A Higher Understanding
by Ina Meh Quin
Summary: (AU) Auron is a University Professor who is on his last rope. Having given up on his position at the University, and life as well, he nearly ends it all - But stops when a bright young girl joins his class, and gives him a new look into life, friendship and love. Will his secrets keep them apart, or is she someone who can accept him damaged? (AURONXRIKKU)
1. 00

A Higher Understanding

 **Disclaimer:  
** I do not own anything final fantasy. This is all good fun! R&R

* * *

Random idea I came up with. Needed something else for my final fantasy fandom.  
It is in FFX, and in Spira. But I took Balamb from FF8 and made it into a city in Spira.  
And I'll incorporate maybe one or two of FF8 character's into my fic, not sure :P  
But I decided to leave this as FFX because this mainly focuses around AuronXRikku.

I stop rambling now.  
Enjoy!

Currently: Incomplete


	2. 01

One:

"One month."

A deep, slurred voice broke through the darkness of the large, empty classroom. "You've only given me one month..."

Outside of Balamb University were only grey clouds, and the signs of thunderstorms approaching. This gave the classroom minimal light. Not that Auron needed light, in fact he despised it. Unless there were students listening to him teach, he would shut off the lights and close as many drapes as he could reach. It was days like this were he wished Khimari hadn't left for vacation before the school year started. His ronso skills would have come in handy.

His friendship would have come in handy... Over the past few years, it was Auron, his liquor and Khimari; that's it. He had lost all family and most of his friends over the course of his life. For a while, teaching was what gave him hope. Strength. Passing on the histories of Yevon and all of Spira to young, hungry minds. However, eventually, students would never remain in his class long enough to be given credits, or some years he would lose so many students he would lose his class all together. Most complained he was a drunk. Others would tell him it was the history he taught. _That Spira is gone!_ he would hear, _Who cares about Yevon?_

"Who cares, Braska?" He said to the air as he brought a bottle of vodka to his lips, "Who cares about my class? Just shut me down already."

Auron's eyes fell upon the school letter in his hands. The same letter he had read over, and over, all morning:

 _To Auron Masamune;_

 _The Univeristy of Balamb would like to remind you that your five year probation is reaching its maturity. Having looked over your credentials, students - both previous, and newly enrolled - we've decided to extend your stay another month. Out of kindness. If you are unable to obtain a class and maintain the student body for more than 30 days, we will revoke your license and suspend your class. In that time we will discuss other opportunities within the university that may be better suited for you, or your choice of dismissal._

 _Best of luck this school year,_

 _Braska Burasuka  
Headmaster of Balamb University_

"My choice?" Auron laughed under his breath. "What else would be better suited for me?"

 _Kiss my ass, Mr. Burasuka.  
_

* * *

"Ohhh... It's going to rain!"

It was the first day of class. Despite the rain clouds and gloomy atmosphere, the freshman class of Balamb University were bundled together happily in their own rays in sunshine. Having been through many years at Balamb Garden, being able to actually attend one of the best college's in all of Spira was a great achievement! Having Lord Burasuka, the decedent of High Summoners, once the most wise and entrusted within all Yevon, as Headmaster was just as great! Exciting! Balamb was the only city that held close to what Spira used to be. The university was held above others as the most influential; Only the highly educated emerged from these college grounds. Having been accepted, was an honor.

"Oh calm down, Rikku." came a boy's voice. He had turned his attention to a young, blonde girl. She stood amongst the freshman students, her books clutched to her chest. Her hair fell in layers around her face and shoulders, with a single braid peaking through the waves. Only one of her eyes were open, exposing the swirled green color of Al-Bhed eyes. As thunder roared again through the sky, she shut that eye quickly. "Oomph!" She pulled her books closer against her chest.

The boy who spoke to her patted her shoulder gently. "Rikku! Relax!" he said. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair and smiled a large smile with bright, white teeth. He pulled the color of his yellow shirt, and adjusted himself. His eyes scanned the crowd of students; Mainly, his eyes scanned the crowd for pretty girls.

"Tidus..." Rikku squealed as she opened her eyes once again. She looked up at her childhood friend with pleading eyes. Somewhere inside her she begged him to make the rain stop. _Don't let the lightning come!_

"Hey." Tidus pulled Rikku up from her slumped position, and pushed her towards the University entrance. The school was large; Beautiful. It's oversized glass pane windows glowed bright, even with the dismal weather that surrounded it. Each of the bricks along the walls sparkled as if made with Zanarkand stone. Large ribbon and flags hung high on the school's roof, sporting the flag of Balamb, and the colors of Yevon. It was once a Yevon temple near the ports of Balamb. Over the past 100 years, the kept the building intact and close to it's historical roots. The City managed to add three additional buildings at the sides, creating annex buildings for the college campus. They needed to. Over the years the number of students being accepted were higher than ever anticipated and they needed the rooms to house all the young adults. Balamb took pride in doing so.

"We're going inside, alright?" Tidus said reassuringly to his smaller friend. Rikku couldn't help but look back at him nervously as he pushed her through the main entrance and into the school's main lobby. Inside was just as wonderful as the outside. Having never actually entered the school, both of the friends stopped in awe. They're eyes looked straight towards the large water fountain in the center of the lobby. The water spurted up and out, all in different directions and colors. In front of that was a tall, touch screen panel. The glass was so thin you could still see the beauty of the water spurts behind it. When Rikku squinted at it, she could see it displayed a map. "You are here..." she read out loud.

"Wow." Tidus said in amazement. He nearly dropped his books. He walked away from Rikku; The sound of his gym shoes squeaked against the smooth floors. There were two paths that wrapped around the fountain and sprouted off to the left and the right. When they looked closely, each of those lead to separate hallways. "I guess we'll really need this map."

"Yeah." Rikku said, lost in the beauty of the school. She wished her father, Cid, could have seen it. She worked so hard with her studies to be accepted into Balamb Garden to get through the basics. It was there that her father and Brother dug throughout Sanubia sands with all their might to find everything and anything to sell to pay for her tuition. If it wasn't for them, she would have never made it into the University. Their hard work, constant praise, and support made it happen. She made it happen. An Al-Bhed, accepted into the school designed after the ancient religion. Hundreds of years ago, being an Al-Bhed, she would have been pinned to a stake and hung to die. _I'm here, Father._

In the distance, they could hear the sound of the school bell. "Woah!" Tidus exclaimed. He pulled at the color of his yellow shirt once again, and looked at Rikku, "We're going to be late!"

Rikku's eyes went wide. Not because of the school bell, no. She saw lightning outside. Which only meant she would hear thunder soon enough. "Ohhh..."

"Rikku, are you listening?" Tidus stood in front of the girl. He bent forward, so his nose was right on hers. When she stared into his eyes, he smiled brightly. "Come on, Vneaht." _Friend._ Tidus spoke to her in his broken attempt at the Al-Bhed language.

It only made her laugh. What would she do without him? Having met in Besaid as children, and spending endless summers together - they were the best of friends. She was the one who saved him after all. Tidus, the young orphan from the sea. They were inseparable from that moment. Them, and - "Hey, where's Yunie?" Rikku asked curiously. For the moment, she forgot her fear.

Tidus scratched his head and looked around them. "You're right. Where is she?" he asked himself, "Shit, she has to be here. She's automatically a student!"

Yuna 'Yunalesca' Burasuka; The daughter of Headmaster Braska Burasuka. If anyone would be accepted into this college, it was her. "Oh Yunie..."

"Man, she's gotta be here!" Tidus ran towards the panel and studied the map. "We have Trigonometry together. She's suppose to help me, dammit."

"Trigo... You both took math together?" Rikku asked. There was a bit of sadness in her voice.

Tidus looked back at her, oblivious. "Well we're going to have to take three different kinds of math the next few years. Might as well take one now." He scratched his head and ruffled his blonde hair, "Why? What did you take?"

"History." she said in a small voice.

Tidus opened his eyes wide. "History? As in, the History of Spira?"

Rikku nodded.

"Who is your professor?"

She didn't know, really. Not off the top of her head. She slipped her hands into the small bag flung across her shoulder, and pulled out the letter she had received in the mail. "Erm," she bit her lip, "Mr. Auron Masamune."

Tidus couldn't help but laugh, but stopped right after. "Wow, Rikku. You're in for it."

Rikku's eyes went wide. "What?"

"No one takes his class. You might as well drop it." Tidus said.

"But I wanted to take it." she said, "I want to know the History of Spira."

Tidus laughed again, "Yeah, but he's a drunk." He said, "You wont learn shit!"

Rikku couldn't help but fell disappointed in her friend, "Well not everyone was taught your side of Spira, Tidus. I am from a different group of people."

It took Tidus a minute, but he saw the hurt in his friends eyes. It stung. He hadn't meant to be insensitive, but sometimes he did forget she was an Al-Bhed. Racism was nearly dead. She was just as normal as he was, and he had his circumstances in life that would make him more of a special case. Nonetheless, he smiled at his friend and ruffled the blonde waves of her hair, "Hey, I'm sorry." he said.

His warm smile made her warm. There was the kindness she knew in her friend. Tidus - the boy who loved everyone. "It's ok."

"Heyyyyyyyyyy!" A voice yelled from one of the school corridors. Rikku and Tidus looked up to see Yuna way ahead of them, waving frantically. "Tidus! We're going to be late!"

"There she is..." Tidus said under his breath. He looked back at Rikku with a nervous smile, "You'll be fine to get to class on your own?"

She nodded at him as she waved at Yuna. "I'll be fine." she said nervously.

"Sorry, Rikku!" Yuna yelled out, "We'll meet up later, okay?!"

"Okay!" Rikku called back. She looked back at Tidus, only to see his face flushed as he watched Yuna wave her arms. She giggled; She knew Tidus had a long crush on their friend that he never acted upon. He told Rikku in confidence how he felt - _I think I love her!_ he said one night, during one of their summers together. _She's so beautiful and smart and amazing and...and... what would she want with a loser like me?_

Rikku always remembered that night. "Now's your time." She whispered to Tidus with a large smile. He looked at her; No explanation needed, he knew what she meant. He adjusted his shirt, and his shorts, "Yeah." he said excitedly.

Tidus darted towards Yuna's direction; He looked back once to give Rikku one final wave, and a wink. No words needed, Rikku could hear the 'Thanks!' in his expression. _Anytime,_ _Vneaht._

"Now it's my time..." Her nervousness kicked in as her friends ran to class. She looked at the school directory, and scanned around for her professor's name. His class was at the far end of the school, according to the map. In the part of the building that remained nearly untouched, and still with all of its historical glory. Only made sense! A history class at the end of the school with the most history. She puffed up her chest, and attempted to fill herself with preparedness. Excitement. Readiness. Instead, it was replaced by fear when she heard the loud crash of thunder echo through the halls.

In an instant, she ran through the halls and past the many students sorting into class. She needed to get to her class, and to safety. Away from the storm. At all cost.


	3. 02

**Thank you CupofTeaforAliceandHatter for the review! :) I really hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

Two:

As the lighting hit the ground outside the university, it lit up the corridor towards the far end of the school. Rikku squeezed her eyes shut and sighed in discomfort. She hated her fear of thunderstorms. She figured after reaching adulthood it would magically go away, but she knew, deep down, that was ridiculous. If Brother hadn't told her to touch her Father's machina on that rainy day... The memory of it sent chills through her spine. Painful chills. "Ohhh..." She said under her breath.

Then, there was no light. Rikku halted in her steps, and opened her eyes to look ahead of her. For a minute she felt lost. She stood in now a dim corridor, with no students around her. She was alone. She saw a few doors that were shut. No signs of active classes. Nervousness fell in the pit of her stomach. She looked left and right, in hopes to find a sign of life. Yet none. "Ohhh where did I go?" She said to herself as she took a few steps forward, "I know I just kept going... but I thought I was going in the right direction."

She turned around in search for a directory. A school so bug should have one in every area, shouldn't It? Yet, Rikku saw none. "Oh boy." She told herself, "Maybe I should have had Tidus walk me to class."

 _No, I couldn't have done that. He was so red when he saw Yunie. They need their alone time! Ohhhhh, but what about me?_ "What about me?" She whispered to herself.

"Hey, you lost?"

Rikku stood straight. The hairs on the back of her neck sprang to life and pulled at themselves. She heard no footsteps approach, but suddenly heard a male voice. It sounded young, energetic; It sounded directly behind her. "Are you a mute?" Said the voice again.

Rikku turned around slow. Who stood behind her was a young man, not much taller than she, with a large tattoo on his face. He had blonde hair spiked high on his head, and a wide smile. His eyes were welcoming. "Um, hello." She managed to say.

"Oh, so you do talk." He laughed.

Rikku blushed. "I do... sorry. You startled me."

"Relax!" He smiled, "I wouldn't hurt a fly. You lost?" He asked again.

Rikku nodded her head. She looked at his arms and lack of books. He carried only a hover board in his right hand. She figured he was an older student. "I am." She said, "Could you direct me to Class 112, The History of Yevon?"

His eyebrows rose high on his head, "Woah," He breathed out, "Old man Masamune, huh?"

 _Gee, was he so bad? This Mr. Masamune?_ "Yes." She said.

"Well its your lucky day!" He exclaimed and turned her to her right. He gave her a gentle push in the direction and promptly followed. "His class is this way, and I'll be attending with you."

Rikku walked reluctantly in the direction the older student lead her. "You're taking his class too?" She asked.

He nodded his head with a sideways grin. Rikku couldn't help but look at his tattoo. "Thought I'd give the old guy a shot. Never have." He then extended his hand to her, "My name is Zell. Zell Dincht. Whats yours?"

She looked at his hand shyly. It took her a moment, but after a second she adjusted her books so she could shake his hand. "Rikku. Rikku Mercury. Very nice to meet you."

"Oh pleasure is all mine, cutie." Zell said with a sly smile, "I think I'm more excited taking this class."

"Erm..." Rikku flushed scarlet and looked down at her feet. She was warned by her father that boys would probably hound her. She just didn't think it would happen on her first day. She glanced back up at Zell, who now looked ahead with the same grin on his face. He didn't make an advance that made her uncomfortable. Perhaps it was in his personality to act that way. Rikku did need more friends, afterall. Having looked at her scheduled classes earlier with Tidus, they shared none. So she assumed she was the same with Yuna; Separated. What harm would it bring to befriend this Zell?

"Are you a freshman?" Zell asked suddenly. He broke her train of thought. She looked ahead after realizing she had been staring at him and blushed with embarrassment. "Yes." She said in a she voice.

"Cute." He said, "I'm a third year. Twice removed." Zell laughed loudly.

"I don't know what that means?" Was it college lingo?

"I can't decide what to study. So! I'm just here, taking classes. Wasting time."

"What about tuition?" Rikku has been brought up modest, and understanding. Money was hard on her family. Studying in Balamb was no cake walk. It was surely expensive! To think he just came to school to do nothing?

"Blitzball scholarship." He said, "I'm good for a while."

"Oh!" Rikku smiled wide, "I have a friend who plays. He's really good!" _Tidus should join the school's team!_

"Oh, do you?" Zell pointed a thumb to himself, "Shoot him my way. I'll get him a try out."

Rikku smiled. It would be great if she could introduce them. Tidus was his happiest playing blitzball. He was such a natural at it. Maybe playing in Balamb's team was what he needed to feel more welcome, and less like an outsider. "I'll let him know!" Rikku exclaimed, "Thanks!"

"Well you're overly excited." Zell laughed, "Is this friend... a boyfriend?"

Rikku stopped in her steps. It was then that thunder sounded, and she heard it echo in the hall. Talking to Zell she had completely forgotten about the storm outside. To calm herself, she bit down on her lip. "Noo..." she cleared her throat, "No. He's just one of my best friends, that's all."

Zell moved and stood in front of her, "Soooo... you don't have a boyfriend?"

Rikku shook her head as her face washed over with different shades of pink. "Noo... I don't." _Ohhhh boy. Here is goes.  
_

"Well that's good to know." he said with a smile. "Well, his class is right here."

He opened a door in front of her. Rikku couldn't help but laugh nervously.

* * *

Auron's hand gripped his bottle of vodka in a tight grip. The sound of thunder was comforting; The lightning afterwards was the discomfort. The small flashes of light only increased the pain from his migraine. He figured a few more hours and the school day would be over. He could sneak through the hallways and out the main entrance. He could walk to his small apartment home in the center of Balamb, and crash on his bed. No one would miss him. What difference could he make in one month? None. He was bound to be an unemployed, alcoholic adult with demons that haunt his dreams at night. _Who am I kidding?_ He thought to himself, _What good am I to this world?_

He looked at the letter in his hand one more time before tossing it in the small waste basket next to his desk. The small echo it made rang in his ears. As small of a sound it was, it still bothered him. _Maybe I've had enough to drink?_ He thought to himself, _Or, maybe not._ With blurred vision, and weak hands, he pushed the empty bottle into the trash along with his 'Soon To Be Fired' note. He wiggled his fingers and moved his hands underneath his desk in search for another bottle. His stash. His fingertips touched the varied selection of rum, vodkas, tequilas; The works. He could drink it all to speed away the hours of the day. And at night, it would all make friends with the rim of his toilet.

"Time to waste the day away." He grumbled to himself.

His plans were ruined when his classroom door flung open. He had jumped so hard against his seat, his foot kicked through one of his bottles of liquor - the strong smell that hit his nose told him it was a bottle of rum. He looked to the right of him, to see the dim light that spread into his large room from the empty corridor. At the opening were two students: A small blonde haired girl, and a taller tattooed boy. That's what Auron saw. He frowned. "What are you two doing?" He bellowed.

Rikku looked straight ahead into the dark room, and frowned. She saw the outline of an older man, and smelled nothing but alcohol. It made her stomach turn just a bit. As she pulled her books closer into her chest, she cleared her throat. "Mr. Masamune?" She asked.

"Yes. Who's asking?"

Zell cleared his throat, but didn't say a word. He only managed to look around the room, and up the steps to the top of the class. "We're your students." Rikku said in a timid voice, "My name is Rikku. This," she looked back at her friend, "is Zell."

 _Students? I have a class?_ Auron cleared his throat and looked around his room. Had he received the memo? Had the office assistants sent him a roster? Even if the roster only had two students listed, he would have received it, wouldn't he? He pressed his hands against the scruff of his unshaven face, and sighed against his palms. Perhaps he did get it. Perhaps they sent him the two students names, their records, and the required lessons he was to teach; And perhaps he tossed it all in the trash. "My... Um.."

Auron stood up with a small struggle. The amount of liquor in his system couldn't stop him from trying to be a functional adult. He cleared his throat and looked at his two students and their confused faces. "Boy," he said, "There's a light switch to your right."

"My name... is Zell." he said annoyed, but complied. He fiddled around and felt his hands along the wall until he felt the button that brought the room to life. Rikku couldn't help but notice her professor his in discomfort as the lights turned on. She saw him clearly then. Tall, with short, spiked hair - or it should be spiked, as it was a fumbled mess. Behind his glasses she saw sad eyes; Sad eyes that framed the unshaven face of this older man. His red jacket, and black shirt both had small liquid stains. Alcohol, most likely. She felt sad. He didn't seem bad to her, no. He seemed lost. "Why was it dark in her professor?" she asked.

Auron cleared his throat. _Professor? No one's called me that in so long._ "Migraine." he said flatly.

Rikku nodded. She took the moment with stride, even if her newly made friend would not. She turned the slight corned and walked up the small, narrow steps up the end of the room. She looked at the many lined desks and chairs. "Are there assigned seats?" she asked.

Auron was lost for a moment. The young girl was bright. Eager. She was ready to be taught. When was the last time he had a student willing to learn in his class? Willing to be taught by _old man Masamune._ "No... No assigned seats. Sit yourself." he said, taken aback.

Rikku smiled at her professor. She would give him the benefit of the doubt. Who was she to judge him? She only just met him. Sure, his first impression wasn't the best but she was sure at one point in his teaching career he had to have been promising. He was hired to teach at Balamb University, for goodness sake. She would take the class to the very end, and attempt to learn all he was willing to teach. And having been told she could sit where she liked, she scooted her boots over a few desks until she sat four rows up, dead center. In the perfect see to see the large white board behind Auron's desk. Perfect position to learn.

"Woah... hey." Zell hurried and followed suit. He sat behind her, rather than beside her. Zell's mindset; She would still block his desk if he wanted to slack off. Obviously Auron Masamune was a loon. The room reeked. The rug near and around his desk were soaked. _He probably spilled his drink,_ Zell thought to himself.

"Is here alright?" Rikku asked as she put her books down. Again, she smiled.

Auron nodded his head, still lost. "Yes... yes, that's fine." He said.

He turned around and looked at his desk. His eyes scanned his desk for any sheets that could give him a clue that he was to have a class. Maybe it was a joke? No, it wasn't. That girl seemed to eager. Nice. Warm. She didn't look at him as a loser; It seemed she saw him differently. _I'm not even prepared._ "Well," he looked back at his two solo students, "I'm sorry I'm not very much prepared today."

"Figures..." Zell said under his breath.

Rikku looked back at him with a stern look; Zell felt it hit his chest, that look. He mouthed the words _Sorry._

"No, Professor, it's fine. I'm sure we're early, maybe? And it is the first day! So, no worries!" Rikku beamed at him.

Auron's eyes raised high on his forehead. She was so excited to attend class. Her excitement alone gave him a small ping of hope, somewhere deep in his gut. For the first time in months, Auron smiled. _I could just wing it today, and be prepared tomorrow,_ He thought to himself. "We could start the first day with questions?" he said, questioning himself.

"Man..." Zell said under his breath.

Rikku sighed in disbelief. Was this someone she wanted to befriend? How could he be so mean? She wasn't going to let this ruin her first day. She worked hard to get to where she was. To be polite, she raised her hand and waited to be called on. Auron found it amusing; In a nice way. She was trying with all her might to make the class work, he could tell. He needed that. He needed to believe that he actually had a class. "Yes, Miss...?"

"Rikku." she smiled.

Auron smiled back, "Rikku."


	4. 03

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. I've had so many plots bunnies for Auron/Rikku that I needed to write this. Hopefully you all enjoy this next chapter :)**

* * *

Three:

For a class that wasn't prepared, disorganized, consisting of two students and a hungover, drunk professor - Rikku deemed it a successful first day. The hour went by with Auron's 'open questions.' Rikku took it upon herself to ask as many questions she could think of. She wasn't sure exactly what he taught, or if any of her questions were accurate but she figured it was the first day; What harm count it do?

 _Did aeons truly exist?_

 _Was Yevon really a word everyone followed?_

 _Who was Yu-Yevon?_

 _What really happened to Zanarkand?_

...Many, many questions followed though. She felt like an eager child with a hungry mind that wanted to learn. Occasionally, Zell would snicker or make a remark. She didn't let him bother her at all. Her focus was on her Professor, even if he couldn't answer most of her questions. Instead, Auron jotted them down and took notes. Mentally he tried to learn his student, despite how foggy his mind was. He would be prepared going forward, that was for sure. Each time Rikku asked something he couldn't respond to, he'd raise a finger and say, 'I'll get back to you.' Rikku would respond, 'Please!' as she would jot down her unanswered question.

Auron couldn't help but let her smile give him life during class. The swirl of her green eyes glowed, even if he didn't have the answers. It was if she had faith that he would give her the answers. That faith was what he needed. When was it that a student wanted to learn from him? Such a young woman at that! Interested in the history of Spira and Yevon? It was amazing.

By the end of class, Auron had a sheet on scrawled notes and questions. At the top he made note to write his students names down so he wouldn't forget. He had a feeling, of course, that Rikku's name he couldn't forget. She was the student he needed. Zell, he could do without.

"Tomorrow then?" Auron said as he sorted through the mess of paper on his desk. The smell of the rum that spilled only added to his intoxication for the entire hour of class. With squinted eyes, he stayed focused and attempted to ignore his migraine. It wasn't as if he could shut the lights off on his two students.

"Bright and early!" Rikku beamed as she picked up her books and notebook full of notes. Within the hour the storm outside has passed, and the sun peaked in through the curtains. Not that the thunderstorm would have bothered her. She was so into class she was oblivious to the outside world.

She walked down the steps away from her desk and smiled at her Professor once more before heading out, with Zell close behind. Auron returned her smile. When his room was empty, he slumped down into his chair. The light slammed into his face as he lost the focus on being sober. A small, low groan slipped passed his lips. It hit him, he could've asked Rikku to shut off the lights on their way out; But no... no. He needed to keep his first impression intact. Not that it was the best. He was sure it was terrible. Students who saw him this way on the first day never returned. Yet, some where inside he had a feeling, Rikku would come back. He'd see her bright and early.

He shifted his now, once again, groggy eyes towards his small trash can. He stared at the balled up note from the headmaster. _I only have one month. If I can keep these two, I might make it._ "Ha!" He laughed to himself, "Where's Khimari when you need him?"

He could give his old friend a call later in the day. No need to disturb him so early. Not that it was early, but this was early in Auron's book. Having gone the past few years with drinking and sleeping away his mornings, he knew he would have to change; And he would change, if they keep him at the university.

Auron pressed his hands to his face and grunted against his palm. With the tips of his fingers he pressed into his temple and massaged. The pressure calmed him. Soothed him. He took in a deep breath, and out a groan. His discomfort would pass. If it wouldn't pass on its own, he would make do. He had homework to do.

 _Time to get to teaching, Old Man Masamune._

* * *

"You really liked his class, huh?"

Rikku walked happily through the hall away from her first class ever at Balamb University. Her head was high, and bobbed side to side. She hugged her books tight against her chest. This was what she worked hard for; An education. It was what her family knew she could do. "Yes." she smiled at Zell.

To her surprise, he smiled back at her. He ran his fingers through the spikes of his hair and down his tattooed face. "Wow, that's new." he said; There was amazement in his voice.

Rikku looked at him as she continued to walk. "What's so amazing about it?"

Zell shook his head, "I mean, he's like on the verge of quitting, you know? Or getting fired. Whichever one comes first."

Rikku raised her eyebrows high and looked ahead of herself. The floor beneath her feet shined with the light that came through the window. She could make out the designs of ancient letters. They shimmered in the sunlight. This was the history of Yevon, right beneath her feet. It all made sense on why there were no lights; There was nothing extra added to the far side of the building. They kept it as true to the history. She hook her head; As beautiful as the University could be, it hit her hard about her Professor. Quitting? Fired? He couldn't have been so bad, could he? "Well I don't think he's horrible." Rikku said, "Everyone deserves a chance, you know?"

Zell shrugged. He stretched his arms above his head, still holding onto his hover board. He glanced at Rikku out the corner of his eye, and when she paid him no attention, he attempted to slide his arm around her shoulder.

 _Ohhhhh. Ohhhh boy. No no no no._ Rikku jumped the very instant she felt his hand hit her skin. The waves of her hair wrapped around her face as she whipped around to look at what. "Whatareyoudoing?" Rikku spoke fast; So fast she could barely understand herself.

Zell laughed nervously, and ran his fingers through his hair again. "Ah, nothing, I guess."

Rikku couldn't help but laugh. She figured this was him; This was Zell. A slacker. The 'cool kid.' Let him tell it, the blitzball champ. And he did tell it. As they walked back to the main lobby of the University, he told Rikku all about his Blitzball games, and the championships he won. He begged her to attend his games and cheer for him, and she would shyly shake her head. She had to study, she would tell him. That was more important to her.

Before they parted ways, Zell took the time to look at Rikku's schedule and teach her how to use the directory. She was thankful. Without his help, she wasn't sure how she would have made it to her next classes. Zell also took the time, right before he handed Rikku back her schedule, to scribble his number on top. _Call me,_ He said to her with a sly smile. Rikku blushed, but wasn't sure how to take it. He seemed nice, but she wasn't looking for a relationship. Yet, she thanked him repeatedly and went on about her day.

She attended her classes with a full bright smile. After History was Math, followed by art and Geography. As thrilling as the classes were - and better prepared - she still couldn't get Professor Masamune from her mind. He really did seem lost. He looked as if he hadn't expected them to be there. Was he really going to quit? She would give him another day. Another chance. Everyone deserved that much.

* * *

Night eventually fell upon the city of Balamb. Rikku had made her way to the student dorms, where she had a small room paid through her tuition. She had skipped dinner; A writing class taught by Lulu Knight had already assigned three essays to be completed in two days time. It was the first class that had given her any type of actual 'work.' She had spent over an hour in the school library, researching and taking notes. She was ready to fall face first on her bed.

Instead, as she turned the corner to her room, she was greeted by the warm faces of Yuna and Tidus. She beamed with joy; Especially after she noticed Yuna had a small bag in her hand that smelled of french fries and some sort of meat. "Rikku!" Yuna called.

Rikku closed her eyes and took in a deep breath; She could taste the food with just it's scent. Steak. Fries and Steak. _Ohhh can I eat it now? They know me so well._

"We didn't see you at dinner, so we figured you would be hungry." Tidus said.

Rikku nodded her head. "Yeah... I already have homework."

"What?" Yuna gasped, "By who?"

"Ms. Knight. Lulu Knight." Rikku said.

Yuna rolled her eyes, "Oh her." She walked towards her smaller friend and gave her a hug, "I should have been with you while you picked your classes. I could have saved you soooo much."

Rikku smiled and hugged her back, "It's okay, Yunie. My day wasn't so bad." With her arms still wrapped around her friend, she looked at Tidus, "I missed you guys."

"Well now we're here." Tidus said, and looked back at her door, "Are you going to let us in?"

Rikku nodded and laughed. She moved her hand to her small bag in search for her room key. It didn't take long; She had taken the time that morning to make sure her bag only had what she needed. She was so used to carrying everything inside of it - pens, pencils, chemicals she dug up in Sanubia, random herbs she would find outside. She was a college student now. She only needed the necessities. "Right. Right."

It took her a minute to find her keys. Once she had them in hand, she moved passed her friends to open her door and let them inside. Rikku wasted no time, however, on eating the food Yuna had brought. She dropped her bag near the door, along with her books, and plopped herself down on the small couch she had. Her room was similar to a Balamb studio, only a tad smaller. There was no kitchen, but she did have a small refrigerator to herself. She had a bed off to the corner, and a small desk equipped with a computer at the other end. She couldn't afford the rooms with the showers, which she was fine with. Yuna had told her she could use her room any time. It was cozy; cute. Off in the corner she saw her things. The school officers had dropped them off, just as promised. Her first day was a success. As she shoved fries into her mouth, she felt at ease.

Tidus and Yuna shoved themselves into the free space next to Rikku on the small couch. She puffed her cheeks in discomfort, but laughed afterwards. This was them; their friendship. Close as ever; Forever and always. "Soooo..." Tidus started.

"How was Professor Masamune?" Yuna seemed to finish Tidus' sentence.

Rikku took a bite of the steak, which was between bread like a sandwich, and nodded her head. "Oh, it was interesting." she said.

"Was he drunk?" Yuna asked.

Rikku's eyes went wide, "What? Why would you ask that?"

"Shit, Rikku." Tidus laughed, "Didn't I tell you that today?"

"Well, was he?" Yuna was persistent. She always was.

Rikku frowned. She looked at the open bag of food on her lap, and thought back to the morning. He seemed out of it, but he was functional. "No," she said as she thought to herself, "He wasn't."

Yuna pushed her nose up to the ceiling, but couldn't help but laugh. "Well, I hope he isn't going to waste your time." She said with a smile, "You're too smart for that."

Rikku smiled at both of them. "Thanks." she said as she took another bite of food. "So, tell me about your day?"

Yuna and Tidus excitedly spoke over each other as they relayed each and every one of their classes to Rikku. She tried to listen to them, and she did - somewhat. There was just a small part of her mind that thought back to the morning. Thought back to the thick stench of rum, and stained rug. She thought back to what Zell told her. She wondered, as her friends talked of their shared math class with large grins, just how would her History class be in the morning.

 _Maybe he'll be ready, you know?_


	5. 04

Four:

The side of Auron's face buzzed uncomfortably. He had been asleep. As the muscles in his cheek moved, he wondered in his half-asleep thoughts if he had drank so much that morning that his face had gone numb. Or, having tried to study and reteach himself the words of Spira, his mouth was going through alcohol withdrawals. He could still taste the vodka on his tongue, but that taste was disturbed by the buzzing. That weird buzzing.

"What the... shit..." Auron lifted his head to see he had fallen asleep on his cell phone. It vibrated repeatedly as the screen turned on. It lit up the dark area around his desk. _His desk._ It hit Auron that he hadn't gone home. He blinked, disoriented. With the light of his phone, he was able to see books scattered around the notes he had taken during class. He scratched his head; Had he been so confused he couldn't even remember studying? _What time is it?_

As his cell phone finally gave up, he pressed the buttons on the side to check the time. 4:29 AM. _Morning? It's morning?_ Frustrated, he grumbled under his breath and forced himself to a stand. His back cracked, sending a shooting pain up his spine. He hissed; _Thirty-Five isn't so old. I feel fifty._ "Who called me?" He whispered to himself.

With one hand still on his lower back, he moved the other to the screen of his phone to check his missed call. There were a few, actually. "Khimari." Auron smiled.

 _I wonder if he knows I have a class,_ Auron thought to himself. He was sure Khimari knew. He had to. Khimari worked in the office with Braska. He was in charge of all the operational items that came through the university. He was the reason Auron had a job for so long. For that, and his close friendship, Auron was forever thankful. He sighed as he sat back down in his seat. He rubbed his head again, and then scratched the scruff of his beard. He wasted no time in returning his friend's call.

Khimari answered promptly.

"Auron." The deep voice of the Ronso came through the phone.

"Khimari." Auron closed his eyes as he leaned back in his chair to relax.

"Auron has a class." Khimari spoke in his normal _doesn't speak much_ tone, "Went well?"

Auron pressed his eyes together; the small buzz of static from the other line intensified his headache. He didn't expect Khimari to get good reception on Gagazet, either way. So he couldn't be upset. "As well as it could," Auron chuckled in his own voice, "Should I thank you?"

He heard Khimari laugh a bit, which one meant he smiled. "Then I thank you." Auron said.

"Auron's not home." Khimari said.

Auron opened his eyes and looked put the dark window of his classroom. "No," He said as he cleared his throat, "How did you know?"

"Khimari remember."

Remember? Auron chuckled. He also remembered. Even if it was years ago, when Auron was dedicated to his teaching, he rarely went home. He kept pillows and a blanket under his desk, and worked on assignments and tests. Now, he stored a variety of alcohol to fight his demons. He drank away his nightmares. "Thank you... for remembering." Auron said.

He heard Khimari sigh, and he couldn't help but cover his face. Ten years ago, everything was perfect. They were young. They were full of life. He, Khimari, Braska and - "When are you coming back?" Auron asked to detour his thoughts. He didn't need to think of that...

"Tomorrow." Khimari said.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow." Auron said as he tried to smile. Khimari never said bye. When Auron heard the other line cut off, he put his phone back down on his desk. The pain of his memories crept through his mind and he growled in frustration; Out of sadness. His hand reached underneath his desk to grab a bottle. A part of his mind told him to stop, it was a bad habit he needed to break. Especially if he wanted to keep his job. His class. His life. "Weren't you the one who always told me a cold drink solved everything?" Auron said to no one as he lifted a small bottle of rum to his lips, "Didn't you, Jecht?"

* * *

Morning came sooner than anticipated for Rikku. After eating her dinner, she chatted the night away with her two best friends. So long, that all three of them had fallen asleep in Rikku's small 'living room,' just next to her couch. Yuna was the first to wake, bright and early as she always did. Her hair was a mess, having used Tidus as a pillow, and her clothes were wrinkled from sleeping. She looked at the clock that hung on Rikku's wall: 7 AM. They all still had time to get ready for their second day of class.

One by one she awoke her friends, who protested and asked for five more minutes. Their request for more sleep was denied, of course, and within minutes they stood and stretched. Having not a single class together, they made plans to meet up again; just has they did the night before. Help each other with homework. Talk the night away. Just relax.

Rikku showered and drank orange juice for breakfast once her friends left. She brushed the blonde waves her hair and added three braids in it this time, rather than one. She dressed herself in green pants and a white shirt. She loved orange but figured she'd wear something else for once. Stand out in a different way, other than being an Al-Bhed. After getting her books together, she remembered history was her first class. _I wonder if Professor Masamune answered all of my questions?_ She thought to herself.

With a happy hop in her step, she locked her room behind her and headed out into the halls. The sun beamed in through the windows that lined the corridor. Outside, she could hear the songs of birds. This, she preferred. It was a beautiful day. Rikku closed her eyes and hummed to herself; _it's going to be a good day today~_

"Yo!" A voice called behind her, "Wait up!"

It was Zell. Rikku knew it. The sound of a buzzing hover board only further confirmed it. Within seconds, Zell was standing in front of her with a wide grin. His hair was spiked, just as it was yesterday, and he wore the same shirt and pants. _Did he even change?_ Rikku thought to herself, _Or maybe he mainly owns white shirts and dark jeans?_

"Are you ready for this mornings disaster?" Zell asked with a grin.

Rikku rolled her eyes and walked past him, "Ha, Ha, Meanie." She said, "Why would it be a disaster?"

Zell hopped two steps until he caught up with her. He lifted his hover board onto his shoulders and looked ahead. "You really did enjoy his class, huh?"

"It was only the first day," Rikku said, "Give him a break."

"A break?" Zell laughed, "For the past few years? Give _me_ a break."

Rikku rolled her eyes, "Are you always an ass?" She said under her breath.

Zell hooted playfully and leaned in close to her, "Oh, she sassy. I like."

As mean and unruly as he was, she did think his 'hoot' was funny; So she laughed. She shoved him away gently and Zell laughed in return. They walked the rest of the way in silence until they reached their class. It was Rikku who opened the doors this time. Once the doors to the classroom opened, she caught the faint scent of rum. On top of that, it smelled of air freshener. It only meant the Professor attempted to clean.

The lights were already on in the room. She looked towards his desk, and saw stacks of papers and books neatly piled around him. He hadn't noticed them walk in. Rikku took it upon herself to walk to his desk and greet him directly. "Morning, Professor Masamune."

Auron had regretted that bottle of rum for hours. His head felt submerged in water, and his eyes were heavy. He wished he had listened to his conscience and ignored the urge to drink, but he couldn't. If he hadn't, what he might have done scared him more than another hangover. It was the only way he battled his demons. He knew no other way.

Yet, Rikku's voice rang in his ears and he jumped; He hadn't realized the time. His class was to start any minute. He turned a bit in his seat to look at his young student. Regardless of his mental state, for some reason, her smile made him smile. "Morning, Rikku." He said.

Auron looked behind her and saw the grim face of the student he could do without. "Morning, Mr. Dincht."

"Zell is fine." Zell grumbled as he walked towards his desk. To his surprise, there were papers on it. "Woah, Old Man, we have work?"

Auron nodded. Out the corner of his eye he caught the wide smile on Rikku's face. She wasted no time rushing to her seat and glancing over what was left for them. "Yes. One of Rikku's questions were about the Aeons. So I took it upon myself to write up a work sheet of their origins."

Rikku sat down in her seat. She lifted the sheets in her hands and let her eyes scan over the typed words: _Yojimbo; Shiva; Anima;_ The list went on. "You did all of this in one night?" She asked.

Auron scratched the scruff of his beard. He wondered that himself; How did he? He barely remembered the previous night. He remembered rummaging through Balamb's Library for the books and returning to his desk. He remembered pulling out his laptop and typing away. That was as far as his memory went. As he tried to think about it, his headache only intensified. He stifled a groan, and forced a smile. "I tried." he said, "Hopefully you both will learn something today."

"There goes my easy credit..." Zell spoke in a low voice. He lifted his legs up on his desk and threw his head back. Auron watched him closely. He placed his hands upon his desk and leaned forward, still with his eyes on Zell. He caught sight of Rikku, who looked at him and behind her at Zell. She bit her lip nervously. _Don't be nervous, Rikku. My problem is not with you._ It was quiet for a moment - then Zell bellowed out a howl. "Is there a problem?" Auron's stern voice projected throughout the room.

Zell sat upright and cleared his throat. "Sorry, Sir. I yawned."

"That... was a yawn?" Auron asked; Not that he believed him nor cared.

"Yes, Sir."

"Right." Auron reached forward on his desk and lifted a few sheets for himself into his hands. He turned around towards his white board, reached for a black marker and wrote the 'Zanarkand' in large letters. "For the record, Mr. Dincht," He glanced back at Zell, "My class is no easy credit."

Zell's eyes went wide. "And," Auron added as he turned his back to both of his students, "Continue to call me, Sir."


	6. 05

Five:

"You guys have to take his class!" Rikku beamed. She sat on the edge of her bed, with an over sized cookie in her hand. "I learned so much today! Did you know that aeons were not fiends? Huh, did ya?"

Yuna was sprawled out on the floor in front of her friend. She stared up at the ceiling as she listened to Rikku talk. "I knew." She smiled, "Did you know, Tidus?"

Tidus had his head stuck in Rikku's small refrigerator, searching for _something_ to drink. When he heard Yuna address him, he bumped the top of his head on the fridge door. "Ow!" he puffed out air as he stood up, his hand pressed to his forehead, "No, I didn't."

"Then join it with me!" Rikku smiled happily, "He could really use more students. It's just me, and an older student named Zell."

Tidus' eyes went wide. He jumped forward over Rikku's couch, nearly landing on Yuna's head - who squealed in fear - and sat in front of his Al-Bhed friend, "Zell? Zell Dincht?"

Rikku nodded her head.

" _The_ Zell Dincht? The star player of the Balamb Hawks?"

Rikku nodded again. Tidus yelled excitedly and looked at Yuna, "I'm talking to your dad in the morning. I need to switch a class."

"What?" Yuna's eyes went wide, "Because of this Zell person?"

"Come on, Yunie! Bmayca?" _Please?_

Yuna sighed and closed her eyes. It took her only a few seconds to laugh, and smile at both of her friends. "I guess." she said, "I'll always follow you guys."

Rikku scooted down on the floor in between them and smiled, "Best friends forever, you know?"

* * *

Rikku couldn't contain her excitement. They spent another night together; unintentionally, of course. Yet, did so the next few nights. On the fourth night, Rikku made a joke that they should just find part time jobs and rent a small apartment together somewhere in Balamb. Yuna thought it was brilliant. Tidus was only nervous of the thought of actually _living_ with Yuna.

Either way, the days zoomed by. Rikku learned that it was Professor Lulu Knight who would assign her the most homework. Her other classes were a breeze, of course: Geography, Art and The Study of Fiends. What was promising was her History class. Not only did she receive assignments, had half a notebook full of notes but Professor Masamune lived well above what people expected of him. She couldn't have seen him as a failure, the way everyone described. His first day was horrible, yes, but he reshaped himself in no time. She couldn't judge him. Especially after walking into class Friday morning, and seeing the words 'POP QUIZ,' written across the white board.

"Come on, Man!" Zell complained. He refused to walk to his desk.

Auron looked at him with disapproval. Not only was he sober, he had felt the knack of teaching come back at full force. He merely pointed a pencil at Zell's seat, and mouthed the words _move._ "Is this all based on what we've learned this week?" Rikku asked as she walked to her seat.

Auron smiled at her, and nodded. "Wouldn't be fair if I based it on something I hadn't taught you."

Rikku shifted in her seat. The atmosphere in the room was different; She noticed it when she first walked in. The rook was brighter, as if the bulbs were changed - Or was it because it was a bright, sunny Friday? It was more than the classroom; There was something about the way he looked at her. There was a glow in his eye she hadn't seen before. She noticed, that the depth of his voice sent a small shiver up her spine. It gently rose the hairs on her arms and the back of her neck. Her stomach flipped in every direction. She looked down at the quiz to avert her eyes from his gaze. _Erhm, what's wrong with me?_ She thought to herself. She looked up, just a bit, and noticed he had shaved some - not all, some. He was still a bit scruffy, but his beard seemed trimmed down and neat. He wore sunglasses, which she summed up to his drinking and light, but they suited him. His hair was brushed and spiked in a way that made him look powerful. Intelligent. Confident. "Ooooh...I guess." She said as she lifted a pen in her hand and started on her test.

Auron had another reason why he given them a pop quiz. It wasn't to test their knowledge. He knew Rikku paid attention, and put his topics to memory. He didn't care much for Zell, and planned to fail him either way; That is, if Zell remained in his class. Blitzball player, or not. It was the letter Khimari had brought him that same morning. He closed his eyes as the room went quiet and all he heard was the scratching of pens to paper to think to himself. He thought about what Khimari told him; Just two words: _Good job._ The sheet he had handed him had a request on it. Five students were asking to join his class. He had stared at the note, and his heart had jumped in his chest. He couldn't help but notice the _smile_ Khimari had tried to give him. That morning was the first time, in a long time, Auron had given anyone a hug.

His eyes fell on Rikku, who's flushed face leaned over her quiz and she wrote frantically. Somehow, he knew it was her. She was the reason more students were requesting to join his class. It had only been a week, and her enthusiasm was equal to twenty students on any day. Did she talk highly of his class? Ask her friends to join? Convince them? Auron needed to know. He knew something about her from the moment he had seen her smile the first day. She would be the one to save his class. His job. To... save him. Had no one walked into his class that morning, would he have made it through the night? Without Khimari to stop him? Instead, he met a young girl that day.

 _Rikku._

Auron watched her. Her body language. He watched as Rikku's eyes occasionally shifted up from her test, at him, and down again. He grinned. _She's your student,_ He told himself as his mind tried to shift to other thoughts, _just a very beautiful student. Young and full of life._

Auron leaned back in his seat. His pressed his head to the back of his chair and raised his glasses closer to his eyes, so he could stare into the light without it causing him any pain. He hadn't drank a full bottle of any type of drink in three days; Three full days. Instead, he had been focused. Teaching kept him focused. Preoccupied. Away from his secrets, his thoughts. His nightmares. With Khimari again in the school office, he felt at ease, and that ease only intensified that day. He could really tell Braska to back off. To have faith in him, once again. To forget about their past.

 _My past. I should let it go. Think of the future._

With those thoughts, he couldn't help but move his eyes just enough to look back at the blonde girl who sat just a few rows ahead of him. She was no longer shifting her gaze. She was in full thought; Her pen was in her mouth, her eyebrows knitted together - fully concentrated. The loose waves of her hair fell to one side, leaving only the three braids to lay alone against her shoulder. Her shoulder, which was slightly bare due to the cut of her shirt. Auron averted his thoughts and forced himself to look back at the ceiling. When was the last time he had been attracted to someone? It had been so long. Ever since... he closed his eyes to think of pyreflies. To calm himself. To drift away from the thoughts.

"Done!" Rikku's voice rang throughout the room. Auron had fallen asleep; His eyes had popped open instantly. He moved them to look at the clock on the classroom wall - class was up. Had he really been asleep that long?

Auron stretched and forced himself to sit straight. He groaned in discomfort as parts of his body cracked in ways it shouldn't have. He made a mental note to join a gym. Or train in the Garden's training center at the other end of Balamb. When was it that he fought a fiend? He couldn't remember. "Are you?" He finally asked as he looked at Rikku through the top of his sunglasses.

Rikku swallowed hard. There was the glow again. In the tone of his voice. Again, her stomach flipped. "Yes, Professor." She said; Her voice slipped past her lips small and nervous. _Why am I acting like this?_

"Can I bring mine?" Zell raised his paper above his head. To Auron's surprise, there were words written on the sheet. Had he actually done the quiz?

"Both quizzes please." Auron instructed them.

Zell was first, as he never brought books or bags with him, just his hover board. He handed his paper to Auron and met his gaze. "I'm not as dumb as you think." Zell said quietly.

Auron raised his eyebrows, "Show me otherwise."

"Yes, Sir." Zell said as he turned to walk out the class. Once he was gone, Auron glanced down at Zell's quiz and smirked. He did try, at least. He could give him credit for that. For someone who appeared to never pay attention, he did retain some information. Maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't have to fail the best Blitzball player Balamb had ever seen.

"Rikku? Your quiz." Auron looked up at her.

Rikku was fumbling in her seat, getting her papers together. She had put her pens back in her bag and arranged her notebooks so they were easy to carry. She just couldn't look up. Rikku felt his eyes on her, and it made her nervous. Not in a fearful way. In a way she couldn't explain. Not being able to explain something bothered her. She spent her life digging and learning new things so she would know. Who else knew how to mix chemicals to make small bombs? Or, to take basic herbs and create medicine? She did. It was her gift. Yet, here she was, confused about her shortness of breath and heat of her skin. He's her teacher!

"Yes, Professor." She said, after a few more minutes of fumbling. She moved from her desk to walk to his. Without looking at him, she handed him her quiz. She wrote everything in blue - _Even her handwriting is nice,_ Auron thought to himself as he glanced over some of her answers.

He looked at her, and tried to meet her eyes, but she was flushed and staring at the floor. Auron couldn't help but wonder, was it him? It couldn't have been Zell, he had already left the room and she still was pink in the face. "Do you have a minute?" He asked.

Rikku looked up quickly and nodded her head. Her hair bounced around her; It was cute. "Yes?"

Auron smiled. He placed her quiz beside him and moved his hand over to one side to open a side drawer of his desk. There, he pulled out the letter Khimari had given him. "Did you talk to anyone about my class?" He asked in his deep voice.

Being close to him, as she talked, she caught the faint smell of alcohol on his breath. Not a lot, but some. It was intoxicating, in a way. In a way that made her stomach flip, again. "Professor?" Rikku felt confused. Not by his question, but at her body. _Ohhhhh what's wrong with me? Why can't I think straight? Why, why, why?_

"You're not in trouble, Rikku." He said, "I just want to know if you had spoken to anyone."

She nodded her head quickly. "My friends." She said.

Auron smiled. The requesting students were her friends? "So it was you."

Rikku's pink faced looked into the eyes of her Professor. The way he looked at her was soft; Thankful. "Me?" This time, his statement did confuse her.

He nodded his head and handed her the letter he had recieved. "I have new students. I don't know their names yet, but there are five who wish to enroll into my class at the last minute."

Rikku looked over the letter. _Yunie! Tidus! You guys really joined?_ "That's great!" Rikku smiled through the heat of her face, "But here it says five. I only asked two of my friends to consider your class."

"Oh? Perhaps they told three other students. Word can spread like wildfire."

Rikku pressed her lips together. "I can ask them." She said, again, her voice nervous and small.

Auron stood and moved next to her. Being close, he caught the smell of her shampoo. It was sweet, yet earthy. The smell alone pushed aside the slight hangover he had. "There's no need." He said, "I did think it was you. Since you confirmed it, I wanted to thank you."

Rikku looked up at the taller man. He smelled of sweet rum and some cologne. She had never been so close to him that she could smell him, not like this. It made her dizzy. "Thank me?" She asked.

Auron nodded. His eyes were soft. Warm. "Can I take you to dinner?"

Rikku stopped breathing when she couldn't feel her heart beat. She couldn't feel her fingers and wondered if she'd drop her books. "Dinner?"

Auron nodded. He moved away from her and sat on the edge of his desk. He pulled his red jacket a bit, to adjust the wrinkles from it, before placing his hands in his pockets. "Yes. As a thank you." He said.

Rikku bit down gently on her bottom lip. Her mind raced endlessly.

And Auron... he nearly lost himself with her expression. He turned his head away to calm himself. "There's a wonderful restaurant in town. A woman sings there on Friday nights, and plays piano. The food is amazing." He said; he had actually never tasted the food, but he did attend the bar. It was how he knew of the songstress, "I figure you could take a break from school food."

Rikku looked at the ground. He was being polite. He was thankful. She couldn't tell him no, that would be rude. It didn't help that she hadn't taken the time to explore this side of the city, and she had never been to a real restaurant - so her curiosity took over. Curiosity and whatever it was that made her heart flutter. "I accept." She said with a smile as she looked back at him, "Tonight?"

Auron looked at her. He couldn't stop his smile. He felt ten years younger. "If you like." He said.

Rikku fidgeted against her books and smiled nervously. "Okay."

"I'll meet you outside the school?" He asked.

She nodded, "That works." She said, "I stay in the dorms here, so it wouldn't take me long to get ready." _I'm really doing this? Really, really going to dinner with the Professor? Oh, Father would kill me!_

Auron grinned and nodded his head. That was easier than he thought. "Tonight then. At eight."

She couldnt argue with the time. She was more lost in the tone of his voice. "Eight." She said with a small smile. Rikku turned to leave the room and turned back to him to wave goodbye, "I'll see you later, then, Professor."

"Yes." Auron said. And right before she left, he added, "Rikku?"

She turned around right at the edge of the door, "Yes, Sir?"

"Just call me Auron."

Rikku's stomach flipped in a way that made her legs weak. "Okay." She bit her lip a bit, "Auron."


	7. 06

Six:

"You have a date with who?!" Yuna's mouth fell open, and stayed open. She watched Rikku pace back and forth in front of her bed. On it laid a variety of different clothes. Nothing formal. It made Rikku anxious. He was taking her to a restaurant and she had nothing to wear. All of her clothes screamed: _Hey, I'm an Al-Bhed teenager! WEE!_ "Yunie..." Rikku whined.

Yuna, still in shock, folded her arms in front of her chest. "I forbid it."

Rikku stopped in her steps. She looked at her friend before taking two steps closer to her and pouted her bottom lip. "But... but why, Yunie?"

"He's an old man." Yuna said with her eyes closed. Her face was that of a concerned parents, "A drunk old man, at that."

"But it's not really a date," Rikku Twiddled her fingers in front of her, "It's a thank you."

"A _thank you_? A thank you for what?" Yuna asked, her eyes still closed and her arms still crossed.

Rikku crouched slightly so she was well below her friends height. This way she could smile, look innocent, and convincing all at once - or that's what she hoped. "You and Tidus requested to join his class, right?"

Yuna's eyes opened. With Rikku so close, she took a step back and rubbed her cheek. A sigh escaped her lips, "We did." she said, "Tidus was so excited to get to meet this Zell, and I couldn't let him request alone."

Rikku smiled. She stood upright, and took her turn to fold her arms across her chest, "Who else did you tell?"

Yuna looked at Rikku, confused. "Huh? I didn't say anything to anyone else."

Rikku frowned. "But he said five students were joining his class. I saw the form..."

It was then a knock came to her door. She didn't answer, but knew who it was. Especially as the door opened without an invite; It was Tidus. "Hello?" he called inside before opening the door wide.

"Tidus!" Yuna walked towards the door, "Did you tell people about Professor Masamune's class?"

Tidus blinked. He hadn't entered the room all the way, and yet, Yuna was right in his face. "Umm..." He looked at Rikku, and back at Yuna, "I did." he said, "A few guys I know in class. We all play blitzball."

Yuna's face said it all and Rikku couldn't help but laugh. They weren't surprised. As Tidus scratched his head, slightly embarrassed, he looked at Rikku, "Why? What's going on?"

Rikku smiled and walked back over to her bed. With her back turned, she answered him, "He's got a request for five new students."

"Awesome! They listened to me." Tidus exclaimed as he closed the door behind him. "This calls for celebration!"

"Oh no, don't get excited." Yuna said as she pushed Tidus back towards the door.

"What? Why not?" He asked, and frowned like a sad puppy.

Rikku turned around, her face flushed pink. "Auron is taking me to dinner as a thank you."

"A-Auron?" He stammered, "You mean Professor Masamune?"

Rikku nodded and looked back at her clothes. The room fell silent. Awkward. With his mouth wide open, he looked at Yuna for an explanation. "They're on a first name basis." Was all she said.

Tidus' eyebrows knitted together and he closed his mouth finally. With his right arm, he moved Yuna to one side and walked over to his young, Al-Bhed friend. "Hey," he said in a concerned voice, "You sure about this?"

Rikku looked back at him, surprised. She saw the worry on his face. In his eyes. He looked more like an older brother, rather than a friend. It warmed her heart to know he cared so. "Yes." she said simply, "I am."

"But," Tidus shook his head, "He's almost 40."

Rikku flushed pink once again. Not that his age excited her; It didn't concern her. The simple thought of him just made her blush, for some reason. Why? Why hadn't she felt this way days ago? "And, well... I'm an adult, you know?"

"We're only worried about you, Rikku." Yuna said as she moved to stand next to Tidus. She reached to hug Rikku tight, "We're family."

"I know, Yunie." she said. Rikku took in a deep breath and pulled out of the hug. She smiled, placed her hands on both of their shoulders and shook them slightly. "There's no need to worry, you know!" she beamed, "Besides, you two, need some... alone time." This, she leaned forward and whispered into Tidus' ear.

He blushed red, and looked over at the oblivious Yuna. She had leaned forward, attempting to hear what was being said, but couldn't. Tidus took it as a sign; She was right. "We should just let her go." Tidus said with a small smile.

Yuna's eyes went wide. "You're really agreeing to this?" she said.

"Well, we aren't her parents."

"Yeah, he's right, you know." Rikku laughed.

He was, and Yuna couldn't help but laugh. "Alright. Fine. But!" she pushed Tidus out the door - as Tidus protested and told her to stop, "I need to help Rikku get ready. So, girls only!"

* * *

The night air was warm as it blew against Auron's black shirt. He dressed casual, in all black. His red jacket was laid out on the hood of his black convertible; Or, it wasn't his convertible. It belonged to Braska, who lent it to Khimari, who then lent it to Auron - it was a long story, but no one knew Auron had it in his possession. Which confused him, because it wasn't like he hid it well. He drove it around Balamb, and parked it in the school's parking lot. He treated it as his own. He figured, somehow, Braska knew but didn't worry. Somehow, their friendship was still relevant.

Auron looked down at his watch; 7:50 PM. The nervousness had set in. He had spent over an hour getting ready, insuring he was presentable and didn't smell of alcohol. He didn't want to seem so old to her, even thought it was the inevitable truth. He _was_ old; At least, to her age he was. He always thought 30 was the new 20, until he actually hit 30 and found out it was a lie. It was more than his age that suddenly worried him, it was her. What if she didn't show? Maybe he should have just bought her a card as a thank you, and admired her from a distance. He just couldn't resist. Each day that passed, he saw her as a needed light in his life. A very beautiful light. It was because of her that he refrained from drinking so much. Thoughts of her first smile kept some - not all - of his demons away. If he could just keep her, he would be a better man, wouldn't he? Was it bad to want to be selfish for once in his life?

"Professor?" There. The voice of an angel. She came.

Rikku's voice came from behind him. He moved away from his convertible to turn around and greet her, but froze. He felt like a school boy with his first crush. They very sight of her took his breath away. Her hair was pinned to one side so all if her blonde waves draped one shoulder; A bare shoulder. She was dressed in a strapless dress that stopped just above her knees. It was pink - a color he had never seen her in. Her lips were stained a light red, nothing heavy, and her eyes were smokey and lined. Long, dangling earrings decorated both of her ears, and a smell of flowers seemed to flow from her direction. Auron was in complete awe.

Rikku looked into his eyes, and smiled nervously. She tried to calm herself. Looking at him, she felt over dressed for their date. He wore only a shirt and black slacks, and she was dressed for a dinner date - she thought it was a dinner date. It was Yuna's fault. She dressed her, and brushed her hair; She did her make-up and sprayed her in misty perfume. "Rikku." Auron said.

His voice echoed in her ears. The sound of it, deep and rough, made her heart swoon. She stopped mentally complaining about the way she looked and took the time to _really_ look at him. Despite his casual appearance, he was very handsome. She was lost in the dark glow of his eyes. She wondered what his thoughts were, as he looked back into her eyes. Did he think she was beautiful? She took a deep breath in, walked towards him and smile. "Hi." she said.

As she got closer to him, she felt the heat raise to his face. She could hear the echo of her heartbeat in her ears. His scent made her dizzy. So dizzy, she suddenly tripped over her feet. She gasped out of desperation. "OOOOOO!"

Auron swooped down and caught her before she fell. The fear on her face made him laugh. She was embarrassed, he could tell. It didn't take her long to cover her face with her hands and hide in his chest. With her so close, he wondered if she could hear his heartbeat quicken. "Are you alright?" he asked.

His voice was so close, it made her skin tingle. No, _he_ made he skin tingle. He was warm, and had his arms wrapped around her so easily. She had never felt so small before. Yet, she felt safe. Then it hit her, she tripped. She thought she could be in college without exposing her clumsy side, but couldn't manage a week without falling. "I'm alright." she said against his shirt.

Auron smiled as he helped her stand. He re-positioned her hair to it's original state, and put both of his hands on her shoulders. "Are you sure?" he asked reassuringly.

Rikku nodded her head with a smile. She wished he hadn't let her go. "Yes."

"Good." he said as he stood straight, "And, I thought I asked you to call me Auron."

Her eyes went wide. She had called him Professor, hadn't she? "Oh, I'm sorry," she said, "I wasn't sure if it was you."

Auron grinned, "Do you meet many boys outside the school?"

Rikku blushed scarlet, "N-No!"

He couldn't help it. He took a step closer to her. "Are you embarrassed to be out with me?"

Rikku wasn't sure her face could handle more red. She fixated her gaze to the black of his shoes. He definitely had an effect on her. _Where will this go?_ "No." she said in a quiet voice, "I mean, this is just a thank you, right?"

Auron took in a small breath. That is what he had called it, after all. What could he say? "You're right." he said. He wouldn't get discouraged. He forced a smile on his face, and opened the passenger side door for his young _friend,_ "After you, Miss."

Rikku smiled at his polite gesture and sat in the car without another word. She watched him as he grabbed his jacket off the hood of the car, open his side door and sit to start the car. She couldn't help but watch the lines of the muscles in his arms move as he walked; She watched the way his hair waved in the _wind._ She couldn't help but admire him. Every second she spent looking at him, was another added beat to the speed of her heart. She didn't know what to say to him, and Auron to her - So they rode in silence. The restaurant Auron spoke of wasn't so far from the school. It was right in the center of Balamb, just near it's train station. He stopped the car a few feet away and escorted her to the door; Still, they were silent.

Once inside, Rikku was in awe. The sweet, passionate sound of a piano played in the back area of the restaurant. She could hear a woman sing, just as Auron had told her. The lights were dim throughout the area in a way that wasnt dark, but romantic. At each table Rikku could see candles lit, waiting for people to sit and enjoy dinner. They were greeted by a waiter, an older gentleman with all white hair and lines on his face. "For two." Auron said to him

They were seated at the table in the corner, near the piano playing songstress. Their waiter, who introduced himself as Leo, brought them water and bread, along with the restaurant menus. "The usual, sir?" He spok to Auron.

Auron's eyes went wide for a moment and he shook his head after. "Not tonight." He said, "Just bring your finest wine, and give us a few minutes."

"Of course, Sir."

When their waiter walked away, Auron looked at Rikku as she sat across from him. Her eyes were glues to the chandeliers that hung from the ceiling, and the specks of decorative mirror pieces alongside them. She could see her reflection in them. Their reflection. "You're usually quiet." Auron said as he moved his finger around his water glass.

Rikku lowered her gaze to him. He sat, just slightly slumped against his seat, with one arrm around the back and the other on the table. His dark eyes peered at her from above his sunglasses. She had never really been attracted to anyone before, or had a real relationship. She struggled to find a word to describe him. As she thought about it, she settled on _delicious._ "What's your usual?" She asked.

Auron couldn't help but smile, "There she is. The girl with the hungry mind."

Rikku blushed a light shade of pink and looked away. Instead of twirling her thumbs out of a nervous tick, she reached for a pice of bread. When he stared at her, she pressed the bread to mouth and took a big bite to keep from whimpering. _Ohhhh boy._

Auron snickered in a devilish tone. It was then that Leo returned with two glasses and red bottle; On its label was something Rikku couldn't pronounce. "My usual is scotch." He said, "Scotch, and a steak with potatoes."

"Nothing else?" She asked.

Auron shook his head, "No."

"No one else?" _Wait... Why would it bother me if there was someone else?_

Auron shifted his weight in his chair so he could lean forward. He moved his glasses from his face to ontop his head, so he could better look into her eyes. He lost himself in theJr green swirls for a second, and then composed himself. "What would make you think I would have someone else?" When she looked away and didn't answer him, he frowned, "Is it because I'm older?"

"No..."

"My reputation?"

"No not that." She said, "It's just... this place seems really nice for you not to bring someone to."

Auron smiled softly, "I brought you here." He said.

Rikku couldn't help but smile. "I know." She said, "But... you know."

Auron closed his eyes. He pressed his back to his chair and sighed. He knew, he guessed, what she meant. "I've been alone for a long time, Rikku." He said, "There's no need to wonder if I frequent here with women."

"Why come here then?" She asked as she reached for another piece of bread, "It is a beautiful place..."

Auron raised his water glass to his lips and drank. He hadn't talked about his personal life in so long. He hadn't the need to. The few people he did talk to knew it, and knew all about him. There was no need to explain why he was alone, why he drank his days away. There was no need to tell someone why he was on his last rope. Yet, here he was with her; Rikku. Someone he would need to explain things to. "I used to come here with an old friend of mine," He said and shifted his glass over to the bar, "We would have a drink, on ocassion, after work."

Rikku looked over at the empty bar and smiled. "Oh okay." She said, "Did you lost touch with him? Her?"

Auron took in a deep, slow breath. He put his glass down, but didn't let go. He let the moisture stick to his skin. "Him." He cleared his throat, "He's passed."

Rikku frowned. She shouldn't have asked. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said, "I didn't know."

Auron looked over to the bar and sighed, "No one does, so don't worry." He said. "Let's eat."

 _Let's not talk about him. Please._


	8. 07

**A/N: Thanks for the review Loki'Wendy :) ... Hopefully going forward is still enjoyable!  
**

* * *

Seven:

Leo eventually returned to take their orders for the night. Rikku had asked for spaghetti dish, with potatoes on the side, and Auron did end up ordering his Steak and Potatoes, minus the Scotch. They made small talk while they waited. The tension between them after their awkward start to dinner eventually eased, and they laughed with each other. Auron had poured them both a small glass of wine; Rikku didn't protest. She never had a drink before, but this was the start to her adult life, and there was always room for new things. Besides, it was wine. What harm could it do?

When their meals arrived, Rikku's mouth watered. She ate quickly - yet, politely. Auron took his time. He enjoyed the charred corners of his beef, and let the butter melt into his baked potato. He had barely started to eat when Rikku finished her plate. "Ohhh," She whined as she saw he was eating alone, "I'm sorry. I'm just used to eating this way."

"Big family?" Auron asked.

"Kind of." She said with a smile. "I have my family in Sanubia, but it's mainly my Father and Brother. Then, there's my family in Besaid."

Auron took a bite from his steak, "You have two families?" he asked, "Are you... parents separated?"

Rikku shook her head. She raised her glass of wine to her lips, but the smell hit her first. It tickled. It smelled strong. "No," she said softly, "My mother died when I was really young."

Auron frowned. He knew too well it was hard to talk about death. About loved ones. "I'm sorry." he said.

She shook her head and smiled. She tried to will herself to taste her drink. "It's fine, don't be sorry." She said, "I go to Besaid to visit my cousin and friends."

"Oh." Auron tried to smile with steak in his mouth. "An Uncle? Aunt?"

"Uncle, by marriage." She said. "My cousin is... well, you may know her."

Auron looked down at his plate as he cut into his potato. "Who might that be?"

"Yuna Burasuka."

Auron put down his knife and fork. His food was caught in his throat, and he chugged down his glass of whine to free it. "Yuna?" He asked, "As in, Braska's daughter?"

Rikku nodded with a smile. "Yes."

"Your uncle... is Headmaster Burasuka?"

Rikku nodded her head again. "Yep." She smile wide, "You knew he married an Al-Bhed, right?"

Auron nodded as he poured himself a glass. _How could he not have known?_ "That I knew, yes." He knew of her, but sadly, never met her. He became friends with Braska just shortly after her death.

"She was my Aunt," Rikku said, "On my father's side. So when we were children, he agreed to let me spend summer's with Yuna."

Auron drank his second glass before her sentence was up. "Family." he said, "Family is good."

They were quiet after that. Auron finished his dinner, and called for Leo to grab their plates. Rikku finally convinced herself to taste her drink. It was sweet, and at the same time, made her head dance and her chest tight. _This is alcohol?_

"Rikku?" Auron broke the silence after some time. They had been seated at their table for almost an hour. Rikku's face was flushed from her glass of wine. He found it irresistible. Her lips were sticky with wine, and it only intensified the red already on her lips. The night wasn't going exactly how he had planned - not that he planned it to go a specific way. He just need to say it. "You're beautiful, Rikku."

Rikku's face rose to a temperature she couldn't number. Her heart raced a million miles a minute. Her eyes fell onto Auron's, who looked at her in a way she had never been looked at before. She watched his chest rise and fall slowly, in deep breaths; She could see the muscles in his neck, and around his shoulders move with each breath he took. Then she realized, as she watched him breathe, that she was not breathing. There were thousands of butterflies in her lower belly keeping her afloat. Awake. _Was she dreaming? Did he say what she thought he said?_ "Rikku?"

"Auron?"

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes?" She said in a breathy voice. Auron couldn't help but laugh. She was young, cute and completely oblivious. He leaned forward against the table and said it one more time, "I think you're beautiful."

Rikku flushed once more. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her throat. She wasn't sure if it was her, or the wine she drank, but he definitely roused feelings she never knew existed. "You do?" she asked.

"I know I do." he said.

Rikku covered her face as she giggled once again. She heard him laugh. The sound of his voice made her skin burn. "Why me?" she said against her palm.

Auron smile. His heart fluttered in a way he didn't recognize. He had never loved someone, not really. He had his fair share of women in his younger years, but no one he could genuinely connect with. No one who shared his passions, shared his thoughts. His dreams. He wasn't sure what Rikku thought of him, but he knew what he thought of her. "I knew from the time you first smiled at me, that you would mean something to me."

He reached forward and pulled her hands down from her face. He looked into her eyes deeply, and she returned the gaze. They were lost in each other. Auron fought the urge to take her hand in his and pull her close. He didn't want to scare her, rush her, or push her away. He just needed her to know. "My smile?" Rikku asked in a breathy voice.

Auron nodded,"Yes."

Rikku pressed her lips together. She felt dizzy. His words made her dizzy. Her heart and soul moved around each other in a dance - that was the only way she could describe the feeling. "Are you alright?" Auron asked; She was flushed, but knew it was more than just him. He regretted pouring her the wine. Her skin was hot, and she averted her gaze from his. This was the look of someone who just drank for the first time.

"I just feel a little dizzy, is all." she said, and covered her face again. Auron took it into his own hands. He walked over to the counter and paid the bill for their meals, then walked back over to Rikku to escort her back to the car. He took care while driving as he headed towards the university to take her home, but she stopped him. "Don't." she said with her eyes closed.

Auron stopped the car at an intersection, "What?"

"I can't go back there like this. They'll be so mad, you know?"

Auron frowned, "You need to lay down. I'm sorry, this is my fault."

"No, it isn't." She smiled; Her flushed cheeks only grew more pink, "I had a good time."

"If I don't take you home, they'll be mad at me." He said, referring to her friends. If they would be mad at her returning to the dorms drunk, they would be more upset with her not returning at all.

"I can't. The school..." she covered her face again. It was then Auron remembered. The rule book. This was definitely his fault. Balamb University had a strict non tolerance on alcohol or drugs; No excuses. Only time drinks were permitted were to upper class men during formals - no one else. She was a freshman. A freshman returning to her dorm drunk off a glass of wine. _Just one_ _glass._ "Fine." Auron muttered under his breath as he turned the car around. He had no choice. There was only one other place he could take her and no one would know. His home.

It took him no time to get them there. He parked the convertible just outside his front door. As careful, and as quickly as he could, he helped Rikku from the passenger seat and through his front door. Inside him small home was dark; Only a few steps in, and he kicked over a liquor bottle. _Dammit,_ he thought to himself. He hadn't been home really during the week, so he hadn't picked up. Not that he did, but she didn't need to see him live this way. Yet, here she stood, in the truths of his demons. In the darkness he moved her through his living room, and into his bedroom. He hadn't sleep there much, so it was presentable. When he was home, he would crash on his couch, or living room floor. For that, his room was nearly untouched. "Auron?" Rikku whispered as he laid her head on his pillow.

He didn't turn on his bedside lamp, and let the light of the moon outside illuminate the space. "Yes?"

"The pillow... smells like you."

Auron raised his eyebrows. "Because it's mine." he said.

Rikku opened her eyes. She looked at him with the green swirls who had grown to love, and smiled. She extended a hand towards him and touched the bristles of his trimmed beard, "Everyone told me to not take your class." she said in a quiet voice.

Auron stopped, and didn't say a word. He merely sat on the bed next to her and let her touch his face. His reputation followed him everywhere, it seemed. He knew it; It was a part of him. Drunk, Old Man Masamune. No one took him seriously. No one had faith in him. "Everyone told me to..." her voice trailed off as her fingers moved from the hair of his beard to the line of his lips, "But I couldn't just do that... I couldn't prejudge you... off of what other people said."

Auron's lips parted as he felt her fingertips. He felt a burning throughout his body. He fought the groan that wanted to escape him. "You looked so sad... so lost..." she whisperd as she traced his lips around, and once again, "I wanted to give you a chance..."

Auron closed his eyes and moved his lips against her fingers. _She's drunk. Don't._ "Thank you for that." he said, "Thank you for not judging me."

Rikku smiled at him, "And look... you proved them wrong, you know? You're a really good Professor..." Her fingers moved back to his beard, down his the skin of his neck and around his shoulders. Auron had to stop her. He pulled her hand away gently. "Rikku..."

"When I saw you earlier, I thought... I thought you were very handsome."

Auron blinked. He remembered her behavior during class, during the pop quiz. He couldn't help that grin that spread across his face. "Rikku, get some rest."

She pressed her face against his pillow and took in his scent. The smell of cologne and rum filled her; It made her insides flip and turn, and her legs tremble. "I can stay here all night..." she whispered as she turned her gaze towards his window to look at the moon. It was a beautiful night. His smell was over powering the wine in her system. His presence, so close to her, brought life to her muscles. Her thoughts. She was here, in his home, his room, his bed. _Ohhhhhhhhh,_ she whined mentally.

Auron moved her hair from her face. He let his fingers touch her face, her cheek. "Your hands are warm." she whispered.

"Rikku..."

"Auron..." she turned her gaze from the moon and at him. She locked eyes with him. Her heart wanted him. She couldn't explain it, and she didn't know what it meant; But she knew, somehow, they were supposed to be together. It wasn't the wine telling her this. It was a voice, somewhere in the back of her mind that told her so. "What's going to happen... after tonight?"

Auron's eyebrows knitted together, "What do you mean?"

"Us..." her voice was soft, breathy. Auron longed to touch her. Kiss her.

"What do you want to happen?" he asked her, truthfully.

Rikku giggled. She moved her hand to lay it upon his, and pressed her fingers in between his fingers, "I don't know how... this works..." she whispered.

Auron smiled. He looked at her smaller hand as it wrapped it's delicate fingers around his. She was his. He saw it in her eyes; She wanted to be his. "How about we let this happen as it happens." he said.

Rikku nodded her head, and squeezed his fingers. "Okay, Auron..." she whispered again.

He smiled at her, and turned his eyes towards the moon. Usually at this time of night he was drunk, in pain, and fighting with himself. Tonight was different. He felt like he was on a cloud, high on life. High on Rikku. To think how quick his life changed in just a week, in just the past few hours. If someone had told him that Monday that a young girl would have walked into his life, he would have thrown a bottle at them; But it happened. "Auron..." Rikku pulled at his hand.

"Yes?" He looked down at her.

Her eyes were soft. "Lay with me..."

"Are you sure?" He asked softly.

"I'm cold..." she whispered with a smile. He obliged; How could he say no? It was innocent enough. She wanted to feel his warmth. He laid just next to her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Rikku pressed her body against his, and laid her head on his chest. "You smell like your pillow..." she whispered.

Auron laughed quietly, "Because it is my pillow, Rikku."

"Can I sleep like this?" she spoke against his shirt. The warmth of her breath so close to her skin burned him. He couldn't fight the low groan that escaped him; It was inevitable. He lifted her chin, just slightly, only to be met by hungry eyes. _Does she know how I feel? What she's doing to me?_ "Rikku..." he whispered near her lips.

Her eyes slowly closed, and she sighed as she relaxed. He felt her fingers wrap and tighten around the rim of his shirt. He felt the pressure of her leg against his. With his left hand, he softly cupped her chin and pulled her face towards his. "You're going to mean so much to me, you know that?" He whispered against her lips.

Even though she didn't open her eyes, she smiled. Auron took that as an invitation. He pulled her small body closer towards his waist, his face closer to his and pressed his lips to hers. The sigh that escaped her made his heart stop. He groaned in pleasure in response, closed his eyes, and kissed her again. Deeper. Then, he heard her whimper. He opened his eyes to see her pink face and closed eyes. Her fingers still gripped his shirt tight. This was what he needed. Someone who lost themselves in him. Someone he could lose himself in... Someone to love.

"You taste sweet..." she whispered and giggled.

Auron couldn't help but smirk as he pressed his forehead to hers. "It's the wine, Rikku."


	9. 08

A/N: Just a quick chapter before the weekend starts! :)

* * *

Eight:

 _"They were here! Right here!"_

 _"Auron, you need to calm down."_

 _"Auron. Stop."_

 _Auron pulled at the arms of Braska and Khimari. Rain pelted down at them with full force. The water mixed with the blood that fell from the wound on Auron's face, and stained his white shirt a light pink. He was in pain, could barely breathe and it made him dizzy; But he was frantic. He had only left to get help for just a few minutes. "We need to find them! Help me," He yelled, "Fucking help me!"_

 _Braska pulled at Auron's shoulders as he ran for the edge of the dock. His car, that he said he crashed, was gone. All that was left around the dock were pieces of glass, wood, and tire marks. "Auron we can't do this ourselves. It's dangerous." Braska tried to calm his friend._

 _There was no use. Auron was ballistic. In tears. He pulled at Braska so hard the two of them nearly fell over the shattered fence and into the water. It was Khimari who grabbed them. He lifted Auron into his arms and held him there with force. Anything to detain him. "Auron. Braska get help. It will be okay."_

 _"It wont! It wont! God dammit let me go!"_

 _"Auron!"_

* * *

Auron's eyes popped open. He heard himself yell for a second, and the sound stopped. The ceiling of his bedroom slowly came into view. He felt hot, and cold. He felt wet. He rose his hand to his face, and felt it sticky with sweat. He groaned in discomfort. He could still here the splashing water around the dock in his head. The sound of his yells. He needed a drink.

"Auron?"

He nearly jumped put of his skin. Rikku sat next to him, upright, with a worried expression on her face. She had pulled the blanket from him and held it loosely in her hands. How could he have forgotten she was there with him? Auron sighed, "Im sorry I startled you." He said, "Go back to sleep."

"I can't." She said quietly, "You were screaming..."

Auron looked away from her and focused on his ceiling. He could still feel her worried eyes on him. Watching him. Trying to figure him out. "Don't worry about me." He said quietly.

How could she not? Rikku had tried to wake him for over ten minutes, but he wouldnt. Instead he yelled, screamed and pushed at her, all with tears streaming down his face. She had never felt so afraid for someone. She had never seen someone in such a nightmare state that they wouldn't wake. "Auron, I'm going to worry. That was scary."

Auron wiped sweat from his forehead. He was still hot, and it bothered him. He didn't need to feel frustrated around her. She didn't need to see him this way. He sat up straight, pulled his shirt from over his face and tossed it in his closet where a hamper stood open. He heard Rikku gasp just after, and he frowned; he knew why. His back was scarred, and parts were dark. He felt the tips of her fingers touch his skin. "Auron..."

Auron laughed nerously. "You weren't suppose to see me this way..."

"This is why you drink, huh?" Rikku asked. She was young, but she wasn't naive to the world and human nature. Depression could destroy someone. Auron only looked back at her, no word uttered. She looked at his face, and moved her hand to the scar on his eye. "You got all of these scars the same day?"

Auron closed his eyes as she caressed his face, " I did."

"And that's what you dream about?"

"Yes." Why was he telling her so easily? He never admitted that, not willingly. Yet, it felt so easy to talk to her...

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I never am." He answered honestly; But he grabbed her hand, and pressed his cheek against her warm skin, "But, right now, I am."

He didn't smile, but his words touched her. Here's the truth underneath the drunk man everyone hated. She learned more about him in a day than any other student gave him credit for in years. Her father always told her she had a skill for finding broken things, but not because these things were worthless or garbage; But because with her touch she could fix them. She could take any broken machina and make it run again, as well as tear it apart in one move. Not... that she would compare Auron to a broken machine, no; But he was broken, and her touch alone made him calm. _Is this what they call fate?_ she asked herself.

"If it's alright," Auron looked her in the eyes with a serious look, a pleading look, "I'd rather not talk about this. Not tonight." He said as he referred to his dreams. If he would tell her, it would be after some time. He wondered if he'd ever tell her.

"Ok." Rikku tried to smile, but found herself saddened. She told herelf, if the time came, he would open up to her. This was only the beginning.

Auron pulled her close to him, and pressed his lips firmly against the top of her head. Together they sighed and laid back down on his pillows. Outside of his window was the sound of cicadas, blissfully chirping away the night. The sound, plus the warm breath from Rikku on his chest, calmed Auron. Calmed him enough that as soon as he closed his eyes, he was asleep.

* * *

Morning came soon after. Auron and Rikku laid in bed for almost an hour, smiling at each other; admiring each other. It took some convincing on both of their parts to move from their comfortable spot. Rikku needed to get back to the university. She needed a fresh change of clothes and a bath; Auron, on the other hand, needed a drink. _And clean!_ Rikku laughed as they headed out.

The school grounds were quiet when she entered the University. Auron had dropped her off a block away, so she could enter the school alone and he could loop around the back. As she walked through the halls, she carried the shoes Yuna let her wear in her hands. When she reached the dorm area, and her front door, she was greeted by a Not So Happy note.

 _Call me the minute you're home. ~Yuna_

Rikku couldn't help but smile. _Yes, Mom._ She thought to herself as she folded the note in her hands. She reached into her purse and pulled out her keys to let herself inside. It was odd to have it empty. She had gotten used to Yuna and Tidus hanging around her room. For a second, she felt lonesome. "Well, I'm home." She said to the emptiness of her small dorm room.

 _Is it wrong I miss him already? Is it so bad... that I really, really want to see him again?_

* * *

Auron walked into the darkness of his classroom. The stale smell of alcohol had finally begun to fade. He reached his hand to turn on the light, but pulled his hand back as he realized he preferred the dark. He walked to his desk, sat in his seat, and reached under his desk for a bottle. His grasped the first he could reach and he pulled it to his face. It was white rum, never opened; Even in the darkness he could see that.

And then it started; The small voice in the back of his mind that told him not to drink lost to the memories of his demons. Despite his night with Rikku, and the morning spent with her in his arms, he could still hear the storm. The rain. He always could. Any minute spent sober was another minute hearing the sounds of his screeching tires and reliving that moment. He wanted to forget. He wanted to feel forgiven, but it was no use - there was no one alive that needed to hear his apology.

"This one is for you." He spoke to the air as he twisted the cap off of the bottle. "Bottoms up, old friend."


	10. 09

Nine:

Rikku waited until the afternoon to call Yuna and Tidus. She showered and relaxed with the water hitting her back. She had grabbed a muffin and milk from her small refrigerator for breakfast. She wanted to calm herself before seeing anyone; She thought of Auron endlessly. His face. His smile. His smell. Then she remembered his nightmare, and pushed away thoughts of him. If he wanted to tell her, he would. In time. It wasn't like they were an actual couple.

Just around one o'clock, she waited outside the univeristy,right near the front steps of the entrance. At this point students and school officials walked around, enjoying the the sun and nice weather for their Saturday afternoon. Rikku had brought a book with her to keep her mind busy as she waited. It was one of her Geography textbooks; It was the weekens, but she did still need to study. Professor Knight could hit her with a quiz at any time.

"Rikku!" Tidus' voice called her name. She looked up to see him running out of the university to where she sat. He waved his arm in the air, left and right. "I see you, Vneaht." She called back to him.

"I just got Yuna's message." He said as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and showed her the text, "So I came running."

Rikku smirked, "Is that why you hair is a mess?" She pointed at his blonde locks pointing in each and every direction.

Tidus rose his eyes up as he attempted to check his own hair but failed. With both of his hands, he used his finger to brush through the mess. It wasn't styled, but it was fixed and presentable. All that mattered really. "Sorry, I just woke up." He laughed.

"Late night?" Rikku asked in a teasing voice. Tidus turned red. He didn't answer, but moved his hands to Rikku so he couldgently scoot her aside on the bench she sat upon to make room for himself. "We just went for a walk," He sat as he made himself comfortable, "And talked."

Rikku smiled as she closed her textbook, "About what?"

"Besaid." He said.

"Awwww," Rikku teased again, "Were you two reminiscing?"

Tidus smiled, "You remember the night we climbed the old ruins and looked at the stars?"

Rikku nodded her head. She did remember. It was only a few years ago. The three of them snuck out of bed late at night, when all the adults were asleep. With Tidus as the main support, he helped Yuna and Rikku climb up the old pillars and followed them just after. They stayed there until morning. No one knew they were missing. "Yuna brought it up." Tidus said.

Rikku raised her eyebrows. "Oh?"

Tidus nodded and looked down at his hands as he turned red again. He locked his fingers together, "She told me she was really scared to climb, and that was the first time she had." He looked over at Rikku with a smirk on his face, "She said I made her feel safe. And she knew she'd always feel safe with me."

Rikku's mouth fell open. She pushed him playfully and laughed, "Ur edc muja!" _Oh it's love!_

It took Tidus a second, but once he translated the Al Bhed in his head, he turned pink. "You think so?" He said with a nervous smile.

Rikku nodded her head, "I think so." She said.

Tidus smiled. He sat up straight, ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Maybe you're right," He said, "But what about you? And the Professor?"

"Me and-"

"What Professor?" Another voice chimed into their conversation. It wasn't Yuna. Rikku turned around to see Zell standing behind the both of them, with his hands balancing his hover board on his shoulders. He smiled at her when she noticed him. Rikku felt awkward. "Hi Zell." She said with a weak smile.

"Z-Zell?" Tidus stuttered quietly so only Rikku could hear, "This is _the_ Zell?"

Rikku looked at Tidus with a face that told him: _Yes it is._ "Introduce me." he whispered.

"Zell, this is my friend, Tidus. The one I told you about."

"You told him about me?" Tidus whispered excitedly.

"Tidus... name sounds familiar..." Zell whispered to himself as he looked at them both, but after a moment extended his hand, "Oh right. You're friend." He said with a wide smile on his face. "'Sup. I'm Zell. Star player-"

"-of the Balamb Hawks! I know!" Tidus completed Zell's as he reached for his hand. He shook it with more enthusiasm than required. Zell couldn't help but laugh at him, in a kind way. He was used to having fans, but a friend of Rikku was a friend of his - that was for sure. "Nice to meet you, Tidus."

Tidus could only smile. He looked at Rikku with a _wow!_ face. Rikku couldn't help but smile. He officially made another friend, or she hoped so. She knew if he got the opportunity to try out and made the team, he would be the happiest guy on the planet. His chance to be accepted and not judged for being an orphan. It was all Tidus knew. "Well I'm glad... seems like you two can be friends." Rikku smiled.

Zell chuckled, "Yeah we should be," He said with smile, "like us."

A nervous smile covered Rikku's face; Her expression did not match Zell's. "Yes," she said, "Friends. Like us."

Tidus was oblivious to the awkward tension that fell between them. He was too busy on his ohone, texting the people he knew, about who he just met. He didn't see the nervousness on Rikku's face, or the grin on Zell's. "So, Rikku, what are you doing later tonight? "

Rikku looked down at her textbook as Zell moved to sit next to her. He placed his hover board in between his legs so he could lean on it. "Erm..." Rikku bit down on her bottom lip. She wasn't sure exactly. She hadn't had any real plans made, despite possibly spending her night with Yuna and Tidus once again... whenever Yuna decided to finally show up to talk to her she would confirm it. However, truthfully, she wanted to see Auron again. Make sure he was alright. That he wasn't drinking.

"Well?" Zell scooted closer to her.

Rikku's hand gripped the edges of her book. "Why?" She asked.

Zell grinned, "I wanted to, possibly, ask you on a date."

Rikku's eyes went wide. Her face turned pink. Her mind searched for a million different exit strategies yet settled on none. "You know, there's this cool spot on the beach that sells grilled food, does it all night. Thought it would be a good place to get to know each other better."

Rikku's face was numb. She was stuck. She didn't know how to turn him down or run away, but she needed to do something. "I... I..."

"You..." Zell waited after her pause.

"She's spending the night with me." A voice chimed in. Rikku looked up to, finally, be greeted by the smiling face of Yuna. "Yunie!"

Zell looked at the other young woman and smiled, "Hey... you look familiar." He said.

"I'm Yuna Burasuka."

"That's right! The headmaster's kid!" Zell gently shoved Rikku, "Look at you. Friends in high places."

"Cousins." Yuna corrected as she sat next to them.

Zell's mouth fell open, "Woah. You're the headmaster's niece?"

Rikku nodded her head. Things had gotten so awkward around her she had begun to sweat. She wiped the dampness from her forehead, "Yeah. I am."

Zell slapped his knee as he laughed. "Shit, that's great." He said, "Small world, huh?"

"Definitely." Yuna smiled as she grabbed Rikku's hand, "Were you ready to go?" She said to her younger cousin.

Rikku looked at her confused. Yuna widened her eyes a bit, and it became clear: this was her escape! She nodded her head three times and smiled, "Right. We have to go do... the thing."

Zell looked at them curiously, "The thing? You ladies leaving?"

Yuna nodded. She glanced at Tidus, who hadn't even noticed she had finally met up with them, and looked back at Zell, "She was waiting here for me, that's all."

With a tug she pulled Rikku to a stand and guided her back to the university. "Thank you." Rikku whispered when they were out of ears length.

Yuna laughed as she glanced back at Zell, who followed them with his eyes, and Tidus - who still hadn't noticed! "You have all these men swooning over you huh?"

Rikku blushed, "He's just..."

"Yes, yes... a friend." Yuna laughed, "He does not seem to want to stay that way."

"What about Tidus?" Rikku asked as she hugged her book to her cheat and walked into the school lobby.

Yuna puffed out a breath of air, "Oh, I'll deal with him later."

Back outside, Zell watched them enter the school and the doors close behind them. He sighed, defeated. "Yo, uh, Tidus."

Tidus finally looked up from his phone, the blonde locks of his hair falling on his forehead, "Yeah?" He sounded eager.

"Your friends just left."

Tidus jumped up in complete disbelief. He looked towards the front door of the school and was able to see their silhouettes inside. "Man... why did they just leave."

"They needed to, uh, do the _thing._ " Zell said.

Tidus knitted his eyebrows together, confused. "What thing?"

Zell looked at him with curious eyes, and it suddenly hit him. He had forgotten that his original question had remained unanswered. "Not sure. But um..." He stood up and pulled Tidus into him by his shoulder, "What Professor were you guys talking about?"

Tidus looked at Zell with trusting eyes, "Masamune." He said, "The History Professor."

Zell raised his eyebrows, jealousy ringing in his chest, "Oh, Old Man Masamune huh..."

Tidus felt as though he said too much, "Yeah but... it's not what you think."

"No... no, of course not." Zell said with a fake grin, "Of course not."

When Tidus remained silent, Zell patted him on the back, "So, um... try outs are Monday. Let me go sign you up."

And like that, Tidus had forgotten what he had just said. He jumped up and hooted excitedly. "Really?"

Zell nodded, without a smile, "Yeah. No problem. Least I can do for a friend of Rikku..."

* * *

Yuna sat on Rikku's bed as she braided her friends blonde hair. She had heard the entire story of Rikku's night, and of the small date she and Auron shared. She was more concerned for her friend, of course. "Are you sure about him?"

Rikku looked back at Yuna with a gentle sigh, "It was only one night... I mean, what if nothung happens."

Yuna smiled at her Al Bhed friend, "But the way you take about him, Rikku... even if it was just one night, I can hear it in your voice."

Rikku's face turned pink, "Hear what?"

"That you want more."

"We agreed to let things just happen, if they so happen." Rikku said as she turned to face her cousin.

Yuna smiled, "Which is smart, and responible. Of both of you."

"Yeah..." Rikku sighed as she looked down at the folds of her blanket. It was smart. They had only just met each other, and knew very little of one another. Not to mention the complications of her being a student and him a teacher, who knows what would happen. What would people say? What would the school say? What would her father say...

"Don't be sad." Yuna said, "Always look towards the bright side. Be happy. Like Tidus used to tell us, remember?"

Rikku smiled. Tidus was always the one to keep them smiling. He always reminded them that life was short, he would know. He told them that he was glad he hadn't given up swimming that day he woke up in the ocean. If he had given up hope and let himself drown, he wouldn't have made it to besaid. He wouldn't have met the best of friends anyone could ever ask for.

There was a knock.

And then a voice. A deep, rough voice. "Rikku."

Rikku's eyes went wide. She knew who it was; It was Auron. She just hadn't expected him. The look on Yuna's face was mutual. Why was he knocking at her door? "Yes?" Rikku said nervously as she moved from her bed to the door.

"Open the door. I need to talk to you."

A mix of fear and happiness bubbled inside of her. She put her hand on the door knob and slowly turned it until the door opened. She was met by the not quite sober gaze of Auron. His breath smelled of alcohol. He wore the same black shirt from the night before, and same pants. His hand still a mess from the morning. "Are you alright?" She asked him.

"I need to talk to you." He said again. "Can I come in?"

Rikku bit down on her lower lip, "I kinda have company, you know?" She scooted aside to let him see into her room. Yuna smiled nervously and waved at Auron, "Evening, Sir." She said.

Auron raised his eyebrows and rubbed the scruff of his beard. It was his fault. He hadn't anticipated Rikku to have someone in her room. He should have guessed as much, it was a Saturday and Saturday meant 'time with friends.' At least that's what I meant to him in his youth. "Um," Rikku bit down on her lip again as she looked up at Auron, "How did you find my room?"

 _Damn..._ "School student directory... I am a professor, so I do have access."

"Right, right." Rikku said in a nervous voice.

"I came at a bad time-" Auron started but stopped when Yuna stood from the bed and walked to the door. He looked at her, the daughter of his old friend. She resembled him, just slightly. He assumed the rest was what her mother looked like. Her one green eye had to have been the Al Bhed blood that ran through her veins.

"I can leave." Yuna said with a smile. She looked at Rikku and mouthed the words _Call me._ Rikku looked at her pleading - _Wait, don't leave!_

Yuna's eyes said the rest. As she pushed past Auron she looked at Rikku with eyes that told her to be happy. To do whatever it is her heart says. Only Rikku would know what was food for her, Tidus and Yuna could only be there to give advice and a shoulder if need be. They were officially adults. This was all her decision.

With Yuna gone, Rikku and Auron stood at the door frame in silence. She looked at him and his somber face, and felt saddened. What had happened that he needed to find her. "Do you still want to come in?" She asked.

Auron looked down at her, at her pale face and green eyes. His gaze fell on her lips, her neck, the slight exposed skin of her shoulders. "Yes." He said as he walked into her room. Rikku moved away from the door, only to let Auron close it behind him. He stood over her, his warm breath blending with hers in the air. Rikku lost herself in his eyes. "Auron?" She whispered, "Are you alright?"

Auron's hands pulled Rikku close to him by her lower waist. She gasped, startled, as she pressed her hands to his chest. She felt the intense beating of his heart. "Auron?" She said in a breathy voice.

"I'm going to tell you something about me..." Auron pulled her close and spoke against her lips. The smell of the alcohol was intoxicating. It sent shivers through out Rikku's body. Why, why would she like it so much?

"O-okay?" She spoke against his lips in return.

Auron pulled back an inch to look into her eyes, "...And you will decide what happens after I tell you."

Rikku didn't say a word. She looked up at him, and touched his face. She waited for him to start. Her eyes told him... to start. Auron saw it, and he knew he had full permission.

He cleared his throat. _I can't believe I'm doing this. Why do I need to tell her? Why does she need to know?_ "My friend... who had passed." He started, "Do you remember I said that?"

Rikku nodded.

The room fell silent. Not even the sound of the their breaths could be heard.

"I am in the reason why he is dead."


	11. 10

**A/N: thanks for the reviews loki'dWendy, cupofteaaliceandhatter, and mentira blanca! Always appreciate them :) sorry about the previous cliffhanger. Hopefully this chapter is enjoyable! And to mentira blanca, you put me to work! I can speak Spanish enough to get by, pero reading it is un poquitito deficil. :) but I read it nonetheless! I appreciate the feedback!**

 **Now, sorry, next chapter begins...**

* * *

Ten:

 _"Auron calm down! It's going to be okay!"_

 _Auron tried to wiggle free from Khimari's grasp, but the pain in his ribs stopped him. How many bones did he break? How was he still standing? Still fighting? His mind was foggy. His breaths were in short gasps. The pain from his arms made his head ache. Still, he fought for his friend to let him go. "Stop!" He grunted painfully._

 _Khimari placed Auron down on the ground. Braska placed a friendly hand on his shoulder, go reassure him. Auron sat there for a moment, on his knees painfully wheezing as tears mixed with rain on his face. "They're still out there ..." He said in a weak voice._

 _Braska knelt next to his friend, his hand on shoulder still, "I will get the authorities. Surely the SeeDs can search the ocean for days. There's still hope."_

 _Auron shook his head. Pain rang in his ears; He heard Braska, but then again, he didn't. "It's my fault..."_

 _Khimari kept his eyes at the sea. "Jecht..."_

 _"This isn't your fault," Braska said, "Believe me."_

 _Auron shook his head violently. He slammed his hands down on the shattered pieces of wood and yelled onto the air. "Shut up! It's my fault! It's my fucking-"_

 _Braska snatched Auron's face in his hands and forced him to look at him. His face was stern, sad and angry all at once. "I said calm down, Auron. This won't come back to you. I will take care of everything. Everything."_

 _"Braska..."_

 _"You're drunk... you won't remember this. This... won't haunt you."_

 _Auron sat on the ground, frozen. The water splashed again the broken fence of the dock with more force as the storm intensified. He had a few drinks. He could always drive. He and Jecht were the masters of liquor. They were the strongest men in all of Balamb. Yet, how... how..._

 _"Braska..." Auron grunted as he fought his tears._

 _You won't remember this..._

 _This won't haunt you..._

 _"Khimari... call the garden. Gather the need to get out there..."_

* * *

There was a ball, or a frog, or a rock - just something - caught in Rikku's throat. The tips of her fingers went numb at his words. She locked eyes with him, and while he remained silent, she attempted to search for answers. She wanted to find out his story before he said anything else. She couldn't place judgment on him, not yet, but she was scared of the story that followed his statement. What happened in his past?

"His name was Jecht." He said.

Rikku stared at him, her heart pounding in her chest. "What happened?" She asked on a quiet voice.

She felt Auron's hands tighten around her waist. It was as if he was afraid she would run away. "Car accident." He said, "I was driving."

Rikku nodded her head slowly.

Auron sighed. "It was raining... a storm. We had just ate dinner."

"At the restaurant you took me too?" She asked, again, in the same quiet voice.

Auron nodded his head. His heart pounded in his chest. _She's listening... she hasn't run away yet._ "The very same." He said, "We were heading to his home when I swerved off the road and crashed into the docks." He paused for a minute. His mind raced with a million thoughts. A million voices. His ears echoed with the sounds of the crashing waves. He could still see Jecht's face clear in his mind. "I lost him in the waters... the entire city searched for him, but he was lost."

Rikku pouted her bottom lip. Her heart was in her gut and there it beat in with saddened rhythm. "This... this is why you drink?"

Auron nodded his head. "Its the only way I won't remember."

Rikku cupped his face in her hands. She let the bristles of his beard tickle her palm. "You can't hold this in, you know?" She spoke to him in a soft voice, "It will kill you."

"I died a long time ago, Rikku."

 _There. There he is. The sad man behind the smile. The same, sad professor I saw the first day of school._ Rikku couldn't say anything. She merely wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as tight as she could. She wanted him to feel it, to feel that was ok. She knew a hug couldn't erase his past, his memories, but it could make him feel better in that moment. Even if it were only a second.

"Rikku..." He whispered as she hugged him. Her warmth made him feel at ease. If only he could stay that way, in her arms. In her presence. She was so accepting. So forgiving. For someone so young, how could she carry the maturity of someone he needed. "Well..."

Rikku looked up into his eyes after some time. "Do you have more secrets, Auron?"

He paused. He searched her eyes, her face. He couldn't scare her. He couldn't lose her, not yet. "No." He said with a weak smile.

Rikku exchanged the same smile, and loosened the grip on her hug. "Where does this go, Auron?" She asked.

"I left that in your hands."

Rikku blushed and looked away from him, "Your past isn't your fault... I can't hold it against you." She said softly, "I can...only help you move forward."

Auron raised his eyebrows. "Will you?" He asked.

Rikku nodded as she met his gaze once again. "Yes." She said, simply.

"Then I suppose I can kiss you again?" He asked.

Rikku's face turned bright red, "Y-Yes."

* * *

Both Rikku and Auron accepted the beginning of a relationship that night. Not wanting to rush things, of course, Auron excused himself before he couldn't control himself. Floating on cloud nine, Rikku called both Yuna and Tidus to her room where she gushed about he made her feel. She did, however, keep his secret to herself. There was no need to spread his demons around the school. She would never do that to him. Ever.

The next few weeks passed by easily. Rikku found herself enjoying her others classe, but of course, favored her beloved History of Spira. Despite the love interest in one another, during class, they kept it civilized. Auron was her teacher. Rikku the student. This way, no one would catch on. They could see each other in secret, at night, when all of the university was asleep. They tried not to make a habit of it. _Absence makes the heart grow fonder,_ Auron would tell her; And it did. She ached for him endlessly.

It wasn't until the end of his probabtion month came near that Auron actually approached Braska. Nothing serious, and nothing that had to do with their friendship. More or less Auron needed to follow up on the status on his presumed new students who hadn't entered his class yet.

"I had honestly forgotten." Braska said to Auron who sat opposite of him in his office. He kept his office dim, with only the light of the sun inside. That Saturday afternoon had been cloudy; Signs of a storm approaching.

Auron sat still, with one leg folded across the other. His arms were relaxed on the arm rests of the chair he sat upon. He looked his friend in the eye; His sunglasses rested on top of his head. "You forgot?"

Braska nodded. His long hair was tied in a ponytail behind his head. He had papers on his desk; To distract himself he sorted through them casually. "Apologies, Auron, but I did."

Auron grumbled under his breath. He couldn't believe it. Why hadn't Khimari told him? "And what of Khimari? Is he here?"

"No." Braska said flatly, "Business up in Gagazet."

Auron nodded his head and looked away from Braska. There was an angry that boiled inside of him, but he fought it. There was no need to fight for a friendship that Braska did not want to keep. With his eyes still averted from Braska's, Auron spoke in a deep, annoyed voice, "Now what about my class?"

"Right." Braska again fiddled through papers. The sound of the ruffling irritated Auron more than he thought possible. He watched Braska grab one sheet at a time, and glance over them - or pretend to glance at them.

"Braska..."

Braska turned around in his seat to file away some of the paper in the cabinets behind him. He cleared his throat when Auron said his name. "Would you mind telling me about the relationship you have wit one of your students?"

Auron sat up straight in his chair. His glasses slid from the top of his head down to the tip of his nose. "What are you taliking about?"

"The rumors are spreading, Auron. Not that it matters, but I'm curious."

Auron looked at Braska with a serious expression. He could smell a bluff in Braska's words, somewhere. "If it doesn't matter, than why ask?"

"Do you want the past to haunt you, old friend?"

 _Friend? Old friend?_ Auron chuckled slightly. He sat back against his seat and shook his head. Braska could only be a friend when it was convenient, it seemed. "I've managed up until now."

"Auron I'm only saying you should be careful and think of your actions..."

Auron did not see the headmaster to get lectured like a child. It was his life and his decisions. Rikku was an adult, despite the fact that she was a student, and with her age brought her own abilities to make her own choices. It didn't affect his class nor was it affecting the school. There was no need for him to explain himself. "I need you to worry about my class. That's all." Auron said as he stood.

Braska watched his friend head towards his office door. Thunder roared outside; The storm had finally started. Auron grasped the door knob in his hands; _Rikku, I'm coming. Don't worry about the lightning._

"Auron wait."

Auron pulled the door to him but stood his ground. He stared out into the empty hallways. The sound of raindrops echoed in the halls. "What is it?"

"You do know that I do still care. Don't you?"

Auron sighed. Was he suppose to accept Braskas odd behavior towards him as care and worry. For the past few years, as far as he was concerned, Khimari was his only companion. "Braska..."

"I haven't forgotten... I just never know what to say." Braska said in a sad voice.

Auron closed his eyes. He pressed his forehead against the edge of the door and took in a deep breath. _I never know what to say either._ "Just tell me one thing."

"Of course."

Auron heard Braska sit upright in his seat, ready to listen. He looked back at him to see him smiling. A smile; Braska hadn't smiled at him in so many years. "How did you know?" He meant about Rikku. There were no rumors. They were a locked secret.

"Yuna can't keep secrets from me." Braska chuckled, "No matter how she tries."

Auron sighed. He had forgotten about that. He smiled weakly as he pulled the door all the way open. As he stepped out into the hall, he waved an arm up in the air to say goodbye.

"Just worry about my class."


	12. 11

Eleven:

Rikku stood in the parking garage, just near the exit. She and Auron had agreed to meet there the previous night. He told her he wanted to take her somewhere. Somewhere special. Peaceful. _At Seven,_ he told her, _Just wait for me there, I won't be late._ Just ten before six Rikku had ran out of her room with a bright orange hoodie over her head, fearing the storm. She knew she only needed to go to the garage, and wait. Not long after, she knew, her knight would come in his car and swoop her away to whatever magical place he wanted her to see.

But it was fifteen past seven, and the storm had grown unruly. Rikku whimpered to herself. She hunched herself down close to the ground to steer clear of the windows close by; She couldn't avoid hearing the thunder, but she could avoid seeing the storm. The way the trees crash against themselves outside scared her. It took her back to that day, and the horrible machina her brother made her touch...

"Dammit, Auron," she spoke to the ground, "Where the hell are you?"

Thunder crashed outside. It sounded as though something hit the side of the school; Something hard? _Oh no, fiends? Really big fiends?_ Rikku thought to herself; seven her thoughts quivered in her same frightened voice. "Ahhhhh..." she whimpered again as she bit down on her bottom lip, "Oh, I hate you right now, Auron..."

"Do you really?"

Rikku hopped up the moment she heard Auron's voice chime in above her. Her hands wrapped hard around his neck, to which he gasped in discomfort. He tried to pull at her arms but it was no use, and he knew this. She was traumatized of storms. "I'm sorry I'm late." He said.

Rikku shook her head against his shoulders. He had put on a black jacket, that after running in the rain, was wet and smelled of grass. She didn't care. She only wanted out of the storm. She couldn't bare listen to it anymore. "Rikku?"

"Just take me to whatever magic heaven place you wanted to go to and getmeoutofheredammit!"

She spoke so fast at the end, Auron couldn't help but laugh. This was the side of Rikku he had gotten used to and learned to love. Her small whimpers and whines. Her childlike behavior. It was a breath of fresh air to his serious demeanor. She gave his life color. She gave spark to his personality. He lifted her and cradle her in his arms; Like a man who would carry his wife. He moved his lips to her forehead, and there he planted a firm kiss. "That's fine." He said, "I've called a taxi."

Rikku looked up at him, her eyes barely visible from the hood of her sweater. She searched his face and his eyes, but found nothing she had hoped to find. "A taxi?" She asked.

Auron nodded as he walked towards the exit of the garage. His feet squeaked with each step he took, as each of his shoes had stepped in puddles of water. "Yes."

"But someone would see us..."

"I'd rather not drive in this weather." He said as he looked down at her. His eyes said the rest; _It was raining just like this that night..._

"Ooohhhh you're right." Rikku whined. She pressed her face hard against his jacket as he took her outside. The water hit the skin of her bare legs as she wore shorts and high socks. With the wind that followed each rain drop, she was cold and cold quick. She tried her hardest to ignore it. To ignore the outside. She knew it was only a matter of time before she would see the flash of lightning.

To her surprise, despite Auron being late, his Taxi was not. She was only outside for a minute before in the warm interior of the car he ordered. She opened her eyes once inside and saw Auron talking to the driver, before they both entered along with her. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"No place far." He said.

Rikku eyed him curiously as the taxi started down the street and turned the corner. A part of her wanted to watch the windows to see where they were headed, but the flases of lightning stopped her. She kept her hand in Auron's, fingers righting holding onto his, so each time the storm roared through the skies he would be her comfort.

"Here, Mr. Masamune." The driver said.

Auron patted the man on the shoulder and pulled Rikku's hood over her face, "Just close your eyes and run with me." He told her.

She obliged. What else was she to do? Looking at the rain, lightning and the rocks that moved with the sound of thunder was out of the question. Rikku held onto Auron's arm as he guided her through grass and bush. She made sure to listen to the sound of his footsteps; His breathing. So she wouldn't lose him. And when their feet hit pavement, and the rain stopped beating down upon her head, she felt safe. Secure. She moved her hood from her face and ran her fingers through her damp blonde hair, "Where are-"

She stopped. She looked around her as she was inside of a tall, white hallway. She recognized the symbol on the wall. Even the tile beneath her feet. She couldn't help but turn around and see the sight of a parking garage. "The Garden?" She asked in a confused voice, "We're at Balamb Garden?"

Auron nodded his head. He pulled her hand and her body so she was close to him; So he could catch the smell of her shampoo mixed with rain. "Yes, this is Balamb Garden."

"But I thought you said it would be someplace peaceful? Taking me to where I used to go to school is the farthest-"

"This is the old part of the Garden," Auron said as he pulled her to walk with him; He could feel she was reluctant, "No one comes through this side of the school. Not for years."

Rikku looked around, high and low. It did dawn on her that she had no actual memory of the mysterious hallway. She had taken almost every class possible, minus those that would have qualified her for the Seed program, and not once was there a white hallway. That's when she heard a roar in the distance. "What was that?" She asked, frightened.

Auron smiled at her. He cupped her small face in his hands so his thumbs could wipe the water from her cheeks. He took the time to lose himself in her eyes. "This was the old training area for SeeDs. Before they were almost disbanded. Back when... they were really important."

Rikku smiled weakly, "Is this going to tie on to a pop quiz somehow? The History of SeeDs?"

Auron laughed. "No pop quiz. But... some history." He said as he walked towards the entrance of the training center.

Rikku watched him walk for a second before quickly following. It took her a few run steps to catch up. "History of Balamb?" She asked.

"No."

She stumbled slightly over her own feet bur caught herself before she fell. She grunted, a bit frustrated. "I thought you said you were going to take me somewhere peaceful?"

Auron turned around, placing one of his arms against the walls of the hallway so he leaned against it and smiled at her. His smile was warm; sweet. "It is a peaceful place." He said as he extended his hand to her; She grabbed it in her own, of course, and he continued, "This place was always peaceful to me when I trained here."

Rikku's eyes widened curiously as she looked at his smile. "You? You trained here?"

"That's where the history comes in."

Auron turned around and walked into the ope, leafy area of the training ground. He could hear the eager steps of Rikku behind him. The smell of the ground hit him, retrieving dormant memories of his youth to play them in his mind. He closed his eyes as he remembered his SeeD exam, and how he trained for hours to defeat the t-rex. He wanted to be the best there was. The best Balamb had ever seen. _Where did my youth go?_ "You were a SeeD?" He heard Rikku ask behind him.

Auron half nodded and laughed. "Right after the admittance ceremony, the officials of Balamb thought we were a waste of money and time. We were useless brats... So no, I never really was a SeeD." He sighed as he remembered how hard rhe disappointment had hit him, "I transfered to the university for what they called real studies and started to major in teaching. A few years after that, the SeeDs were reinstated as small law enforcement cadets." He laughed to himself as he said that, "Guess it was better late than never."

Rikku walked around the open area, her fingers gently touching the tops of the large flowers and wide leaves. Somewhere near them she could hear the sound of water; She could also smell it. It made her feel settled. "Auron..." she said quietly.

He walked behind her in slow steps. The sound of their shoes crushes the fallen leaves echoed in his ears. Auron watched her body move from side to side as she swayed with the sounds of the center. "You like it here, don't you?" He asked her.

She smiled with closed eyes, "I guess this is peaceful."

Auron took one large stride to put himself behind her. He wrapped one arm around her lower waist, pulling her body to his, while his other hand moved aside the locks of her hair. She sighed, content. The sound made him shiver. "We've spent this time learning about each other," He whispered to her; in between words he would plant a soft kiss on the nape of her neck. Each kiss made her body tremble, and this excited him, "Telling each other our secrets. Our past."

"Mhmm..." Was the only way Rikku could respond. Her body was on fire. Her mind was lost in his voice.

"I thought I'd show you a good side of me. Something... I was proud of." Auron whispered. He turned her head to face him and caught the glossy look in her eye. How long had it been since someone looked at him in that way? "Rikku."

Again, she could only respond one way. "Mhmm..."

He grinned. Auron loved the effect he had on her. When their bodies would get close, she would lose herself. She lost touch of reality. This was the affection he longed for. The love he wanted to see. "Rikku there is something else I wanted to tell you... why I brought you here."

She nodded her head as she listened. She was happy enough to be there, standing, wrapped in his arms. But hearing him talk was icing to the cake, "Yes, Auron."

"I love you." He said.

It was as if all the sound inside the training center had stopped. Rikku could only hear her heart beat. His heart beat. The distant roars seemed like echoes in a dream. She opened her eyes to look into his, and saw a light she had never seen before. A fire; A burning passion. Rikku couldn't fight the urge to bite down on her bottom lip as her soul sprang to life. She thought she could hear her heart sing. She asked herself mentally if she heard him right, but she knew she did. She heard him. He loved her. Their nights of running around the school shadows at night to act like lost lovebirds had lead to this very moment. It lead to a new chapter in both of their lives. "Auron..." she whispered.

"I love you..." He said again. His heart ached. Did she not feel the same? Why hadn't she said it back? Perhaps it was because he was older, and understood his heart more than someone her age. Or perhaps he wasn't the one for her. Or perhaps-

"I love you too..." she finally found the strength to whisper.

Auron's fingers gripped around her wais. He was afraid if he let her go, she would disappear. He was afraid it was all a dream. "Do you?" He asked in a deep voice, his lips just am inch from hers.

Rikku nodded her head. "I do." She breathed against his lips.

Auron pressed his lips to hers in a deep, passionate kiss. The sigh that left her body aroused him. His body trembled with hers. His hands gripped her tighter, leaving indents in her skin. By the sound of her gentle whimpers, she enjoyed it. "Rikku..." He groaned her name against her lips.

Within seconds they were on the ground. Auron pressed her body against the grass with his own. The sound of her small whimpers echoed around them, blending in with the noise and cries of the fiends deep in the training area. Rikku's legs wrapped around his waist, pinning him to her; Warming her body. The weight of him excited her. His passionate groans made her skin tingle. As his hand found a way into his shirt, she bit down on her lip and broke their kiss, "What if someone comes in?" She panted.

Auron kissed her bottom lip, then her top, before planting another full kiss upon her mouth. He heard her, but didn't want to stop to answer. He wanted her. Her heat. Her kiss. Her body. He ached and burned for her, and knowing she loved him as he loved her only fed his flames. She was it for him. "Auron..." she panted as she felt his hands groped around her waist.

"No one comes in here. Ever." He breathed out as he moved his lips to her neck. She cried out quietly.

"Auron...Wait."

He pulled away from her, to look into her eyes. _Fuck, Rikku, don't stop me. Please._

"I'm scared." She whispered.

Auron took the second to calm himself. He placed his palm upon her cheek and let her fingers caress her skin. "I won't hurt you." He said softly.

"Ever?" She whispered, her voice more pleading.

"Ever. Not in any way..."

Rikku moved her head up towards the nape of his neck, where she planted small, tender kisses on his skin. A deep, low growl slipped past his lips; He had to fight to stop himself from tearing off her shirt and throwing her shorts in a bush nearby. "Can you bare the storm one more time, Rikku?" He asked her.

Flusterd, she looked at his face, his eyes, his lips and nodded her head. "I can... for you."

"I'll carry you if you need me to."

Rikku giggled, her body still tingling with sexual desire. "But why?"

He moved his lips down to her ear where he whispered to her lovingly, "I want to do this right..." He whispered, "if you will let me."


	13. 12

Twelve:

 _"What were you doing, Auron?" Braska sat down in the only seat next to the infirmary bed. His face was full of worry, and anger. He had stretched his fingers out, then closed them in a tight fist, over and over to calm himself. Khimari stood closeby, as guard, near the entrance to Auron's room. Hours had past since the accident. Balamb's SeeDs were in action out by the ocean docks, desperately searching for any survivors from the accident. Auron was questioned endlessly, but only gave vague answers. When he became frantic, Braska did the answering for him - as best as he could, seeing as he wasn't involved. However, he made himself involved..._

 _"I'll ask again, Auron. What were you doing?"_

 _Khimari loomed back from the door at his quiet friend. Tears were rimmed around his eyes still; Auron hadn't found the strength to stop crying, so he did so silently. It pained Khimari. Auron had always been the strongest of their group. Auron had always been the most dependable; Responible. What happened? "Auron. Talk." Khimari said, the tone of his voice concerned._

 _Auron couldn't bare look at his friends. Tears fell down as his face as he continued to stare out the window by his side; Outside the storm continued without an end in sight. He could see squads of SeeDs running towards the docks. He wondered how many of the cadets did they need? Would they find them? Could they save them?_

 _"Auron!" Braska had become impatient._

 _The muscles in Auron's body ached, even with the medicine the nurses had given him. He tried to move his head but felt a muscle in his neck pull down to his ribs and he hissed painfully. "Ah..." He breathed out as he closed his eyes, "Can't I just be left alone?" His voice was mixed in with painful gasped._

 _"No." Braska said with clenched fists, "I need to know what happened."_

 _Auron swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat. " I told you..."_

 _"No. I need to know eveeything. Why were you out this late at night? How could you get in a horrible accident with them in the car? Drinking!"_

 _"Braska, I..."_

 _"I need to know because I put myself on the line."_

 _Khimari turned to face his two friends. His arms were folded across his chest. With his back to the door, he knew he could hear if someone approached them. "No secrets, Auron." He said._

 _Those words helped Auron turn his head. He hissed as he did, and couldn't help but feel as though his body would be torn to shreds. He wondered then how he put up so much of a fight with them. He could barely move. "No secrets..." He said._

 _Braska nodded as he looked from Auron to Khimari, "No secrets..."_

 _Auron took in the deepest breath his injured ribs allowed him to take in. "I told Jecht everything..."_

 _Braska's eyes went wide. "About you and..."_

 _Auron nodded his head slowly. He could feel the look of disapproval from Khimari. He felt ashamed. "Auron. Why?" Khimari asked._

 _He closed his eyes as he fought his tears. He needed to calm himself. "It was... a mistake. I shouldn't have..."_

 _"Auron..."_

* * *

Auron opened his eyes and found himself staring up at his ceiling. The fan from the light fixture spun slowly, and he felt cold. Again, he was covered in sweat. Why, why was he dreaming it all again? He hadn't had a dream in over a week. Since Rikku had become such a part of his life, he hadn't felt the need to ponder on his past... to drink.

 _Rikku..._

He rolled over onto his side to look at her; Rikku. She slept, bare, under his covers. A peaceful expression on her face. Her hair was undone, and fell around the pillows and her shoulders. Her cheeks were still flushed with pink. Auron leaned in slightly to touch her cheek, to feel her warmth. The simple sight of her lifted the weight of his sins off his shoulders. "Rikku..." He whispered.

She didn't move or respond to her name. Auron didn't mind. He smile. He moved his hand from her cheek to her shoulders and around her arms. He thought back to their night, and took in a deep breath. The sound of her gasps and cries still echoed in his ears. The taste of her lips still on his. She was it for him.

And yet, there he laid awake nightmares. He wondered to himself if they would ever stop. If he could ever find himself at peace. Not wanting to disturb her, Auron sat up and stood. He stretched his back and neck, left and right. He groaned in slight discomfort, but nothing serious; He had a sore spot on his neck from sleep. He wasnt sure of the time, but a cup of coffee sounded like a good idea. He took one more look at Rikku before walking out of his room and into his kitchen.

His home was dark. Auron didn't bother to turn on the light. Even if he hadn't had a drink, he still preferred the darkness. With the light of the moon coming in through his windows, he walked over to his coffee machine and started to prep a small pot. _I'll make enough, in case she wakes up,_ He thought to himself.

It was then out the corner of his eye he saw a bright light. A small light, just on the far end of his kitchen table. He turned around to fully face it, only to see it was his cell phone. "What?" He whispered to himself.

It stopped after a while, only to light up again. He sighed. Whoever it was, was persistent. He couldn't help but laugh. He wondered if it was Braska. Had he seen hI'm with Rikku after their small talk? Auron knew he didn't need to explain himself. He pressed the On button on his coffee machine and started his walk over to his phone. Upon looking at the screen, he laughed again - it was Braska. "What is it, Braska?" He spoke to the air as the call ended.

Yet, it was after that his smile faded. Not only had Braska call him once, twice... but fifteen times. Auron slid his finger over the screen of his phone to see Braska had been calling him all night. What was so important that he needed to call him so late? He read the time stamps of each call:

11:54 PM

12: 15 AM

12:22 AM

... the list went on until the last call: 3:43. He lifted his phone and redailed his friend. It didn't ring one full time before he heard Braska's frantic voice. "Where the hell are you?!"

Annoyed, Auron leaned against the edge of his table with his legs crossed casually. "Home. Why does it matter?"

"I need you to come to the school" Braska demanded.

Further annoyed, Auron scoffed into the phone, "I don't see why I need to. I'm busy."

"Dammit, Auron."

"Just tell me what it is." Auron said as he watched the stream if coffee as it brewed.

"I need you to drop you class."

Auron stood straight. His annoyance turned to anger. He could hear the edges of his phone as he couldn't control his grip. "Why? I did what you told me to. Why make me cancel my class?!"

"Because of your new students..." Braska's voice sounded sad. Worried.

Auron couldn't help but laugh. "For fuck's sake, getting students was suppose to save my job."

"Auron listen to me..."

"No, you listen to me-"

"Tidus is one of your students." Braska's voice cut off as he stopped himself.

Auron's heart stopped. Withot realizing, he slid down against his table and found himself sitting on the floor. His thoughts raced a million miles a second. "It can't be."

"It is..." Braska said, "We didn't notice at first... but he is him, Auron. It's Tidus."

The coffee machine's beep shattered his thoughts. Auron couldn't breathe. He thought back to that night. He remembered looking into the rear view mirror to check on the sleeping boy as he talked to Jecht. He remembered the guilt he felt as he spoke to his friend. He remembered promising himself he'd still watch over him, even if Jecht hated him. Instead, he accidentally ran his car off the road and killed them both. "No Tidus died that night..." Auron stuttered.

He could hear Braska struggle to maintain himself, "They never found his body, Auron..."

Auron couldn't think. Couldn't breathe. "Braska..."

"Auron... he's alive. You need to cancel this class..."

"I cant..." Auron whispered into the phone. "I worked toon hard to redeem myself, Braska..."

"This will ruin you, Auron..."

"Auron?" Rikku's gentle voice sounded in the kitchen. Auron looked up so quickly that his phone slipped from his hand and fell to the floor just next to where he sat. He looked at her as she stood wearing his shirt. She looked groggy as she rubbed her eyes and yawned quietly. Faintly, he could hear Braska calling his name still.

"R-Rikku..." He breathed.

Rikku yawned again, "What are you doing up so late?" She asked and then sniffed the air, "Are you making coffee?"

Auron couldn't wipe the look of shock from his face. He glanced down at his phone; he could still hear Braska. "Y-yes... I'm making coffee."

Rikku smiled at him, and turned to walk away. She couldn't help but look back at him, to give him a sly, sexy smile, "Pour me a cup, please, Mr. Masamune?"

Auron figured she couldn't see his expression in the dark. He had tears streaming down his face and onto his chest. His demons had emerged in just one call. "I'll bring... you coffee, Rikku." He said.

As she reached his bedroom, he bit down on his lip. "I love you..." He called to her.

She turned and smiled at him before the door, "I love you too, Auron."

Auron picked up his phone and pressed it to his ear as he heard Braska say, "Dammit, Auron, this is going to ruin you."

He took in a deep breath as he fought his tears, "Brask... I will fix this."

"How? Auron, how the hell can you fix this?"

"I don't know... but I will..."


	14. 13

Thirteen:

 _"Mileena... told you everything?"_

 _Auron's head spun. It ached painfully in between his eyes. There was a nauseating pain deep in his lower belly. He shook his head as he attempted to shake away the alcohol; Because of it, each rain drop that hit the glass of his drivers side window sounded heavy and loud in his ears. It made him sick. Why was it storming so bad?_

 _He looked over at his long time friend, Jecht, who refused to look at him. They had sat in silence inside of Auron's car for minutes now, but the time felt like hours. Auron checked his rear view mirror to look at the sleeping Tidus, his 'nephew.' His guilt cut into his insides. He could have never thought a mistake he had made so many years before would come back and haunt them in such a way. He never meant to hurt anyone. Neither did Mileena. It was a mistake, that's all. So why say it? Why? Did it eat her up so much after all this time?_

 _"Jecht?" Auron started to drive when his friend gave no response. He had recieved the call from Jecht just a few hours after talking to Mileena; She had called him in tears. 'Auron, I told him everything.' She said, 'And now he wants a divorce.' Auron only knew it was a matter of time before Jecht would call him, and he waited patiently. At a pub. Drinking. Drinking away his guilt. He couldn't say no to Jecht who told him to pick him up; he had taken Tidus to an ice cream shop to calm him down. But there they were, in silence, and Auron driving with no destination. "...Jecht?"_

 _"Were you ever going to tell me?" The silence was broken. Jecht spoke in a pained voice, but still kept his eyes on the storm outside._

 _Auron stopped at a stop light. Outside the storm intensified. Perhaps it was because they were right near the docks, and the waves were carried into the wind. "I... I..." He stuttered._

 _His voice was met by the angry gaze of his friend. Jecht finally found the patience to look at Auron. His eyebrows were knitted together with betrayal. "You... you..." He taunted, "You never planned on it, did you? It was going to be the biggest secret between you two."_

 _"Jecht it was so long ago. Tidus wasn't eve-"_

 _"Even born. Oh, I know." Jecht slammed his hands down, in fists, against the dashboard in front of him. Auron quickly looked back to see if Tidus had woke up because of it, but no. He didn't wake. The boy didn't need to see them this way. He was so young..._

 _"Jecht, I was drunk. She was... drunk-"_

 _"She wasn't drunk. She was desperate..." Jecht grumbled, and looked at Auron, "And those were her words..."_

 _Auron sighed, "Look, there's no excuse, dammit. I know that. But know she loves you. She loves you so much."_

 _"Fuck you, Auron." Jecht snarled as Auron stopped the car just near the end of the docks, "Fuck both of you."_

 _"Jecht... wait... you need to calm down."_

 _Jecht couldn't help but laugh, "Is this way you were always around? Huh? With Tidus?"_

 _The lightning that flashed across the sky made Auron's yes burn. "W-what?"_

 _Jecht laughed again, "You think he's yours, don't you? Your way of playing Dad..."_

 _Auron took his turn to slam his hands on his steering wheel, only to regret it just after. His head swirled uncomfortably. "Dammit, Jecht. I am not Tidus' father. You are! That's your son!"_

 _"Ha," Jecht scoffed, "You don't sound so sure of yourself..."_

 _Auron covered his face with his hands. He pressed the tips of his fingers gently into his eyes to relieve the pressure in his head. He needed to keep himself composed. He needed to diffuse the situation. From Tidus' sake. For Mileena. If he hadn't slept with her all those years ago, this wouldn't be happening. "Jecht... he looks like you.."_

 _"No, he looks like his mother." Jecht said as he glared at Auron._

 _Auron pulled his hands down to his lap and took in a deep breath. "Jecht... Im sorry."_

 _"I don't want to hear you're sorry..."_

 _"Jecht..." Auron closed his eyes. His friend had every right to be upset, angry, furious. He had done everything wrong to betray their friendship, regardless if it was years before. He took another breath before turning to face his friend, only to be met by Jecht's fist to his face. He reached to stop the second fist from coming, but it was hard while he was intoxicated. He took the second blow. And a third. Auron felt blood trickle down from his mouth from a wound in his cheek._

 _"Jecht!" He yelled as he pushed his friend away, but it didn't stop him; Jecht came right back at him. It was then he heard a small cry. Auron looked at the back seat to see Tidus had woken up. The boy was pressed against his seat, holding onto himself as he cried. The fear on his face made Auron angry. "Stop it! Tidus is-"_

 _"Is my son!" Jecht yelled and reached for Auron's neck._

 _Everything that happened next was too fast for Auron. He felt his foot slip onto the gas, and his car plowed forward through the wooden fence of the dock. He felt his ribs crack as he was lunged forward by the impact. He caught a glimpse of Jecht, who had slammed his head against the window and was unconscious. As the water filled the car, he leaned back as far as he could from his seat to try and free the boy from his seat belt. "Come on..." He growled as the water levels grew._

 _He managed to pull Tidus out. They were both out, fully submerged underwater and being pulled by the force of his sinking car. He was dizzy. Sick. His body screamed in pain. He needed to reach the surface. He needed to swim._

 _As Auron's head popped up from the roaring waves, he caught his breath. He knew he would call for help the second he got Tidus to safety. He thought all of this, he did... only when he looked at his arms and down at his hands, he no longer carried the boy. "TIDUS!" He yelled into the sea._

* * *

Auron leaned against his kitchen counter. There sweat on his forehead. The beeping of the coffee machine broke his thoughts. He hadn't poured his cup, nor Rikku's. He lost track of time, remembering that night. He wondered if Braska was wrong. Maybe it was another boy named Tidus. It wasn't a common name, but he couldn't have been the only one with it. Yet... if the boy was a freshman, he would have been the right age.

"Auron?"

He felt the touch of gentle hands on his back. Rikku. He hadn't turned around to face her, but closed his eyes; Her touch alone could calm him. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face into his back. She took in his scent, the smell of his warm skin. "Auron..." she said again.

"Yes, Rikku?" He asked. His mind still faced with thoughts. He could still see the trembling face of the boy he lost so long ago.

"You didn't come back to bed." Rikku said, "You ok?"

Auron laughed nervously, "I'm. .. I'm fine, Rikku."

"You wouldn't lie to me, would you?" Rikku giggled a bit against his back.

Auron opened his eyes. He wouldn't. Ever. But this, this was something he couldn't say just easily. Not until he was sure that Braska was right."No. Never." He said.

Rikku moved around to scoot in front of him, so she was in between Auron and the counter space. She gave him a warm smile. She looked into his eyes and reached her hands up to touch the slight stubble on his face. He looked down at her, and couldn't help but smile. She gave him strength to know he would be alright. He could figure out his situation and sort through any problems, if any, because of her. He'd tell Rikku about it if needed. It was the darkest part of his secret, and no one else needed to know. "You're sweaty." Rikku smiled.

Auron took in a breath. Nothing was to ruin their night. Having calmed down a bit, he grinned devilishly. In one quick swoop, he grabbed her by her waist, and sat her on the counter in front of him so her legs were parted and around him. Immediately, Rikku was red in the face. "Oooph!"

Auron couldn't help but laugh. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. She responded just the same. He was selfish. He knew it, but Auron needed her. Her taste. Her touch. Ever since she had walked into his classroom she had been a light in his life. Now, with her love, he could finally escape his demons, even if it took him some time. He couldn't lose her, so he wouldn't tell her. "Rikku..." He spoke against her lips.

Rikku, breathy and starry-eyed, looked up at Auron in a daze. Her legs tightened around him as he excited her. The heat of him against her thighs made her dizzy. "Yes, Auron?"

He took in a deep breath. "I cannot see my life without you..." his voice was low, almost pleading.

Rikku kissed his lips softly and giggled. "You won't be without me, silly."

Auron took the moment to press his forehead to hers and gaze into her eyes. He wanted to absorb her, everything about her, in case it all came crashing down. "I love you." He said.

"And I love you..."

 _Just promise to always forgive me. No matter what happens._ \- He thought the words but couldn't say them. Instead, he pulled her against him and kissed her firm on the lips. He groaned as he felt her hands explore his back, his chest. Together, they lost themselves. The sound of his groans and her whimpers carried throughout the kitchen.

Somewhere in the back of Auron's thoughts, he lied to himself that everything was ok. He would fix it tomorrow.


	15. 14

Fourteen:

The university's blitzball field blue lights illumunated the stands. The small crowd cheered excitedly at the blitzball tryouts. It had been postponed for over a month as more and more students tried to join the rosters. There were a few new cadets playing in the water field just outside the university. Tidus had received the invite from Zell to audition. Of course, he needed to invite his two best friends to cheer him on. Yuna and Rikku sat in the stands, whooping and hollering as Tidus did his signature moves; the same moves he did when he trained with the Besaid Aurochs. "I'm sure Tidus has a sure shot at making the team." Rikku smiled as she watched her friend and the other players.

The training seemed to stop for a break, and Yuna took that moment to scoot closer to Rikku. She whispered excitedly in her ear. "So you didn't finish telling me about your weekend with Mr. Masamune."

Rikku couldn't help but blush. She had finally returned to the school grounds that morning, after having spent Saturday and Sunday at Auron's home. She didn't want to leave, but at the end of Sunday night he had seemed a bit distance and busy. When she had asked him what was wrong, he didn't want to say. He simply told her he needed to cancel class on Monday to sort through work; Rikku only assumed he was busy, and knew to leave him be. "Well... " Rikku focused on the playing field to keep from smiling, "we spent the weekend together."

"Ah huh..." Yuna giggled and nudged her friend playfully, "is that all you did?"

Rikku's face flushed cherry red. Her fingers tightened around her arms as she looked at her older cousin; She couldn't help the giggle that came soon after. Yuna had to catch herself from letting her jaw drop down to her lap. She covered her face, and then moved her hands to just her mouth where she spoke against her palm, "Ohhhh my! You did! How was it? Was he nice? Sweet? Gentle?"

Rikku smiled to herself. She remembered his hands on her skin, his lips. She remembered the faint sell of rum on his breath. Just the thoughts made her dizzy. "Yunie, he was a gentleman." She said quietly.

Yuna nearly jumped from the stands, but stopped herself. She couldn't believe it. Yet, she was happy for Rikku. Rikku had changed over the month after having started her relationship with her Professor, and for the better. Before she had been timid, and to herself; her only friends were Tidus and Yuna, really. But the past few weeks, Yuna saw her in a new light. Vibrant. Confident. Her grades, of course, sky rocketed above others. "Auron is good for you..." Yuna said with a smile, and then laughed, "Even if he is an old man."

Rikku laughed, and pushed Yuna playfully, "Meanie! He isn't an old man."

Yuna laughed again.

"What's so funny over here?"

Tidus had walked up the steps to where his friends sat. He was wet, and shook the water from his hair. He carried one of the blitzballs in his arms.

"Rikku was telling me about her romantic rendezvous." Yuna teased.

Rikku turned more red than she had been. She felt her skin on fire. She turned to Yuna with a _how could you!_ look. Yuna laughed and gave Rikku a playful hug. Tidus grinned devilishly, "Woah, you and old man Masamune?"

Rikku didn't look at him. She kept her face pressed into Yuna's shoulders. Yuna played with Rikku's loose hair and laughed again, "Rikku it's alright." She said, "Don't be embarrassed."

"You'resuchameanie." Rikku said quickly in a high voice.

Tidus laughed and took seat next to his friends. He gave Rikku a pat on the back. "Hey you're an adult. Do what you like." He said.

Rikku looked at him and caught sight of his warm smile. He could always make her feel better. Like a big brother when hers wasn't around; always protective. "Hey Yuna, have you told her about our rendezvous?"

Rikku sat up straight. "W-what?" Her head darted side to side between her two friends. Yuna had started to blush. She covered her face and giggled against her hands. Rikku caught sight of Tidus' enormous grin.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" Rikku pouted.

"You've been gone so much we didn't want to intrude in your love life." Tidus said, "Besides, we were waiting for the right time."

"And I guess now is the right time." Yuna laughed as she smiled at Tidus.

"Sooo... you guys... you know?" Rikku asked curiously.

Yuna's face went bright red. She looked at Tidus, who leaned against his blitzball before reaching over to move hair from her face. He mouthed the words _I love you_ before looking back at Rikku. Rikku caught the words and couldn't help but smile at him. She knew they would be together. They were perfect for each other, ever since they were children. It was bound to happen. "I'm happy for you both." She said with a smile.

"Yo!"

Zell came walking up the steps to the three friends. He smiled wide as he reached Tidus and patted his arm, "Coach really likes you. Said you remember him of the old coach that was here years ago. Wants ya on the team, bro."

Tidus jumped up, stood on the stands and cheered for himself. "Alright!" He exclaimed. He couldn't help the smile on his face as he looked down at Zell, "it's a done deal?"

Zell laughed as he scratched the back of his head. He held a blitzball in his other hand, which was balanced on his knee. "Well we still need to finish this try out, " He said, "gotta make the little guys feel like they have a shot."

Tidus beamed. He looked at Rikku; If it weren't for her he wouldn't have met Zell. He wouldn't have had the chance to join the team. It was his dream to play blitzball; real blitzball. Running around on Besaid was great and all, but to have a shot that could lead him to becoming national - Balamb was the ticket in. Tidus jumped down from the stands and casually leaned his ball against his side. "I understand." He said, "But really, thank you for the opportunity." He needed to add I'm his thanks.

Zell patted him on the arm once again and smiled. "Well, I guess this calls for a celebration." He beamed at the two girls, "what do the ladies think?" His eyes particularly fell upon Rikku.

She looked wide eyed for a moment, but caught sight of her friend. His face was full of excitement. Of course he wanted to celebrate. And if he celebrated with Zell, Yuna would tag along seeing as she and Tidus were a couple. Who was she to leave her cousin hanging dry amongst the sporty boys? "Well..."

"I think they will." Tidus grinned as he looked at both Rikku and Yuna. They couldn't help but nod. "We will," Yuna said. "Right, Rikku?"

Rikku nodded her head as she averted Zell's gaze, "Yes." She said.

"Good then. We'll make plans for later." Zell said with a sly grin, "You ready to go back, Tidus?"

Tidus nodded his head. He shifted over to Yuna, who smiled at him warmly. His hand touched her cheek, and there on the same spot he touched, he planted a kiss. Rikku couldn't help but giggle as he walked back down the steps of the stands, and at the look on Yuna's blushed face. The moment was nice, warming. For a second Rikku lost herself in thoughts of Auron. The scruff of his beard, the faint alcohol on his breath. With her eyes closed, she could feel the warmth of his body against hers.

"Could I talk to you for a minute?"

Rikku opened her eyes to see that Zell hadn't left. In fact he had his hand extended forward to her, requesting that she followed him. She stared at the tips of his fingers for a minute, and glanced back at Yuna. The look her friend spared was a mixture of worry, and confusion. Her eyes said - _what does he have to say?_

"Talk to me?" Rikku asked.

Zell nodded his head.

"May I ask what about?"

Zell grinned, "Just over here," He pointed at the other end of the stands, quite a few seats away from Yuna, "I want to talk to you about Tidus."

Rikku sighed. _Tysh (damn), what about? Maybe it won't be bad to listen?_ "Alright." She said as she finally stood and followed him as he walked. He seemed to glance back at her once or twice to be sure she hadn't lied. The looks alone made her a little uneasy. Not that she thought he was dangerous, he didn't seem the type. She just knew he had a crush on her since the start of school, and she was in a relationship she couldn't outright disclose.

"What exactly is your question?" Rikku pressed him further. It was evident that she didn't want to be near him.

He smiled and sat down on the highest level of the stands. His left hand patted the seat next to him, close to the wall. His eyes were glues to her. "Sit down." He said.

She pressed her lips together as the nervousness set in. Rather than oblige him, she sat in front of him, just one level below him. She felt that was close enough for comfort. Zell couldn't help but laugh. "Won't sit next to me, hm?"

She smiled weakly. His persistence had become annoying. He was the same in class, pestering. Passing her notes. As much as she denied the interactions between the two of them, he wouldn't stop. "I'm here to answer your questions, Zell."

He sighed. "I guess." He leaned forward against his blitzball, so he would still be close enough to her, "I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out after we celebrate Tidus' amazing try out." He ended his words with a sly grin.

There it went. Rikku's stomach. It flipped uncomfortably. "Um..." she looked away from a minute and then back at him, "I cant." She said.

"Because?"

"Because... I cant." She said.

Zell laughed, "What? Come on. I've never seen you with anyone here... you have a boyfriend already? "

She smiled a bit as she thought of Auron. Even if she couldn't say who, she nodded, "I do." She said.

Zell smiled weakly. He pushed his hair up from his head and away from his eyes as water made it heavy. "I missed out on such a pretty girl..." He said, "But I have to respect it, don't I?"

"Yes..." she said.

Zell grinned, "Who's the lucky guy...?"

Rikku shook her head with a shy smile, "I cant say."

Zell's grinned only widened with curiosity. "Come on, can't you tell a friend?"

She couldn't help but laugh. She stood from the stands and walked away from him, "I'll see you later, Zell."

"Wait!" He reached for her arm but stopped himself before he grabbed her. He stopped a foot away from her, scratched his head, and looked at her curiously, " I didn't get to ask my real question."

Rikku turned and laughed, "So you really did want to talk about Tidus."

He nodded, "Yeah, I did."

She turned to face him fully. She crossed her arms in front of her, tapping her foot gently against the damp floor. She didn't need to say a word, her face said it all.

Zell laughed, "Cute." He said, "But really... where did he learn to play like that ?"

Rikku's eyebrows pressed together in thought. "The way Tidus plays? I don't know... it always came naturally to him."

"No way, he was taught. He had to be." Zell said, "What about his dad or something?"

She couldn't stop the frown that spread across her face. Just thinking of Tidus' past and how much it bothered him, it bothered her. He was one of her best friends. "I cant talk about that... just know, no one taught him."

"Wait, what? What do-"

"Zell, if he tells you fine. But he's a good player, and that's all that should matter. Right?"

"I guess... You're right."

"Right..." Rikku smiled weakly, "I'll see you later."

"Right... See you later." He said.


	16. 15

**{** ** **A/N: I finally have stable internet! Previous chapters were done on my phone…. Which…. Is… hard. :P So… I return to Auron and Rikku. Hopefully someone enjoys the chapter! Thanks!}****

* * *

Fifteen:

Auron leaned his head far back against his chair. His legs were propped up against his desk, his shoes clicking against each other as he moved them side to side. His hands were folded on his lap. In them was his phone. The screen was illuminated with the time; this was the only light in his classroom. Again, just as he did before, he sat in darkness.

He could hear the incoming storm rumble outside, and his mind wandered to thoughts of Rikku. These thoughts of her face made him smile. He could still smell her on his clothes, as he hadn't changed his shirt since Sunday. He didn't mind, he needed something -anything- to calm him. Calm him as he waited. Auron sat in his classroom since early morning waiting on a call from Braska. He had called the moment he awoke, to tell him he wouldn't cancel his class. He would accept Tidus - if it was really Tidus - into his class. He would be his student, and no one would ever know. Would it effect him mentally? He worried it would. Yet, a part of him told himself he could do it. His head was in a better place, the nightmares had calmed themselves and he found himself reaching for a bottle less and less. Perhaps teaching him would bring him so closure. Seeing him, knowing he was alive and well, would bring him peace. His way of apologize to Jecht would be to watch over his son. Make sure he would make the right decisions with his young adult life. Be the 'Uncle' to him that he needed... just without revealing the whole truth.

It was then his phone vibrated in his palm. He stared down at it to see the glowing light beaming RIKKU in large letters. It wasn't a normal call, but rather a video call. He cringed at the thought of using it, as he was without light. It wasn't out of the norm for her, no, but he had never gotten used to it. He would fumble his phone and struggle to talk. It was different when she was in front of him.

He swiped his thumb across the screen. "Hello?" He said the moment the session started.

Rikku's smiling face beamed at him through the screen. She squinted her eyes and shook her phone, all in attempt to make the image clearer; But it wasn't the call, she figured that. "Auron, why are you sitting in the dark?"

Auron pressed his eyebrows together, "Thinking at my desk."

Rikku frowned. "You've been at the school the whole time?:

He nodded but she couldn't see. He laughed to himself, "Yes." He said.

Rikku cocked one eyebrow high on her forehead as she gave him an annoyed expression. She swiveled her phone to the side, with her still in view, and pointed her finger behind her shoulder. "Well do you see where I am?"

Auron's heart sunk a bit into his chest. Just behind her, in the setting sun, was his small home. All the lights were off, and the window blinds shut, as he wasn't home. The disappointment on her face didn't make the situation any better. She was looking for him. Needed to see him, and yet, he had placed himself in his own mental isolation. "I'm sorry, Rikku." he said, "I did tell you… I would be busy."

"I figured since you canceled class, you would be at home." The annoyance in her voice had a sting of anger. She was never angry with him. It had only been a little over a month, and Auron assumed every relationship would hit an argument, but over something _bigger._ Something that was in deserving of an argument. Not… this.

Auron cleared his throat, "This happens when you assume, Rikku. I do work from campus." He said in his low, rough voice.

There it was. Rikku clutched her phone tight in her hands as she fought the urge to yell. This was a part of Auron she hadn't really known, or spoke to. All she knew was Auron, the professor who took her to dinners, whispered sweet words in her ears; Who made her feel warm, and special. Perhaps they moved to fast… "I know where you work, Auron." She said.

He raised his eyebrow at the tone in her voice. "If you knew, and wanted to see me, why not see me here?"

She scoffed and started to walk away from his home. Auron could see the cars and sidewalk behind her. He could also see the frustration on her face as she didn't say a word. With the night he had before, and this past morning, this petty argument was not what he needed. "Rikku." He said.

"What?" She puffed out the word.

"Are you alright?" He tried to diffuse the situation before it blew even more out of proportion.

Again she didn't say anything.

"Rikku."

"What?" The annoyance had faded as she walked. Auron heard the sadness settle in.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"What are you sorry for?" She said as she looked into the screen. "You're right. I shouldn't just show up at your house."

"That's not what I meant, Rikku." Auron stood from his desk to walk towards his classroom door. With his free hand, he switched on the light so she could see his face. "Can you come to class?"

"What class?" She snapped, "You canceled it, remember?"

 _Why? Why is she like this?_ "Rikku, stop acting childish."

"So I'm a child..."

Auron closed his eyes to calm himself. He walked to his desk and sat on the edge as he cleared his thoughts. It was then he heard her voice. "I can't anyway. I'm going out with friends."

Auron opened his eyes. "Oh." was all he said.

She nodded, "So, I'll talk to you later."

"Wait-"

Before he could say anything, she had ended the call and his screen went black. He lowered his head and let a groan out as he attempted to calm himself. It didn't help. He closed his eyes, let his phone down upon his desk, and tried to clear his thoughts. Maybe a night away from him was what she needed. Perhaps it was what he needed, as well. She would calm down eventually, and he would sort through his thoughts. They would be better in a day, or two. He knew it. He only hoped she knew it as well. They never really spoke of their past, as in their love lives, nor had they been together long enough for him to know how she truly thought in times like this. He had never made her mad, or sad. He only knew to save her from thunderstorms.

 _Buzz…._

Auron opened his eyes to look down at his desk. His phone steadily buzzed next to him. Without thinking, he lifted his phone to his ear and blurted out, "Rikku, I'm sorry."

"Rikku?" It was a man's voice. Braska's voice.

Auron's eyes went wide, "Braska..."

"Rough morning?" Braska asked.

Auron goaned low, "Don't ask."

"So… it is really Rikku?"

Auron looked up slightly as he cleared his throat, "I thought you knew."

Braska sighed, "I knew it was a student, but Yuna said no definite names. But-"

"Enough." Auron stopped him – He didn't need to talk about Rikku, especially not with Braska, "What of my class? Did you get my message?"

"I did." He said, "And I want to force your class to close it's doors."

Auron felt the anger boil deep inside. There he was, the Braska he really knew the past few years. The _friend_ who wanted to wipe his hands free of him. "I did every damn thing you said. You cannot-"

"Let me finish." Braska interrupted.

Auron paused as he heard Braska take in a breath. "But Khimari came into my office this morning… and told me to let you stay."

 _Good old Khimari._ "So, Khimari was the winning vote."

"Auron, look… I only worry that this will bring up-"

"The past. I know. But I will handle it. This is, and has always been, the consequence I must deal with for what happened. It is only my responsibility to fix it." Auron said, sadly.

"Auron, I'm only afraid that if… no, when the time comes, I cannot save you."

"I am not asking you to..." He said.

"Well then.. I'll submit the new schedules into the system. I leave this… in your hands, Auron."

Auron didn't say goodbye. He slowly lowered the phone from his ear and ended the call. He felt his head pound uncomfortably as he tried to sort through the memories that surged through his mind. He remembered small Tidus, who cried every day, at least once a day. His blond locks would bounce as he ran and played Blitzball with Jecht. He remembered them playing, here, at the University. In the stadium that belonged to the Hawks where Jecht was the almighty coach and team leader. Best blitzball player in all of Balamb. Tidus was to follow suit. He was so gifted, even when he was young.

"I thought.. I cut that short." He whispered to himself, "I thought you were gone."

He opened the drawer to his desk, where inside laid a small black flask. He pulled it up to his lips slowly, and let the smell of vodka hit him. It relaxed him. _I just need to see if it's really you, Tidus. And make up for all the years you lost._

* * *

Rikku walked in through the doors of a small bar/arcade that was at the far end of Balamb. At her side was Yuna, with her long white tunic, and blue tights underneath. She had her hair up in a pony tail, and small bright earrings. She took her time to dress Rikku, who also wore a long tunic, although it was red and white, and she wore black tights. Yuna told her she needed to feel pretty, to get out, after hearing about the small argument she had with Auron. Rikku tried to tell Yuna she overreacted, because in truth, she had. But she was in tears when she returned to her dorm. Yuna assured her it was all well, and to relax. It was the only reason why Rikku kept the promise to celebrate with Tidus that night. If not, she would have stayed in her dorm room, hugging her pillow and listening to Al Bhed music.

Inside the bar, the lights were dim and techno music played. At each of the corners of the establishment, strobe lights bounced around the walls in different colors. Around her were students she recognized from the university, and people she had never seen before. Some looked older; A lot older. She had never been there before, nor had she heard of it. Zell picked the location, told everyone they would have the time of their lives. _It's Monday..._ Rikku thought to herself.

"Heyyyyy!" Tidus ran towards them from the far end, his face flushed pink and a drink in his hand. He had a large grin on his face. As he stood in front of them, he swayed slightly, "You guys made it."

Yuna pouted as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You're drinking on a school night?" she said to him in a stern voice.

Tidus' grin only grew as he stepped closer to her, and pressed his forehead against hers, "Just have fun with me, Yuna." he whispered against her lips before he kissed her.

Despite the alcohol on his breath, Yuna laughed a bit. "Look," she said as she took the drink from his hand, "We'll all enjoy ourselves tonight, but-" she placed the drink on a small table that was close by, "No more drinks."

Rikku couldn't help but laugh as Tidus' mouthed dropped. He looked like a sad puppy. He reached for the drink again, but Yuna tapped his hand away. "Come on, all the guys are drinking over there."

He pointed towards a corner booth where Zell and other blitzballers sat with drinks in front of them. "You can't do this to me, Yuna." He pleaded.

""Vneaht." Rikku laughed and patted Tidus' back, "You know why she's doing this, you know?"

Tidus' looked at Rikku with the same eyes, "Come on..."

"Alcohol is strictly forbidden." Yuna said, as she impersonated her father. Tidus couldn't help but laugh. As did Rikku.

"And curfew is at Eleven." Rikku added in the same voice.

The three friends burst into laughed. Tidus placed an arm around each of them, and pulled them close. "You know, you guys are great." He said, then pulled Yuna closer as he kissed her cheek, "Especially you."

"Woah woah." Rikku laughed as she shimmied herself away from the two of them.

"Right, not tonight, Tidus. Let's just have fun." Yuna smiled as she kissed his cheek. "Go back over. We'll be over there in one second."

Tidus smiled as he took three steps backwards, and then turned around to walk back towards the booth. Once he was out of ears length, Yuna looked at Rikku apologetically. "I'm sorry, Rikku. I know you're upset tonight."

Rikku shrugged and laughed, "Yunie, don't worry about me. You two are a couple now, so don't let my sad day ruin the fun you two have together."

Yuna smiled She reached for Rikku's hand and gave it a gentle tug towards the booth. She didn't say anything, but her smile said _Let's have some fun._ Rikku couldn't help but oblige her older cousin and follow. They cut through the crowds of people and conversations, smiling at each other every few seconds or so, until they reached the booth. The other blitzballers greeted them both with raised drinks in the air, and smiles. Zell stood up with a large grin, "Glad you ladies made it." he said, and grabbed a bottle from a bucket, "Shall I pour you both a drink?"

Yuna shook her head, "I'm fine, thank you."

Rikku, on the other hand, pressed her lips together before she said, "I'll have a very small drink."

Yuna looked at her quickly with wide eyes, but Rikku avoided the stare. She remembered the taste of alcohol, and as much as it made her dizzy, it was calming. And to feel calm was what she needed. She told herself she wouldn't drink much, just a tad. Just enough to ease her minds and thoughts, to feel better after the argument she had with Auron. He wasn't around, anyway, to tell her she shouldn't have a drink.

"Just a small drink?" Zell grinned as he grabbed a plastic cup.

Rikku nodded, her arms folded nervously across her chest, "Oac."

Zell raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Rikku laughed a bit, "Sorry. Yes. Oac means yes."

"Was that Al Bhed?" Zell asked as he poured her cup; It wasn't very small. He filled it to the very top. Rikku could smell it. It was fruity, but very strong.

"Yes," she said, "That was Al Bhed."

Zell nodded, he looked as though he learned something new. He handed her the plastic cup, which she accepted despite the amount, and proceeded to pour himself another. Yuna scooted closer to her friend, and whispered in her ear, "You're really going to drink something?"

Rikku nodded. She raised the drink to her lips, and immediately felt woozy by the smell alone. It hit her hard. As she took a drink she felt the liquor hit every muscle of her throat, and down her insides. It burned. "Rikku!"

"Yunie." She whined as she put the drink down, "It's just one."

Yuna sighed. She raised her hand to run it through the hair of her pony tail. She watched Rikku's expression in the strobe lights. "I just want you to be careful." She said

"Let's just have fun." Rikku whispered as she pulled Yuna to sit down at the booth.

They did for a few hours. Everyone cheered for Tidus, who had actually been the only one to make it onto the team. Apparently there was only one opening within the Hawks, and Zell intended to give it to Tidus, especially after have seen him play. He praised him, and his abilities. Tidus couldn't hold in his excitement as he accepted all the comments. Rikku knew it was good for him. Finally, he would feel accepted.

It wasn't long, however, until Tidus actually had one too many drinks - even after Yuna had told him to stop. She pulled him up from his seat, and tried to fix his face, but to no success. He was red, flustered, and slurred his words. "Dammit, Tidus." she whispered as she fixed the collar of his shirt, "I told you no more drinks."

He hiccuped in response.

Rikku looked at the two of them as they stood. She herself felt she had too much to drink. She had finished the first cup within the hour, and had a second, and third. Her body burned, and her head ached. "Are we leaving?" She whispered to a double Yuna in her sight; She knew she needed to get back to the dorm.

"Yeah." Yuna frowned at her, and then turned her frown at Tidus, "I can't believe it." She sighed, "Both of you."

Rikku tried to stand, but stumbled over her own feet. Before crashing to the ground, she felt hands around her waist. It was Zell. He pulled her to a stand, and moved her blonde hair from her face, "Woah there, Rikku. Too much to drink, hm?"

Rikku nodded, and giggled at her uneasiness. The near fall didn't help her headache. "Yes."

Yuna, who looked at Zell disapprovingly, reached for Rikku, "I'm taking them both home now. Excuse me."

Zell frowned as he looked at Yuna, and stepped slightly in between her and Rikku, "You guys leaving so soon? The night's only begun!"

Yuna sighed and tried to Rikku's hand, but she had slumped back into her seat. "Come on, Rikku." Yuna demanded.

Rikku shook her head weakly, "Get Tidus to the car first," she said as she cleared her throat, "Then I'll come. I just... need to sit."

Yuna sighed as she looked at her younger cousin, and then at Zell. She knew she wouldn't have been able to carry them both at once. Tidus would be the hardest to handle, as he was bigger than her. With another sigh, she pulled Tidus close to her and looked at Rikku once more before turning, "Don't move from that spot. I'm coming back"

Rikku nodded. She listened to Yuna's steps as she walked away, and pressed her head into her hands. She groaned in detest to the alcohol in her system. What was she thinking? One glass of wine with Auron made her an absolute drunk mess, and here she was, suffering the after effects of three drinks. Auron had made her truly upset, yes, but she regretted her actions. Even though she enjoyed herself, she could have done without the drinks. "Will you be alright?" Zell asked as he knelt in front of her.

Rikku moved her head up and down as she groggily agreed with her. She felt sick.

"Way too much to drink." Zell laughed.

Rikku nodded again, "Yeah."

Zell lifted her head by her chin, and with her pounding headache, Rikku locked eyes with him. "I want to apologize." He said.

Rikku was confused. "What? For what?"

"For continuing to ask you out." He laughed, "I know I've been making things awkward."

Rikku groaned as her stomach flipped. She averted her eyes as she listened to him. Or tried to.

"Can we start over? Be really friends this time?"

Rikku nodded her head, "Yeah."

Zell grinned as he shifted closer, her chin still in his hands. "Forgive me?"

Rikku nodded again, her stomach in her throat. "Yes."

She didn't see it coming, as much as she should have. The alcohol effected her judgement. Within seconds, she felt lips upon hers in a gentle kiss. Rikku gasped, taken aback. She pulled herself away from him, and staggered into a stand. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

Zell laughed and scratched his head. "Sorry, Rikku... I just-"

She pushed at his chest to move him away from her, "I can't believe you! You're such an asshole!"

Zell frowned, "You just said you forgave me."

Rikku scoffed, and pushed at him again. "No. I take... I take it back!"

She tried to walk away from him, but he grabbed her arm. Rikku looked back at his tattooed face, and saw the frustration in his eyes. "You really with that old man, aren't you?"

"What?"

"Tell me the truth." Zell demanded.

Rikku tried to pull away from him, but the grip on her arm hurt. She whimpered. "Stop it. Let me go."

Zell shook his head, "No, just answer the damn question."

Behind them, Rikku heard the fellow blitzball players try to calm him:

 _Yo, Zell, calm down._

 _Bro, chill out. Let her go._

"Let me go." She whimpered again.

Zell laughed angrily, "You know, I was nice to you from day one. I mean, who wouldn't want me? Me! Zell Dincht!"

Rikku pulled at her arm again, but Zell only pulled back. Harder. This time, one of the fellow team players reached towards Zell's shoulders, "Look, Zell. You've had too much to drink. Stop it, man."

Rikku felt the tears well up in her eyes. In the distance she heard Yuna's voice, frantic. _Dad, please call Professor Masamune! Please!_


	17. 16

Sixteen:

* * *

Auron laid in his bed as he felt a small, annoying vibration on his bed. His head hurt, from both the vodka and lack of sleep. After talking with Braska, and 'sorting' through the papers on his desk, he figured it was best to get home and really sleep. If he didn't, there would be no way he could have class in the morning. If he canceled another, what good would it do him. He would have put up a fight for the class, but for what? To constantly cancel it? No.

Again, he felt the vibration. He refused to open his eyes. Auron felt at peace against his pillow, his mind grasping onto happier thoughts. He could hear Rikku's voice echoing in his head. Her laughter. He could see her smile. Her beautiful face, standing before him in the same dress she had wore on their first date. And next to her was Mileena, and her smile, just as pretty. In his dreams, Mileena told him she forgave him. She told him Rikku was a wonderful choice. To take care of her. Love her. Insure no harm would happen to her. He wanted to reach out and hug her, tell her thank you. But that damn vibration...

He reached his arm out across his bed, patting his hand down from side to side until he felt his phone against his fingers. Once he did, he pulled the phone to his face. "This is Auron." he said, his voice slurred from lack of sleep.

"Get up." Braska's voice was on the other line. He was frantic, and out of breath.

"Braska?" Auron groaned, "What the hell do you want?"

"Get up. Get to Lou's. The girls are in trouble."

Auron pressed his face into his pillow and groaned. He refused to open his eyes to the light of the moon. "Ugh," He breathed into the cotton beneath his face, "What? What girls?"

On the other line, Braska nearly yelled in frustration. Auron could hear him rummaging. "Auron!" He demanded, "Get up! Yuna and Rikku are in trouble!"

Auron's eyes opened wide. He felt his heart stop. In an instant, he sat up straight. Any bit of alcohol left in his system vanished immediately. His mind raced with panic. "What? Where? How do you know?"

"Dammit, Auron." Braska hissed, "Get up and get her. I've already notified the SeeD..."

Auron, with the phone still to his face, jumped from his bed and pulled on his pants. "The SeeD? What the hell is going on?!"

"Yuna called me in a panic, begging me to call you! Now get them out of there! I'll meet you there with the Cadets!"

Auron dropped his phone on his bed as he pulled on his shirt, his jacket, and reached for his keys. He didn't bother to say goodbye as he lifted his phone to put into his pocket. He moved so fast he wasn't aware if he ended the call at all. His mind was on Rikku. _Rikku_. What trouble was she in? She said she was going out with friends. What kind of trouble could she be in with friends?

He couldn't remember if he locked his front door or not, but he was in his car in a matter of seconds. Key in the ignition, his foot hit the gas before the engine fully turned. _Lou's, I need to get to Lou's._

* * *

"Zell, let her go!" Yuna yelled angrily as she tried to pull at his sleeve.

Zell looked down at Yuna angrily, "Mind your business." He snarled.

Yuna shook her head and slapped him. "Stop it!"

It stung. He felt the side of his face burn and throb. Zell raised his hand but caught himself. He knew better than to harm the daughter of the headmaster. Then, it hit him. He looked down at Rikku, who quivered under the hold he had on her arm - he had harmed the headmaster's niece. His heart stopped. What had he done?

He moved to let her go, but stopped once he heard a deep, angry voice. "Let her go. Or else."

It was as if the corner of the bar had gone silent. Everyone turned to see Auron, standing tall and fuming, just a few feet away. Rikku opened her eyes weakly as her arm ached, and her head pounded, to catch the furious eyes of Auron staring directly at Zell. "Its... it's true then... " Zell stuttered as he let Rikku drop to the ground.

Yuna rushed to her side immediately. She cupped Rikku's sobbing head in her hands and moved her hair from her face. "Are you okay?"

Rikku only nodded. Her nod did not satisfy Auron. Mentally, he thought of different ways to hit Zell. Memories from his youth, from his SeeD training came to mind. He knew the best way to inflict damage on a person, with or without a weapon. Despite his age and poor health habits, he felt he was still in good shape and hadn't lost any of his strength. Just one hit and Zell would be down. Auron watched as Yuna rubbed the tears from Rikku's cheeks. He could see the marks Zell had left on her arm. His fist were clenched so tight he felt the start of small wounds on his palms. "I don't know what you think is true, or isn't true. But you do not lay your hands on her."

Zell turned to face Auron fully. The look on his face was apologetic. "Professor, I-"

Auron stepped closer to him, "You've been drinking?"

Zell looked down at Rikku. She couldn't meet eyes with him. She looked down at the floor, trying to calm herself. She couldn't wrap her head around it. How did the night end up this way? Was it really the alcohol that effected them all? She pressed her palms down against the floor. She couldn't feel the tiles against her fingertips. Rikku tried to push herself up to a stand, but lost all strength. Yuna held her up again before she fell, "Just relax." She whispered, "We'll get to the car, alright?"

Rikku nodded as she looked into Yuna's eyes, "Ok..." She said in a small voice.

"You're just leaving?" Zell asked, his voice was sincere, "Are you-"

Auron rushed forward, with some restraint, and pulled him away from the girls by his shirt sleeve. Zell hissed in discomfort, "H-Hey!"

Both Rikku and Yuna flinched at the anger emitted from Auron. The flames were clear in his eyes. His face was only an inch from Zell's. "Leave them alone." Auron snarled.

Zell laughed uncomfortably, "You can't hit me, Professor... Remember, I'm still a student."

Auron grinned as he shifted his hand to Zell's collar. He pulled at the younger boy's collar, and heard him gasp. "The way I see it, you want to act like a man, I'll treat you like one."

Zell gritted his teeth as he locked eyes with the older professor, "Let me go, Old-" His breath cut short as Auron tightened his grip. "W-wait..."

Rikku watch as the blitzballers took steps away from the commotion; Two ran away through the back exits. She turned her eyes back upon Auron. He had pinned Zell against the pillar between the booth seats, and was red in the face. He was whispering words she could not hear. "Auron." She called to him weakly, but he did not hear.

He was lost in his rage. His hands pulled and pushed at Zell; Even as Zell fought back, Auron's grip did not let up. Rikku looked at Yuna, who's face was locked in a terrified gaze, before she tried to push herself up to a stand again. "Auron," She said again, "Auron, Stop."

"Rikku." he said under his breath as he shifted his gaze to look at her, "Are you alright?"

She nodded her head as she stood to her feet. She moved her hand to the sore on her arm, where she rubbed it gently. As much as it hurt, what hurt more was seeing Auron this way. She took a step towards him. And another. "Stop it. Please." She pleaded.

"Listen to her. Let him go."

Auron's eyes went wide. The air around them was still. As each of them turned around, Yuna had already ran up to her father, Braska. "Dad!"

"Braska..." Rikku gasped.

Auron dropped both of his hands from Zell's body; Zell dropped to his knees to catch his breath. He moved his hand to wipe a trail of blood from his lip. Angrily, he looked up at Auron, who returned the gaze. Scattered voices filled the area as the SeeD cadets entered and stood behind the headmaster. Their eyes scanned the room left and right, before they focused their attention on the scene; On Auron and Zell, who sat on his knees, still with blood on his lip. "Sir," one of the male cadets walked towards Braska, "Did you see what happened here?"

Braska locked eyes with Auron; He tried to read the thoughts of his friend. He looked at his daughter, and her begging eyes. He knew she wanted to leave, she wanted Rikku to leave. She didn't want anyone to get in trouble. He turned his head towards his young niece, who peered at him with the same eyes. His heart sunk for the both of them. "Sir?" The SeeD cadet spoke again.

"I can explain-" Auron started, but stopped when Braska raised his hand. "Cadets," Braska turned his attention towards the SeeD's behind him, "Escort any witnesses for questioning. And you, Wedge," He looked at the young cadet who had made his way to his side, "Please take Mr Dincht to my office back at the University."

"Wh-What?" Zell stood and patted his shirt, "Wait... Why am I the only one getting-"

"Mr. Dincht," Braska hissed as he raised his hand for him to be quiet, "Please follow the SeeD Cadet, and we will talk once I return to campus. From there, you will return to your dorm once we talk. Is that understood?"

"But this-"

Braska took a step towards him, "I said, is that understood?"

Zell took a minute to himself. He lowered his head, and rubbed his eyes with his fingers, then his palms. He groaned in discomfort. "Man..." he said under his breath before he looked up and into the eyes of his headmaster, "Yes, Sir."

"Good." Braska said.

Wedge shifted himself aside to allow space for Zell to pass. Auron locked eyes with him, and held them, until he was out the door. He then looked at Braska, who looked back at him with a disapproving gaze. His arms were crossed, his fingers digging into the sleeves that covered his arms. He opened his mouth to speak, but rather than let out words, he sighed. "Yuna," he said as he looked at his daughter, "I saw Tidus in the car. Were you driving him back to the dorm?"

Auron stared at Braska, confused, as he listened to him and Yuna. "Yes, Daddy." Yuna said in a small voice; Her hands were folded in front of her, and her eyes focused on the floor, "I had came back for Rikku but-"

"Don't explain it." Braska stopped her, "Just get him back to the dorms, and you to your own room. We'll talk tomorrow about all of this."

"Yes, Sir." Yuna responded. There was a saddened look on her face as she looked back at Rikku, "Are you coming?"

"Rikku will stay behind." Braska said, but added a smile afterwards to reassure them both, "Don't worry. Just get back to campus."

Yuna wrapped her arms around Rikku in a gentle hug, not to hurt her anymore than she had been already. "I'll see you later." she whispered.

"Yeah." Rikku whispered back with a weak smile. They smiled at each other for a moment, before Yuna turned to leave. It was then that silence fell upon the remaining three. Rikku looked at Auron, who hadn't lost the angry expression from his face. She bit down on her lower lip, and tried to find the strength to speak, but couldn't. She merely averted her eyes to the floor, piecing together her mind. _We just had too much to drink ... he didn't have to hurt me... but... I'm so lost and confused..._

"Tidus... is with Yuna?" Auron said, his voice angry yet still.

Braska looked at his old friend, observing his demeanor, "Yes... they're returning to campus. I suggest you return Rikku to her room as well, as I diffuse the situation."

Auron clenched his fist tighter than before, and his teeth as he daughter the urge to snarl at Braska, "Diffuse? He hurt her."

"I can't let this get out further than campus grounds-"

"It should be handled by Balamb's Law enforcement!" Auron's voice rose, yet was still below a yell. Rikku flinched at the ferocity behind it.

"Auron," Braska's voice dropped low, just above a whisper, and he stepped towards his friend. He was an inch from him, and move his head to speak directly into his ear, "if they get involved, I can no longer protect you. So please, take her, and let me handle this. We will talk tomorrow."

Auron sighed, defeated. His eyes closed as his mind raced with the thoughts if his past. Braska's distance was always his protection, wasn't it? Where was Khimari when you needed him? "Alright..." Auron said.

He turned to look at Rikku, who couldn't bare to lift her head. She was frightened. The tension weighed upon her heavily. Auron could see the tear a in her eyes. He realized he hadn't made the situation better, rather worse. He sighed to himself, and extended his hand towards her. Still, she didn't move. "Rikku." He said.

She did not raise her head nor move. Did she hear him? He took a step towards her as Braska walked away to talk to the bar management, to have everyone leave, and close up shop for the night. "Rikku..." Auron spoke again.

He sighed when she didn't respond. He wondered of what thoughts went through her mind. Had Zell hurt her more than it seemed? Without warning, Auron wrapped his arms around her, and pressed his lips on top of her head. There, he planted a kiss. Something to calm her. Soothe her. He finally heard a sound escape from her; a sigh. He closed his eyes as he held her close, "I'm sorry." He said.

Rikku pressed her face against hist chest. She didn't care that they were in public, and people could see. She needed comfort, she needed him to assure her she was safe. "Auron..." she breathed out against his shirt.

There was pain - emotional pain - when she said his name. Auron heard it clearly. "Are you alright?"

She shook her head. The smell of him cleared her mind, just a bit, but not enough to calm her. With the warmth of his arms around her, she allowed herself to cry openly. Auron felt her tears dampen his shirt. His brows furrowed together in worry. He never wanted to see Rikku cry. He glanced back at Braska, who paid them no attention, and knew it was time to leave. "I'm going to carry you." he whispered to Rikku, "Is that alright?"

She nodded, rubbing her tears further into his shirt. Auron swiftly lifted her into his arms, and turned to leave the bar. He heard Braska call his name, but ignored him. She was important now. He looked down at her sobbing face, and felt crushed. He felt as though he had failed her. "I'll take you home." He whispered to her as the night air hit them both.

He felt her shake her head.

"You're going home, Rikku." He insisted.

"Everyone will see..." She sobbed.

Auron sighed. He caressed her cheek gently with one finger until she opened her eyes. In the moonlight that shined above his head, in Rikku's eyes, he looked like a guardian from Yevon tales. He looked like her hero; Even with the scruff of his beard. "Everyone has seen us, Rikku. It doesn't bother me, if it doesn't bother you." He said as he smiled weakly.

"Auron..." she said softly as she tried to calm her tears, "Where ever you take me, just... stay with me."

He nodded as he continued to his car. He saw Yuna sitting a car, just a few parking spots from his. Inside was young man who sat in the passenger seat next to her. He slowed his steps as he watched them; Watched as Yuna rubbed the boy's head, and move the blond locks from his face. His heart stopped as he knew, deep down, who it was. _Tidus._ Yuna saw them approach, and jumped from the driver's seat of her car. "Professor!" she called as she walked towards them, "Is she alright?"

Auron stared at the car, and the sleeping Tidus. His face was just as he assumed he would look, he hadn't changed much since he was a child. His hair was still cut the same, and he still dressed the same. He wondered if he remembered any of it. "Rikku?" Auron asked as he pulled his attention away from Tidus, and onto Yuna, "Yes... she will be. I'm taking her home."

"To the dorms?" she frowned.

Auron nodded slowly. "Yes."

Yuna pressed her lips together, glanced back at her car, and then back at Auron. "I'm worried of what will happen. Zell left, well... fighting. I think she needs to stay away from the -"

"What?" Rikku perked her sobbing head and wiped her tears, "No no. I can't. I can't just ignore school, Yunie..."

Yuna shook her head, "Just for a few days. I'll tell Dad, Okay? Just... feel better."

Auron looked down at the young daughter of Braska with respect. He hadn't seen her much over the years as Braska was busy with Balamb, and Yuna preferred to stay in Besaid. She had definitely grown into a bright young woman. Because her words were right; If the students heard inaccurate information, and rumors were to spread, it would only affect Rikku worse than the night she just had. "Yuna is right, Rikku." He said.

Rikku pressed her face against Auron's chest once again. She didn't cry, but she whispered against the heat of him, "Just don't leave me tonight... Please."


	18. 17

**Hello everyone!** This fic is back on. I'm not sure why I placed it on such a hiatus. I can't keep myself from AuronxRikku. They were my first official ship! I apologize for the super long delay. I'll write this until it's end.

* * *

Seventeen:

Auron took Rikku to the only place he knew he could remain with her: His house. There was no affection between them, not in the way they had done in his bedroom. He held her close, and let her cry. He rubbed the bruised marks on her arm and wrist, and whispered calm words against her forehead. When she calmed down, and her crying slowed, he made her tea. A cup, with a side of aspirin, for her alcohol induced headache. He swore he would stay with her until she didn't need him to anymore.

It wasn't until the sun poked its rays through his window that her tears finally stopped. She looked at him, repeatedly apologizing for the night before. _Stop,_ he tried to assure her, moving her hair from her face as they laid together in his bed, _This isn't your fault._ But she insisted on her apologies, and did so again. Auron would have listened to each one, every which way she decided to say it, until Khimari called his phone.

With minimal words, Auron was told he needed to continue his class. These were Braska's orders. It would keep rumors away from the University, he was told. The SeeDs were already involved, there was no need to give them any more evidence on any _other_ crimes. Once Braska received a full report of the SeeDs investigation of the club incident, he would disclose them to Auron. Auron, of course, could not tell this all to Rikku at the end of his call. He did, however, told her he was recommended to continue his class. _Do it,_ she had told him as she hugged his pillow, _You can't change everything because of me._

If only she knew it was than just her.

Nonetheless, Auron agreed, and days past. That first morning, with no sleep and four cups of coffee, he stood in front of his class. As promised, there were more students than he had the week prior. Each was prepared with notebook and pen, and as he spoke of Yevon and the old teachings, their pens scribbled away at their sheets. Yuna had even attended, and perceived him with good intent. Each time he looked at her, she nodded for him to continue.

Only, he hadn't really tried to look at the daughter of Braska. Another student had his undivided attention. Tidus; He observed the blond student who sat next to her. He came, despite what had happened at the club. And he came the next day, and the day after that. Each time he walked into class, Auron saw Jecht's ghost behind him. He would watch his old friend as he sat down next to his son; As he grabbed a pen and tapped it impatiently, observing Auron with disdain. Auron reminded himself this was his mind playing tricks on him. This was his guilt speaking nonsense into his mind.

Still, the days had continued as such. He taught his class in the morning, and returned home to Rikku at night. It wasn't until Friday, that the stress weighed heavily on him. Rather than walk into the room where Rikku laid upon arriving home, he sat on his couch. He removed his suit jacket, tossing it on the floor in front of him. He kicked off his shoes; One landed on the right of his coffee table, the other on the left. He growled into his hands as he covered his face. Braska hadn't called him, not yet. And Tidus, he had to see Tidus. He hadn't seen the Zell boy either, not once during the week. And Khimari, who visited him at the end of each class, reminding him to act normal. How could he? Had the Ronso any idea of how hard it was to pretend the confrontation hadn't happened? Or, to pretend the large elephant in his classroom hadn't existed: Tidus. Not to mention Rikku-

"Auron?" He felt gentle hands rub on his shoulders. The pressure began to subside as she dug into the muscles near his neck and around his shoulders. He didn't say a word to her as he looked up at her. She smiled, her blonde hair framing his face as she looked down at him. She wore a night shirt, something long and white. A necklace hung from her neck and dangled near his face. _Hi,_ she mouthed as she moved her hands near his shoulder blades. Auron couldn't fight the sigh of relief that escaped him as she did. His body screamed at her touch; He needed this. He enjoyed it.

"Long day?" Rikku was concerned about him. She saw the darkness in his eyes as he peered up at her. She felt the tensions in his muscles and in his bones. The week hadn't been the best for either of them. He had attacked a student; Even if it had been to protect her, he was employed by the University. Violence was prohibited. To make matters worse, Rikku decided she couldn't return to school. She skipped the entire week, not once leaving his small home. Yuna had passed the word along to Braska on Rikku's behalf, but she knew her absence could only be covered for so long. She weighed on his privacy and she knew that. They were a couple, yes; But not long enough for this to be the norm. After than night, that night at the club, she knew she had much to learn about him.

Auron's hand reached up to her face, still without speaking. She took in a breath at his touch; His hand was cold, and damp. She touched his hand to her cheek to warm it. Her lips pressed together in a thin line, "Auron?" Why hadn't he said a word to her?

He hadn't, because he wasn't sure what to say. His body ached in every way, both physically and emotionally, and looking at her - just looking into her eyes - eased the pain. With his thumb, he played with her bottom lip. It felt warm against his finger tip. She was warm. He had spent the past hour standing down by the docks, where Jecht had died, that his body was chilled to the bone. He needed warmth.

"Rikku." He spoke finally.

He pulled her head down to his. His hand gripped the side of her hair as he moved her lips to kiss him; There, he devoured her love. He kissed her in ways he hadn't before. At first, her body withdrew from him, but his other hand reached for her neck to hold her still. She succumbed to his touch, and returned his kiss as amorously as he gave it. It wasn't long before she straddled his waist, and Auron found his way under the long shirt she wore. He made no effort to remove the remainder of his clothes, or her underwear, but the cries that escaped her opened the cage that housed his inner animal. He took in her moisture. He tasted her skin, the salt of her sweat. He loved her in ways he hadn't; In ways he hadn't with anyone before. He dug his fingers into her hips, he pulled at her shirt, and on her hair. He drove himself within her, reaching ends he didn't know he could. The way she rocked her body, to meet his dance in every way, made him burn without end. Even at their finish, with both of them growling into each other's kiss, Auron found himself engulfed in flames, and lost.

He pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes opened just slightly, as he could only see the top of her lips. "I love you." He whispered, his breath beating at her lips in hot gusts.

Rikku kissed him, again and again. She kissed his top lip, then his bottom. And without warning, not that Auron could object, Rikku started yet another dance between the two of them. She slid her hands along the start of his new beard. She took in the scent of the drink he swore he wouldn't have. She drank the taste of desire as his kisses hurt her lips. She looked into his eyes and felt the heat from him rise deep within her. She said his name in ways she hadn't. She touched him in ways she never thought she would touch anyone. And as he grabbed her hips to pull her body back down to his, she saw stars align along his ceiling. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think - Not of anything, but him.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Auron said as he looked at the clock. It was past midnight. Rikku laid her head against his chest, her bare body separated by the blanket between them.

She danced her fingers along the scars on his chest. "What for?" She breathed; She hadn't regained her strength. Her muscles were weak and fatigued, but in a way that put her at peace.

"You're tired." He grinned. He loved the pink on her cheeks. The way her hair stuck to the sides of her face. There were marks on her shoulders where he hadn't been able to contain himself.

"I am." She smiled as she closed her eyes. "But, I think you needed that."

"I did." Auron said as he looked out his window. The moon was bright, for once. It's light enveloping them in an eerie glow, but it made her skin evermore beautiful. "Did I hurt you?" he asked afterwards, brushing away the single braid she would never undue.

"In a good way." Rikku giggled as she looked up at him.

He returned her laugh with one of his own. He pressed his head back against his pillow and closed his eyes. He heard her hum, something sweet but he couldn't recognize it. It was enough to lull him to sleep, but he couldn't. He kept his arms around her, enjoying the feel of her so close. He was afraid if he fell asleep, he'd wake to find her gone. He couldn't have that, not yet. Not after the evening the had.

"Your phone is ringing again." Rikku's voice broke his thoughts.

Auron looked at her with one eye, and glanced at his phone; It's bright screen vibrated on top of his windowsill. The dread set in. _Not now,_ he thought to himself.

"Is it?" He pretended he hadn't seen.

"Yeah." Rikku smiled weakly as she rolled onto her back, "It's been ringing. The past hour or so."

"Oh." Auron said, "Ignore it." Ignore it, because he needed to ignore it.

"But what if it's Braska?" Rikku asked as she looked at him with concerned eyes. She touched his face as the guilt set in and grabbed hold of her chest all over again. There was no word from the SeeDs, or none that Auron had told her. And Yuna hadn't told her anything, either. She knew the news would come soon, and the phone calls seemed urgent. "Auron."

"Please." He said as he watched the light fade with the call hitting his voicemail. He heard the gentle beep. "Ignore it tonight."

"Auron-"

"I said ignore it." Auron brushed the blanket away from her chest, and pressed his lips against her neck. The sigh she made caused his skin to burn, just as it did earlier. He'd love her once again, to remind her she was all he needed in this world. Whatever - whoever - had called, he'd address it in the morning. He needed to feel Rikku, in case he wouldn't be able to ever again.


	19. 18

Eighteen:

Braska clasped papers in his hands. In the sunlight that peaked in through his office window, he could read the top of the sheet. It was the SeeD final report on the incident he had filed; An incident he had to file because it involved his students. He had read it three times over. The report wasn't final. The SeeDs were requesting more information. Why had he invested in training them so well?

"Braska." Behind Braska stood his old friend. Khimari's arms were held behind his back, his head held firm and high. He looked at his friend, who's hair was tied in a neat braid behind his head. Rather than respond to Khimari's _start_ of conversation, Braska crushed the papers in his hand and tossed them onto his desk. The landed beside the waste basket next to his chair.

"Khimari, you don't understand." Braska said through gritted teeth. "You don't understand what they're asking me to give them. I can't protect him now."

"Accident, Braska." Khimari said - ' _It was an accident. Auron did not kill them on purpose.'_ Those were the words Braska understood. He glanced back at the Ronso who only stood in the office to protect Auron. Despite his position at the university, keeping their mutual friend out of prison was his utmost priority. Braska couldn't say the same. He thought back to their youth, when they hadn't not a care in the world. He, Auron, Jecht and Khimari - a terror throughout Balamb. The days when they chased women around town, basking in their masculinity. Even Khimari; Who knew a Ronso could have a way with the ladies?

Braska shook his head, ridding his mind of all thoughts of their past. "Yes, I know it was an accident. But we kept so many secrets to protect him." He took in a deep breath as he stared out of his office window. Outside, he could see his students preparing themselves for class. Some sat with breakfast in the front yard, others - who hadn't obtained a room within the school halls - arrived from town.

"Auron is-"

"Auron is a good man!" Braska finished Khimari's sentence and finally faced his friend. He stared into the dark, peering eyes of the Ronso who observed him with uncertainty. "Listen to me," Braska cleared his throat as he rubbed his chin; He pulled his suit jacket together, fastening the button in the center, "I will do all I can. But they're asking about Tidus. This will come out."

"Right." Khimari said as he turned to leave. The Ronso knew there were subjects he needed to attend to, but he also needed to prepare Auron for what was to come. Only, as he reached the door to Braska's office, he felt a hand on his arm. He paused for a moment, but refused to look back. He could not look back at the man who taught him to value friendship, only to put his position above what they once held dear.

"Wait, Khimari." Braska said in a quiet voice, "Do me a favor. Head to the Department and ask for the original police report. We thought Tidus was dead, and Auron's alcohol blood level was-"

"Understood." Khimari said with a firm nod.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait!" Rikku giggled as Auron kissed his way down her belly and between her thighs. It was noon now, and they hadn't left the bed, not once. Even as Rikku urged Auron to return all of his missed calls, he hadn't. He spent his morning enjoying her. She was wet and sticky, and smelled his yesterday's cologne. It was an odd scent - but it was their scent, and it enticed him.

"Once more." He said. He ran his fingers down her legs.

"I can't." She said as she covered her face; He legs trembled at the thought. Despite the pleasures that came with him, her body couldn't keep up. She enjoyed how close they had been since the night before, but a woman needed a break.

Auron could see it. Her flushed skin. The trembles that rocked through her body. In a way he surprised himself; He wasn't old - he would never admit it- but he hadn't realized he had so much stamina. He was right to give her rest. He kissed both of thighs before he moved up to her lips to kiss her and slide off the bed. "I'll make coffee." He said as he reached for his pants.

"What about breakfast?" Rikku asked with a smile. She tugged the blankets up to her chin. She watched as him as he buttoned his pants. A part of her pouted. He was glourious naked. _'Ohhhh boy,'_ She thought as he turned to look at her. She stared at his face, his neck, the muscle lines on his chest and back. _'Ohhhhhh boy.'_ She thought again.

"I could try." Auron grinned as he scratched his head, "I'm no good at it." He started out the room at the start of Rikku's laugh, to which he added as he called back to her, "If you smell fire, come save me."

"I will." She said.

Auron felt at peace. He walked into his kitchen and opened the curtains that shielded the light from pouring in through his windows. The warm of the sunlight upon his face awoke him. Awoke him more than he thought coffee would do; Then, he withdrew that thought, and knew he needed coffee. He'd start the coffee and dig in his refrigerator for something edible to cook for breakfast. There wasn't much in his house. Every night, for the past week, he allowed Rikku to call and order food to be delivered. She, or he, hadn't cooked anything in his kitchen. And because of it, he hadn't understood how his kitchen had become so dirty!

As his coffee brewed, he threw used cups and plates into his dishwasher to be cleaned. He hummed a tune to himself, kicking dirt from his floor to the waste basket; He'd grab his broom and sweep it up after they had their breakfast. For Auron, he thought, his breakfast - or brunch, rather - would consist of more than just the standard _food_.

"Auron?" Rikku stood in the doorway of his bedroom. She had thrown on his shirt, which covered every bit of her he longed to see.

"I think I can handle the kitchen." He started to say, but he saw what Rikku held in her hand. She held his cell phone, with its screen lit bright. He had truly forgotten about it. Lost in the love he received from Rikku, he honestly felt his day had been perfect. But the light on that screen - its large letters that read BRASKA in the center - called him.

"You have to answer this," Rikku said as she handed him the phone. "Please."

"Fine." He took it. He looked at her once and knew he couldn't take the call in front of her. He simply pointed at his coffee pot before walking out into the busy Balamb street. He hesistated the as he looked at the screen and it's never ending calls. But he answered. "Auron speaking." He said.

"Civilities." Braska's voice spoke at the other end.

"You have news?" Auron proceeded on; He had no patience to start petty arguments. He had waited days for Braska to call.

"I do." Braska breathed, "And it isn't easy."

"And?" Auron turned in a full circle as he stared up at the sky. The sounds of the cars in Balamb bothered him.

"The SeeD are questioning your status as a professor. And-" His voice stopped.

Auron, he pressed the phone close to his ear, froze. He looked into the window that showed him his kitchen. Inside, he watched Rikku miraculously start breakfast. He could smell it, even as he stood outside. "And, what?" He pressed.

"Tidus' name came up when entered in the system. Deceased. Only, under a different last name."

"Because he's an orphan." Auron said in a quiet voice. He stared down at his feet. He had gone outside without shoes.

"Right. So they're suddenly requesting permission to search into that incident."

"But why?" Auron sat on the street's curb. A car beeped at him and he gave it the finger. "What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Auron, you knew this would happen." Braska said; His voice was that of a friend. He tried to sound sincere.

"No, I didn't. The only shit I hid myself from was my drinking problem."

"You had to start this _relationship_ with a -"

"She an adult." Auron hissed into the phone, "This relationship is consensual."

"She's my niece." Braska hissed in return.

Auron rubbed his forehead. The conversation had turned left. If he spoke any further on the matter, the situation with the SeeD and law enforcement wouldn't be addressed. And that was the topic they needed to settle. "What do you need me to do? About the club fight?"

"They're going to meet you here at the University, Monday. So cancel-"

"I can't cancel classs."

"-class on Monday." Braska continued as if he hadn't heard Auron, "Talk to them. Tell them all you remember from that night, and from Monday night."

"And that'll fix all of this." Auron asked, annoyed.

"Let's hope."

There wasn't a goodbye. Simply a click. Auron dropped his phone on the sidewalk, and leaned back on his hands. What was he to do? If he talked to them, and told them everything, would it suffice? Would he be able to continue his life? What worried him the most, was the reason for the brawl. He could handle the issue of Tidus on his own - or he figured he could - but the issue at hand was Rikku. The fight had started because of her; He had intervened because of her. Her, and Tidus. This brought him into the picture. No, he wouldn't be able to handle it all so easily.

Auron groaned as he tried to sort through his thoughts. The sound of the busy street didn't help. He wanted to crawl back in bed, with Rikku - For once, it wasn't a drink he craved, but Rikku's touch.

"Hey!" Rikku opened the kitchen window and poked her head outside. She smiled at him with bright eyes and a large smile. "Breakfast is almost ready. But I made your coffee for you."

Auron looked at her with just on eye open. He forced a smile on his face. "I'll be right there." He said.


	20. 19

I was listening to music as I wrote this chapter. "This is gonna hurt" By Sixx:A.M. (Acoustic version) was the song playing. And it played on repeat, three times, before I let it go to another song.

* * *

Nineteen:

Zell walked with his head down, his hands in his pockets. He meant to talk to Braska right after his release, but couldn't bring himself to do it. The SeeD's had dropped him off at campus and rather than walk inside, he turned around into the city of Balamb. He went to his father's house, and remained there until Saturday morning. That's when he decided to face the punishment - or explusion - that would be handed to him. It only took him days to build up the courage. If courage was what he could call it.

The halls were empty, excluding the students who enjoyed Saturday classes. There were many, just not in the direction he headed in. He waited for the main elevator in the University Lobby. You needed special invitation to choose the floor he needed to visit; He hoped Braska would grant him the request. To his surprise, when the doors opened and he pressed the 'H' button to head to the top floor, there wasn't a delay in acceptance. The doors shut instantly, and up he went.

Zell thought of what he would say. What had happened could have been avoided if he wasn't so full of himself - he knew that. He spent his time at the school being the center of attention, and it killed him to have one person not worship the ground he walked on. His father helped steer his thoughts for a week. He was raised better than that, he was taught to be a caring person. His mother - rest her soul - would turn in her grave at his attitude. The Blitzball fame had gotten to his head. He was a rising star, with official leagues scouting his every move. He could not be that person. That - that's what he'd tell Braska. He was not _that person_ , and he was sorry. Very sorry.

What he didn't expect was to see Khimari standing at the doors when they opened. The large Ronso scared him. He pressed his head to the glass behind him, and shoved his hands further into his front pockets. But Khimari paid him no mind. He motioned him to leave the space, because he needed to enter it. "Ah." Zell muttered as he stepped out.

It hit him - He wasn't granted an invitation. The elevator had only went so high because Khimari recalled it. He kicked at the floor, muttering small curses to himself. There went his mental speech he prepared to give to Braska. "Damnit." He whispered.

It took a lot of determination, but Zell lifted his head, chin high, and walked forward through the doors that lead the Headmaster's office. He leaned his hand against the door, prepared to open it and announce himself, but stopped when he heard Braska's voice on the other side.

"I don't see how this is relevant." Braska said; His words were coated with frustration. Zell pressed his ear to the wooden door, but couldn't hear a second voice. _He's on the phone,_ Zell thought to himself.

"Listen, the accident was filed and reported accordingly. If you had read through it - No, you listen to me - if you had read through it, _thoroughly,_ you would see his blood toxicity level was low. Even the damage to the fence was not that of a deranged driver, or something under the influence. It was all an accident."

 _Deranged driver?_ Zell bit down on his lip as he held his breath. Who was Braska talking about? And to whom?

"I understand he's enrolled in my school. I - No, I didn't suspect it was him. Surely there are more than one Tidus' within Spira!"

Zell took a step back. Tidus? What did this have to do with Tidus?

He heard Braska slam his hand down upon his desk - or chair, or wall, he couldn't tell. But from what he could tell, Braska seemed backed against a wall. His voice grew in volume; His voice cracked as he said some words. He was upset. "Listen, the issue at hand is the bar. It was a confrontation between students, and a teacher intervened. Digging into Auron's records does not prove anything for _this_ case." Zell stayed for the long pause that followed. Auron? Mr. Masamune?

After minute, Zell thought of leaving. Clearly, the drunken professor had a past. Everyone knew that. Zell felt a tinge of guilt in his belly. It sounded like this fight could end his career. Now, he felt the urge to find the Professor and apologize. He had so many apologies to give.

"No, stop it. You're blowing this out of proportion. Auron did not kill them. Jecht's death was unfortunate, yes, but his son is alive! Tidus is alive!"

"What the fuck?" Zell pressed his hands into his blond hair and pulled. _Auron did not kill them. Jecht's death was unfortunate - Tidus is alive!_ What had he just heard? It was the Professor's fault that Coach Jecht had died all those years ago? And Tidus, Tidus was his son?

"Hold on." Braska said suddenly, his voice hushed. Zell couldn't face him. He heard his footsteps approach the doors, and he bolted back for the elevator. He slammed his finger on the recall button. It wouldn't recall, not fast enough. When the double doors opened, Zell jumped behind a plant near a window. It was large enough to cover him, or so he hoped. He could see the Headmaster through the faux leaves; Braska walked around the small waiting area, listening for any random noises. He swore he heard a voice, and it wasn't Khimari's voice either. He gave up, faster than he should have, and pressed his cell phone back to his ear. "Listen. We keep on talking about this, and I swear I am hearing ghosts."

The eleveator doors opened once Braska had returned to his office and was full in on his conversation. Zell darted through those doors, his head ducked and sweat on his forehead. He pressed for the lower level. Once the doors closed, he pressed his back against them. "What the fuck?" He said to himself again as he cracked his fingers out of nervousness.

What he heard, no one was suppose to hear - he figured that. But he was on a path of redemption, and this was something Tidus needed to know. The kid always seemed bummed because he didn't belong. But he did belong! He's the son of one of the best Blitzball players in Balamb history!

Those elevator doors opened at the lobby, and Zell picked himself up into a run. He ran straight for Tidus' dorm room.

* * *

Monday came sooner than Auron had anticipated. He had sent the notice, just as Braska requested, and canceled his class for the day. Rikku had finally returned to her dorm. As much as she protested, Auron assured her he would see her that night; What she needed to do was return to her classes. There was no reason for her to give up all the hard work she had done to get into the University, only to blow it away because of him. She agreed - after some convincing.

He sat in his class, in his seat with his desk to protect him from the intruding eyes of three high ranking SeeD officers. They were out of normal uniform, and came in suit and tie. Next to them sat Braska, who couldn't look his friend in the eye. He felt it was more of a court hearing rather than a simple questioning.

"I've said all I could say." Auron said as he gripped his armchair with his nails. He was hot. He wore a red dress shirt, but rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. He regretted his long dress socks as well. "What other questions did you expect me to answer?"

"Well," The officer he knew, because he taught him years before, was Biggs. The man, with his dark hair cut short to his head, nearly bald. His strong face and beady eyes looked at Auron with disbelief. "I believe you teaching here will now bring conflict."

Auron blew out a breath. "Bullshit." he said, "It hasn't."

"But we're to disclose to Tidus and his adoptive family of his actual past. I'm sure they'll want blood tests to be certain but, in the long run, him being a student here overrules you teaching status. Now if I'm correct, you haven't actually had a class until this year?"

Auron felt the leather of his chair dig into his nails. He fought the urge to yell. What harm would it cause to pull out his flask during the barrage of questions? Biggs, and the others, obviously saw him as scum of the Earth. To rub his face a little further into the dirt wouldn't bring anymore damage to him. In fact, he would prefer it. If his head was fully submerged, he wouldn't hear the rest of their questions.

But, he couldn't. He thought of Rikku, and the effort she put into helping his class.

"I've had classes." Auron said.

"Right, but none that lasted further than a week? It concerns me how you've managed to stay employed under such circumstances."

"Wait," Braska took his chance to talk. He wouldn't allow his character within the University to be slandered by a former student. If it wasn't for him, Biggs wouldn't have been placed in the position he had. "Auron is a magnificent professor, and you, Sir, can voice for that. Students today aren't interested in history and facts. Most don't realize we used to have an established religion that was unified across this continent. I could not punish Auron for that."

"So what else did he do?" Biggs asked Braska with a straight face. The other officers who sat with him - A short man, who's sleeves were a bit too long on his suit, and a woman with bright red hair - stared at Braska, waiting for his response. _Yes, what is it that he does here?_ Their eyes said. Braska felt the sweat start to break on his face. He looked at Auron; What was he to say? The truth? Auron spent his days drunk on campus, at times not retuning home for days at a time. He couldn't say that. But he allowed it to protect one of his dearest friends.

"Listen." Auron interrupted Biggs' blatant attack on Braska and shot him a deserving smile. "This here, today, was to be about last week's fight. A student attacked another student, and I intervened. Granted, I caused him small injury but nothing a young man cannot recover from - Not saying that it makes the situation any lighter, because it doesn't. But to bring up my past and include students along with it is ridiculous. If you will charge me with some sort of misconduct, do it. I assume the student would receive something as well."

"Ah, right, students." Biggs said, his face covered in a smug smile, "Now, since you want to return to this. The students were drinking. And one of them, Rikku was it? You're in a relationship with her? Is my information correct?"

Ah, how many times did he need to confirm this? "Yes."

"This changes the matter at hand. Seems more of a lover's quarrel. Zell could easily press charges-"

"He attacked her first." Auron hissed, "The hell he can press charges."

"Auron." Braska rose his hand to his friend to silence him as he stood. He fixed his suit jacket and realigned his tie. Braska pointed his finger towards classroom doors. When neither of he officers moved, he cleard his throat. "This meeting today seems more of an attack than anything else. The death of Jecht is a matter of Balamb's _actual_ law enforcement, not the SeeDs that are dispatched from the University that _I_ manage. If you wish to continue that investigation, take it up with the Sargent. As for today, we've established that Auron is to receive some sort of suspension, as well as the students involved. Was that not what this meeting was for?"

Biggs cleared his throat. "It seems I've overstepped my grounds."

"Clearly." Auron muttered under his breath.

"Well, my apologies." Biggs said as he tucked a pen behind his ear. "Braska, we'll draw up the papers for your approval then. I'll discuss the matter of Tidus with the Sargent, as you've said."

"Right." Braska said dryly.

There were no further exchanges. The officers left, and Braska let out the loudest of sighs. Auron dropped his head back against his seat, and once he couldn't hear their footsteps, he yelled.

"I'm sorry, Auron. It wasn't suppose to be this way."

"You know, Biggs was never very bright. He always asked the same damn questions when he was in my class."

Braska laughed as he pulled out his cell phone, "Sort of like he did today."

"Yes." Auron agreed. The sound of Braska's phone pinged in his ears. He looked at his friend, who scrolled down on his phone's screen. "How long would you approve a suspension for?" He asked.

Braska looked at his friend with only his eyes. He pressed his lips together, "Two weeks? I see your intrusion as justified."

Auron nodded, "And Zell?" He spoke his name with distaste.

"The same. Perhaps a month? I haven't decided."

Auron nodded again. He stood from his seat, rubbing away the leather that stuck to his hands. His heart fell for his seat and it's new condition. It appeared to have lost a battle with a rampaging animal. "Well," he said as he gave his old chair a good pat - he'd replace it soon, "I'll leave campus. I just need to see Rikku for a moment."

"Not long." Braska said as he pocketed his phone, "Not with them wondering the halls. I'd prefer if you saw her outside of school."

Auron raised his eyebrows, "You seem okay with this."

"I have no choice in the matter. As you said a few days ago, you're both adults. I can only see her as the little girl who would try and climb up my legs."

Auron laughed as he removed his tie. "She isn't a little girl anymore."

"I'm aware."

Auron reached for his phone within his desk drawer before walking out of the doors. He paused before he reached the hallway. "Braska." He spoke to his friend, who eyed him curiously, "If Yuna had always gone to Besaid to spend time with Rikku, and Tidus had lived there - How could you not have seen him?"

The question had dug into him for days. Tidus was from Besaid, and he was Rikku's best friend. It would only mean that the three of them would have been together a lot as children. Braska was at a loss for words. He lowered his head as he looked at the floor and his shoes. "I never noticed. I didn't visit as often as I should have." His voice was low and broken as he spoke, "And when I did, it was only to see Rikku and nothing more. It kills me too, you know. He was there and I never noticed him."

"I can't blame you. You cannot have seen what you weren't looking for." Auron tried to reassure him; The smile he received was the same.

They gave each other a silent nod, a subtle goodbye, and Auron left towards the dorm rooms. He kept his hands in his pockets as he thought of how he would tell Rikku he wouldn't be at school for two weeks. She could visit all she liked, of course; he wanted her to. But he also wanted her to focus on the classes she had missed. Somehow they would make it work, he knew it. It was only two weeks, after all.

When he reached her door, he heard quiet murmuring from within. He wondered who was with her and it hit him. _Ah, probably Yuna and Tidus,_ he thought to himself. He braced himself to see the blonde haired boy again, more up close. But what he couldn't brace himself for was what he really saw when he opened the door. Inside was Tidus, Yuna, and Rikku. Zell was there as well. Tidus was red in the face, his hands in fists and tears in his eyes. Yuna tried her best to console him, but couldn't; He was beyond that point. Zell sat on a far chair, his hands in his lap. And Rikku stood at the other end, pleading with Tidus to understand. "I didn't know." Auron heard her say as he let go of the door knob.

All eyes fell on him. He felt his skin turn ghost white. Tidus looked at him with the same face Jecht gave him the night he confronted him about his wife. Auron couldn't find the strength to take in a breath. "You." Tidus barked.

He knew. Auron could see it on Tidus' face that he knew the truth. But how, how had he known? "Wait, I can-"

"Explain?" Tidus laughed, then slammed his hands down onto his legs, "NO! You can't explain shit!"

Before Auron could say anything, it was Yuna who went up to the door. She shook her head at the Professor, pushing him away with a hand. "This isn't a good time."

"Rikku-"

"For her either. I'll have her call you later, ok?" Yuna said with pleading eyes.

Auron didn't know what to say. As the door closed, and the yells began, he felt helpless.


	21. 20

As I can't sleep, music is my muse. "Careless Whispers" George Michaels. "Save Me" Shinedown. And "Hurt" Johnny Cash.

* * *

Twenty:

The truth fell over the threesome like a veil of darkness. Tidus felt the mass of the it upon his back. It tore down the walls he spent years building around himself. Years and years of putting himself out there, in the world's eye; To not seem different, to not fall victim to the image of him as an abandoned orphan. He had washed up on the shores of Balamb, and was taken in by it's people. If it weren't for Rikku and Yuna, where would he have been? Lost, he would have been lost. Just as he did sitting in Rikku's room. Lost in Rikku's betrayal. He squeezed Yuna's hand in his, but in a way, he felt betrayed by her as well. They were the closest of friends; How could she not have known? And her father, Headmaster Braska, was the supposed best friend of his _father;_ How could _he_ have not known? He felt trapped in a web of lies. Lies told from the mouths of those he thought would protect him.

"So you send your boyfriend in here to save you?" Tidus said with his head lowered, "The guy who murdered my dad?"

Rikku hadn't cried as hard as she was in years, not since her childhood. Not since Brother zapped her with lightning and scarred her for life. This, this was the emotional equivalent. The pain that clutched her chest tight, so tight she couldn't breathe. She saw the hurt in her friend's eyes, and knew there was nothing she could say to make him feel better. No matter how many times she told him ' _I didn't know!,'_ he wouldn't believe her. Why would he? She was in a relationship with the man that took his childhood. Auron told her what had happened, he did. He just left out a few details. He never mentioned a child in the car. He simply said it was his friend who died, nothing more. How would she have known that his friend, Jecht, had a son named Tidus, who also went missing when the car went under water? "No! I swear to you, I didn't know. I didn't!"

"Tidus, she isn't lying." Yuna said as she consoled him. She rubbed his back, and moved hair from his face. He couldn't bare to look at her and that stung. Yuna only wished to ease his pain and help him through it.

There words repeated for minutes to come: _You're lying. You knew. No, I didn't know! Tidus stop! Just stop it! Fuck you! Listen to me! Fuck all of you!_ Tidus stormed out of Rikku's room, unable to bear another second of excuses. Yuna quickly followed after him as tears started in her eyes. Rikku couldn't move. She leaned against her wall with all her might; It took convincing to keep her legs at a stand. Her eyes, riveted to the rug beneath her feet, dropped tear after tear as she sucked in deep breaths. While she longed to be alone, Zell placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey." He said quietly.

"Shut up." She croaked.

"Wait, I thought-"

"What?" Rikku looked up at him, pain etched on her face, "Did you think coming in here to tell him that would give you the best friend card?"

Zell withdrew his touch. It hadn't been his intention. He had awoken a new; He wanted to do right by everyone. This, this had completely turned left and out the area of his plan. "Look, it wasn't suppose to happen like this. I only found out because I tried to talk to Braska and heard him talking to someone about it."

Rikku froze as she listened to Zell.

"I wanted to apologize. To him, to you, to Auron. But I couldn't believe what I had heard, so I-"

"You thought you were doing the right thing." Rikku said, barely over a whisper.

"Yeah." He said as he stared at his hands. "I'm sorry."

"Just go." If it hadn't been as silent in her room, Zell wouldn't have heard her. But he did, and he listened. No objections. He walked out of her room and closed the door behind him. As soon as Rikku heard the click of the lock as the door shut, she dropped down to her knees. She let the tears erupt, and her cries fill the corner of her bedroom.

* * *

Auron sat behind his couch, his back pressed against the faux cover, and stared into his kitchen. It had been hours, long into the night. For once, he kept the lights on. Every light in every room. He couldn't run to the darkness, not this time. The secrets he kept inside for so many years had begun to unravel. They slipped through his fingers after he held them in his fists. The spilled from the empty bottle of vodka at his feet. He looked at that bottle, picked it up in his hand, and stared inside; No, it was empty. He couldn't harbor his lies within that bottle anymore.

He sat there in that spot for hours. He thought of Tidus' face. He was so angry, hurt. It had been a long time since he saw tears like the ones he cried. The last person who bore those tears - besides himself - was Tidus' very own mother. Mileena had cried endlessly for days. Auron tried to console her, but she wanted nothing to do with him. She blamed him. She blamed herself. She placed the blame on anyone and everything that moved; Until the day she herself didn't move. There, there was the day Auron cried so loud that Yu-Yevon himself prayed for him. To find something you loved and cared for dead, hanging from her linen closet, was a sight no one could erase from their minds. No matter how many bottles he drank. No matter how many drunken fits he gave into. He, himself, was broken.

...Was. "Rikku." He said as he rubbed his face hard with his fingers. The pain ebbed as he did. But he couldn't remove her face. Up until recently, he had been broken. Alone. Drowning in the alcohol he drank throughout the hours of the day. Then, there was Rikku. The brightest student who had faith in his class. Her smile brought light into a room, even when he wanted it to be dark. She saw him for who he was, and not for who he became. And now, she knew his past. She knew what brought on his alcoholic storm. Why he would have been unemployed by the end of the year. It was because of Tidus and Jecht. It was because of Mileena. It was because that one night.

He tossed the bottle in his hand and watched it crash against his kitchen floor. The glass shattered into pieces, both large and small; Some slid close to his feet. He kicked at them with his bare toes, but stopped when he heard the sound of his front door open. He hadn't locked it.

"Auron." It was Rikku's voice. He shot up with all the energy he had and turned to look at the small, young woman who bore his heart. Her face was red and puffy. Her eyes were glistening with their green swirls. Her hair, which was normally down, was up in a messy, wet braid. Wet? It hadn't hit him it was raining. Auron's eyes went wide as it hit him further; She fought the storm to get to him.

"Rikku." He said as he rushed to close the door behind her. There, he heard the thunder, but she didn't move. She didn't cower. She stood in one spot, clutching her drenched sweater to her arms as she shivered from the cold. Auron rushed for blankets and wrapped her in them. He cupped her face in his hands; He wanted to smile at her, but couldn't. "Rikku." was all he could say.

"You lied to me." She whispered. She searched his eyes with her own.

"I didn't." Auron said quietly, but knew it was time. "I just didn't say everything."

"Jecht was Tidus' dad?" Rikku shook her head, "All that time I talked about Tidus and you never, not once, said something."

"How could I have known it was the same Tidus?"

Rikku shook her head as she rubbed her eyes with the blankets wrapped around her. If Auron listened carefully, he could have heard her heart break. "He blames me." She said, "You don't know what kind of life he had. Do you know how many families he lived with on one island? Do you know how it feels to move into your neighbors house, and have to look at your old bedroom through another window?"

Auron took a step back. No, he didn't.

"This was Tidus' life, you know. And we weren't always there. I was at Home, and Yuna was here. When we went to visit was when he was happy. Other than that, he was alone. And now, I think I've lost one of my best friends."

"I could talk to him. I could tell him-"

"Don't. My Uncle is doing that now."

"Oh." Auron sat back against his couch. The pain returned, and he rubbed his temple. He regretted the entire bottle of Vodka, and the bottle of rum he left in the bathroom.

"I asked you before to tell me everything. So you wouldn't lie to me. And, you didn't."

"How could I tell you that not only did my best friend died, but I lost his son at sea?"

Rikku didn't say a word. She looked at Auron and his saddened face. She saw the tears in his eyes.

"I had him in my hands. I pulled him from the car seat. I pulled him away from the sinking car but once I reached the top, and the storm hit my face, I lost him. I can't remember how I lost him, but I did." Auron stared at his fingers as he imagined young Tidus in his arms. If he had only kept a stronger grip, he could've saved him from the life he lived in Besaid.

"But how?" Rikku asked, "You told me you were drinking then, right? But Zell said-"

"Zell said?" Auron blinked.

"-said that you had no alcohol in your system."

Zell. Zell was the reason they all knew. He gritted his teeth, but thought he would ask later. Another day maybe. But now, now was time to come clean. "Braska." he said.

"What?" Rikku shook her head, confused.

"The blood work they received was Braska's, not mine. We're the same blood type, so no one knew. He did it, so I wouldn't be prosecuted. I didn't call the police first. I called him." He thought back to the night, and Braska telling him everything would be alright. That he would take care of everything. And he did, until he couldn't.

"So everyone was in on this whole lie."

"It wasn't a lie!" Auron rushed to hold Rikku. He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. "It was all an accident. He was trying to protect me, but we did all we could. We couldn't reach Jecht in time. We held a search party for two weeks, but never found Tidus. I've killed myself, over and over, every day since then. Everyday, until I met you."

Rikku stepped away from him, even as his fingers gripped her shoulders. "Me?"

"Yes." Auron said as he tried to pull her back. She wouldn't move, her feet planted to the floor. So instead, he balled his hands into fists and kept them at his side, "I had my termination letter in my hand. I was on the verge of being fired. And then, there was you. The only student to ever take an interest in my class. You, and that bright smile of yours, gave me a reason to keep going. I knew that the second I met you-"

"Stop." Rikku whispered.

"No." He moved to lift her chin, "You're my reason. You're the reason why I'm still here. Can't you see? This was all supposed to happen! I can make it all right. I can fix all of this. Just believe me!" When Rikku didn't say a word, he stared into her green eyes pleadingly, "Please."

"I can't say that I don't love you. But you don't understand-"

"I do." He whispered as he inched forward, "I understand all of your pain. Believe me."

"I just want to sleep." Rikku said as she walked away from him, leaving him where he stood. She didn't turn to leave; He knew she couldn't face the storm again. Instead, she walked towards his bedroom, "Is it alright?" She asked as tears formed in her eyes.

What could he say? He simply nodded, motioning her to walk into his room. But before she could close the door, he lifted his head and said, "I love you. I'll make this right."

She didn't respond. There was a weak smile on her face, but it was masked with the dark shadows of his room. As she shut the door, Auron pulled at his hair. He would let the night cool over. He would address it all in the morning. Address it with all the facts and all the truths. If the Department came knocking at his door, he'd answer to them as well. It was time to put everything back in it's place. For everyone's sake.

His hand itched for a drink. Without thinking, he turned for his kitchen. He thought of the last bottle that sat in his top cabinet. What he didn't think of was the glass on the floor. He stepped on a shard and slipped as he tried to jump back. Auron felt additional pieces slam into his back. He heard his head crack as he hit the floor. He couldn't recall if he made a sound, but his eye shut instantly. Somewhere within the darkness and pain, he thought he heard Rikku's voice.

 _Auron!_


	22. 21

Twenty-One:

Auron groaned as he turned his head. Stars danced in the dark of his eyes. There was a trivial pain along his shoulders, but when he moved to stretch it out, he fell victim to a stabbing sensation behind his ears. A quiet, uncomfortable groan escaped him, and finally he opened his eyes.

The room he laid within was white; It smelled heavily clean, sanitized to no end. The light above him was bright, but not too bright. Outside, he heard the quiet rumbling of thunder and rain against glass. And somewhere in between the nature outside, he heard a quiet beeping sound.

It didn't take him long to realize he was in the infirmary within the University. He looked down at his hands which laid on top of white sheets; There was an IV in his arm. He touched it with his free hand. It was cold.

"Auron."

He looked to the side of his bed. Braska sat there, and he hadn't noticed. He wore normal clothes, his hair free and loose around his face. There were small bags under his eyes and his hands shook with his bouncing knees. Braska watched his friend as he crept out of sleep and returned to reality. To give solace to the moment, he tried his best to smile.

"Braska." Auron said, his voice raspy and strained. He felt as though he hadn't talked in days. As he touched his throat, he realized it felt as though he hadn't touched anything in days. His fingers tingled. His hands shook. Was it the IV?

"How are you feeling?" Braska asked.

Auron wasn't sure how to answer. "Alive?" He said, questioning himself.

"Good." Braska said with a weak smile. He looked at his hands as he tried to piece words together. "Do you remember anything?"

Auron cleared his throat. He remembered sitting in his living room. He remembered Rikku walking through the storm to talk to him. He remembered her walking into his bedroom because she wanted to sleep.

"You've been out a little over a week." Braska said, sliding his hair away from his face with his hands. "I brought you here to avoid normal hospitals. This way Khimari can handle your paperwork."

"Over a week?" Auron questioned.

"Rikku called me. You had fallen. She wasn't sure how, but it wasn't good. Not with all the glass."

Auron groaned as he covered his face. He had drunk away three bottles, and threw one into his kitchen. There had been glass everywhere.

"Your alcohol level was through the roof, Auron. How much did you-"

"Enough." Auron spoke into his palm.

Braska nodded his head as he pursed his lips. He looked at the rain outside. The storm picked up, and lighting sliced through the clouds. It reminded him of that day; He managed to avoid the memories until now. Auron, again, injured in bed after too many drinks. A storm outside that raged on and on without end. It was the same storm Auron dealt with alone for so many years. "I know I haven't been the best friend to you, Auron." Braska said, leaning back against his chair.

Auron looked at him through a part in his fingers. There was sadness on his friend's face. He wasn't sure of what to say. Was this Braska's attempt at an apology?

"I did all I thought I could do." Braska's eyes were fixated on the rain drops that slapped against the glass. "I'm aware I could have done more and for that, I'm sorry."

Auron closed his fingers to cover his eyes from the light. And from Braska. Did what happen give Braska a new outlook on life?

"Things have to change now, Auron. Some, you may not like."

Auron's hand slowly slid down from his eyes and onto his mouth. He breathed hot breath against his fingers as he looked at Braska. His friend wouldn't look at him, his eyes still focused on the world outside. The monitor attached to his arm quickened its beats; His heart rate was raising.

"Tidus has calmed down. He isn't happy, but he will be. With no family, there isn't much we could do, other than give him Jecht's possessions we had. Yuna stayed with him; Much to my dislike, but I digress." Braska took in a long breath, "The SeeD actually approached the department concerning the old case. Due to your constant drinking, I'm to remove you from class. This is beyond my control..."

His voice trailed off at the end. There went the monitor again, faster this time. That was it, he was fired. The look Braska gave him only clarified it. His eyes were full of sorrow and apologies, but there was nothing else he could do. "I did that, rather than the latter." Braska added, his voice cracking with emotion, "They wanted to prosecute you for Jecht's death, but Khimari and I have kept our foot down. Yesterday, they agreed to our terms. You're not to be prosecuted, but you can no longer teach within Spira."

"At all?" Auron gasped against his hand, "Braska, that was all I had left."

Braska placed a caring hand on Auron's bedside. "I know. I know, believe me."

"All of this over that bratty kid." Auron said dryly as he looked up at the ceiling. it or hadn't slowed.

"Zell." Braska said, reaching into the back pocket of his jeans. He pulled out a folded paper and placed it on the small table near Auron's bed. "He wanted me to give you that when you awoke. Seems he's gone around and made an ass of himself. He was a scorned lover, it seems, without the lover part."

Auron blinked as he glanced at the paper. It was folded nearly into am even square. "He's apologized to everyone. That," Braska said as he pointed at the paper, "Was for you."

"Fuck him." Auron grumbled as he looked away.

"Don't do that." Braska pleaded, "He's made a mess of things, but this would have happened eventually. Tidus had enrolled here. It would have been inevitable."

Auron couldn't help but agree, even if he wouldn't say it out loud. He just couldn't grasp it all. What was he to do now? Without a job, how would he afford his home? And- "What about Rikku?" He said in a quiet voice; She wasn't in his room. Had she been at all?

"Oh." Braska sighed as he stood from the chair. He walked over to the infirmary door, shutting it quietly. "She's home."

"Home?" Auron looked at Braska, confused.

"Yeah." Braska couldn't look at Auron, "Balamb is a big and busy city, we know this and-"

"Why is she home? Home where?"

"It was somehow reported on the news a few days ago. I've been handling the heat at the University, but-" he stopped as he turned around, "Cid, her father, got wind of all this. He came and took her home."

The monitor stopped for a second, before restarting the rapid beating of Auron's heart. He stared at Braska with wide eyes. His mouth went dry. "She's gone?"

"Until this is resolved, he says. But I've managed to get him to listen, so she'll be back. It's just-"

"She can't be with me." Auron finished what he thought Braska would say. Only, Braska wasn't sure what to say. He gave his friend a look of pity before stepping back towards his bed. He was met by Auron's raised hand. "Leave me alone."

"Auron, I-"

"Just go."

Braska nodded. There was nothing he could say to make light of the situation. He had taken all the weight from the past week within one day. It would take some time for it to sink in. "I'll let the nurse know you're awake. She'll go over your injuries with you." Braska said; He stood still for a moment, to see if Auron would respond, but he didn't. Braska could do nothing else for his friend.

As he turned to leave, Auron fought the urge to rip out his IV and run out of the room. Her home was Sanubia. If he took the train station and hopped on a ship after, he could be there in two days' time. But no, he couldn't. Him arriving at her front door would be a mess. Not to mention, Sanubia was large and vast, he wouldn't know where to begin.

He laid there, his thoughts dancing around in his head to the music of his broken soul. The nurse entered his room and started to talk to him. He wasn't listening, really, even though he heard her. The injury on though he bottom of his skull was minor but the swelling had gone down, he could check out tomorrow. There was cream for the wounds on his back, to fight infection, but his insurance only covered half. There was also an antibiotic for him; His body had grown so accustomed to alcohol, he had to receive the antibiotic via IV to keep himself from shutting down after being pulled away from a bottle for a week. He'd have to continue cold turkey, but the medication would ease the ache.

"Do you understand?" She finally said after she had gone down the list of his condition. He didn't look at her, but nodded. He heard her. He heard all of it.

"Alright." She said as she patted the bottom of his leg, "I'll be right outside your room tonight. I can hear you if you need anything."

"Thanks." He murmured.

* * *

Two hours passed and the rain hadn't stopped. He stared at the lightning that brightened his windows. He hadn't been able to sleep, not once. Not even after the nurse gave him his apparent nightly dose of medication. He was lost in the storm that roared outside. He stared at the black clouds, the water that hit his windows. He was partly thankful Rikku hadn't been in Balamb. He could only imagine the pain she would have been in, with all the thunder and lightning.

He reached for his phone; It sat just on top of the small table beside the bed. His hand touched the note from Zell and he had half a mind to knock it into the waste basket, but he didn't. Instead, he hoped, he'd call Rikku. Perhaps she could calm him from the storm.

Auron tapped the icon of her face - a smiling Rikku who held up a peace sign - and listened to the line ring. And ring. And Ring. There was no answer on her end. He looked at the time at the top of his phone and cursed himself; It was nearing midnight, why would she be awake? Yet, a minute after he let his phone drop beside his face, he felt it buzz against his cheek. "Rikku." He breathed as he lifted his phone up towards his face.

Rikku's face, that same icon of her beaming face, illuminated his screen. She was not only returning his face, but requested a video call as well. His heart raced faster than the computer could keep up as he swiped his finger across the screen. "Rikku?"

It was dark on her end, but he saw her face bright with the light of her phone. There were fresh tears in her eyes, yet she was smiling. He saw her touch her screen and then touch her lips. "Auron." She said in a quivering voice.

Auron shifted himself up against his pillow to better look at her. "Rikku. Where are you? It's dark."

On the other end of the video call, Rikku sat on a rock half a mile or so from Home. She was still within a safe area, where fiends couldn't reach. She had been sitting outside for a little over an hour; She needed time away from her father. "I'm outside." She said with a weak smile as she wiped her eyes, "I had to be alone."

"Am I bothering you?" Auron asked as he rubbed his chin.

"No, no, nonononono." Rikku said quickly. "Are you okay? I've been so worried, but my father-"

"I know." Auron said, unable to mask the sadness in his voice, "Braska told me."

Rikku covered her bottom lip. "Auron."

He smiled weakly. He pressed his fingers to the screen of his phone. He wished he could wipe the tears that fell down her cheeks. "Hey, why are you crying?" He tried to cheer her up.

"I shouldn't be here. He doesn't get it, he doesn't understand. I sat there and cried, and my father just ignored my feelings. I, I-" She said as she began to cry, "I should be there, with you."

"I am with you." Auron's voice was the softest it had ever been. He wanted to hold her tight, ease her pain. He wanted her to know it would be alright.

Even through her phone, Rikku could hear the love on each of his words. She gripped her phone tight in her hands as she sucked in deep breaths. "I love you." she said quietly.

Auron's heart felt full. He leaned back against the headboard of his bed, staring at Rikku's beautiful face as it lit his screen. For the first time since waking up, he felt happy. "I love you." He said in return. "I'll love you no matter what happens."

"Me too." Rikku laughed through her cry as she rubbed her eyes. "I miss you."

Auron closed his eyes. "I miss you too." _I miss you more than you'll ever know._ "It's raining outside." He said suddenly as his eyes looked at the window. "I thought about the lightning."

Rikku's lips crept up in a small smile. "What? Did you need me to protect you from the storm?"

Auron couldn't hold back the grin on his face as he looked back at his phone. She had read his mind. "Exactly."


	23. 22

**'Believe - Staind' -** This song played twice during this chapter. Not that I took that long to write it, but I did (Sorry!)

* * *

Twenty-Two:

Two weeks. Two weeks without seeing his face; Two weeks without hearing his voice. Rikku felt numb, sheltered, and depressed - the combination of the three emotions did no good for her. Nearly every day, every night, was an argument with her father. Despite Braska's wishes that she returned to the University, Cid simply wouldn't. Even Brother begged he let her return. She was bright, the most intelligent Al Bhed anyone had ever seen, and yet, Cid said _No._ 'Not until that murdering drunk is far away from my daughter,' - was all he would say.

Rikku only managed to pack her back once Braska gave Cid the affirmative answer - Auron would never teach again, ever. He was banned from all schools and Universities. Cid pressed further, of course, to find a way to keep Auron away from his daughter all together. Braska said he would try, but couldn't make any promises. Cid, though reluctant, accepted the circumstances and returned to Rikku all her electronic devices. The connection to her phone was turned back on, and the passwords that locked her laptop were removed. She booked a train ticket back to Balamb faster than she could press the power button on either of them.

Only, that Sunday morning was the longest of mornings. The very second Cid was out of sight, and off the platform, Rikku video called Auron at the same speed of the moving train. But it went unanswered. ' _Maybe he's not presentable yet?'_ She thought to herself, and tried a regular phone call instead - Voicemail. Her heart sunk to the lowest pits of her belly. She chewed on her bottom lip until it bled. She tried to calm herself, braided her hair, and stared outside at the trees that skimmed past the windows, but not luck. She tried the next best thing - A video call to Yunie, the best cousin in the entire world.

It didn't even finish its initial buzz, and Yuna answered. Rikku was met by the bright face of her older cousin. She was outside, in the sun, wearing a tank top from what Rikku could tell. "Rikku!" Yuna beamed from the screen of the phone. She hadn't talked to her in days. Clearly, she was a sight for sore eyes.

"Hi Yunie." Rikku said; She tried to sound as chipper as the older girl, but couldn't find it in her.

"What is it, Hun?" Yuna held the phone close to her face as she seemed to walk. Rikku could see she was near the university, outside on the open campus. There were students out on the grass, with books in hand. Rikku eyed them curiously, "What's going on there?" She pointed her finger so Yuna could see.

"Oh." Yuna spun around to give Rikku a better look. "It's the first exams. Everyone is studying"

' _Shit_ ,' Rikku thought to herself. Exams. And she was out so many weeks from school, there was no way she could pass. As though Yuna had read her mind, Rikku heard a gentle laugh from phone, "Don't worry! Dad's made sure you'll be okay. Every professor has sent in make up work to your room."

There, there was the word. Professor. "Every Professor?"

Rikku watched as Yuna plopped down on the steps outside the University's main doors. For that moment, Yuna was her only form of light. A tunnel had envelope the train and darkness filled the cabin area. It happened at the perfect moment. Yuna was unable to see the sadness on her face as she fought the urge to cry.

"I know you know..." Yuna sad sadly and leaned her head on her hand, "He's been emptying his office all morning."

Rikku's eyes went wide as the sun entered her cabin once again. "He's there? Like, right now?"

Yuna nodded with a small smile. "Yeah. Anyone in his class has been given a passing credit, and a free period, considering it's too late to replace the class."

Rikku glanced down at her watch. Based on the time, she would be at Balamb within twenty minutes. If she would hurry after to the University, hopefully she could catch him. "How long would he be there? Do you know?" Rikku asked as she looked back at her phone. Yuna shrugged, glancing behind her at the main doors. "I don't know..."

"Can you stall him?" Rikku asked, inching to the edge of her seat. She stared at the curiousness that settled on her cousin's face. Yuna scratched the side of her face before smiling at her phone screen. "Leave it to me." Yuna said as she stood up and turned to walk in through the doors. They gave each other a silent wave as a goodbye, and Rikku's phone went black. Her heart raced a million times a minute.

The minutes tarried on slower than she could handle. Rikku tapped her feet, played with the drawstring to her bag. She flipped through the few photos she had of Auron on her phone, over and over again. She did anything she could to make the time speed by faster. And once she heard the Balamb stop sound within the cabin, an even mixture of excitement and nervousness took over her, but not enough to stop her feet. She scooped up her bag and darted out of the train, shouting _'Thank You!'_ to the young stewardess who asked if her train ride was as expected. She didn't care to answer the woman's questions. She needed to see him.

* * *

Auron had called for his classroom to be cleaned four times over, but nothing could remove the alcohol stains from the carpet. He stared at the stains where his desk once sat and sighed with his hands in his pockets. He figured he would convince Braska to leave the desk where it was, and not mention it to the next Professor who took over the room. Perhaps they would be newly hired and wouldn't know of the drunkard who _taught_ there previously. Braska could play off the stain as a chemical mistake from a science class, or janitor error. Anything but his drinking problem. Or him.

He stared at the box of papers that sat on one of the desks. Next to it was his phone, that had buzzed twice, but he didn't bother with it. He tried to ignore it. It was either a reporter, or Braska, or Khimari - and he was tired of it. He understood his situation very well, even if it destroyed him more than his past had done. He couldn't teach at Balamb. He couldn't live in Balamb. He was shunned, an outcast. The price to pay for involuntary manslaughter. He accepted it; It took him days, but he accepted his fate. It seemed Braska was right all along - he wouldn't have been able to protect him forever, and he took the shelter for as long as he could.

"Excuse me, Professor?"

Auron turned around to see Yuna's smiling face. She held flowers in her hand. They looked fresh, as if she had ripped them out from the school garden herself minutes before. The dirt on her knees confirmed it in a way, or she could have just been a messy young woman that day. Still, he returned her smile, and nodded at the yellow tulips in her hands, "For me?" He asked.

"Ah." She laughed and handed them to him. "Sort of." She said.

"What does that mean?" He looked down at the flowers in his hands. They smelled sweet. He never knew what flowers could smell like. He supposed his senses were more awake while being sober.

Yuna skipped past him, and looked down into his box of papers. She flipped through them, scanning the notes of Aeons and Spira, and sighed. "Ah, sucks." She said as she dropped them back where they had been, "I was interested in learning about Shiva."

Auron blinked, and nodded his head towards the sheets she had dropped. Within them was a learning plan on the Ice Aeon herself. "You can have it." He said as he walked over towards his desk, which was now pressed against the far wall of the room.

"Can I?" Yuna asked as she rushed back to the box before he could confirm. She scooped the papers back up into her arms and grinned as she flipped through the printed images of the Aeon and what she was supposed to have looked like. Auron couldn't help but smile. "You're as bright as your father." he said as he leaned against his desk, "Maybe, one day, you'll oversee the University."

"One day." Yuna said as she glanced down at her watch. Rikku's train should have arrived ten minutes before, which would only mean she would be rushing over to the school grounds. Her stalling tactic had worked. She distracted him with Rikku's favorite flowers, and conversation of studies. Anything that kept him from closing the box and locking the door.

"Yuna, was there a reason for these flowers?" Auron asked as he shook them in front of his face gently. A petal fell to his feet.

"Yeah." Yuna said as she stepped towards the door. "There was a reason." She could hear shoes skidding down the halls.

"And it was?" Auron grabbed his sunglasses from on top of his desk and put them back over his eyes. He didn't need to block out the light, but it was a force of habit.

Yuna turned her head out the door. She saw Rikku turn the corner before starting down the hall with the quickest of feet. She smiled at her younger cousin, and looked back at Auron, who inched his head to see who was running towards his class. "You'll see." Yuna said as she left the room with a small turn, clutching the papers to her chest. Auron opened his mouth to stop her from leaving, but the moment she left, Rikku took her face. The red face, panting young woman looked at him with bright eyes that rimmed with tears. He gripped the flowers in his hands. He couldn't say a word, not as she rushed to him and trapped his mouth in a deep kiss. He found he couldn't fight her, not that he wanted to. His free hand found its way around her waist as he pulled her close against him. He was dreaming, he had to have been, but he gripped her so tight that even if it was, she wouldn't be able to leave not even able he awoke.

"How did you know about my favorite flowers?" Rikku breathed against his lips as she slowly pulled the small bundle from his hands. He looked at them while he mentally thanked Yuna. He figured he could do so personally the next time he saw her. "Lucky guess." He said as he sucked on her bottom lip.

"Mhm." Rikku giggled as she raised his glasses away from his face. She traced the scar along his eye and down to the scruff that bordered is mouth. She looked eyes with him again, and whispered quietly against his lips, "Did you miss me?"

"More than you'll ever know." Auron responded as he flipped her around and onto her back.


End file.
